My Only One
by thegirlwhoreadsfanfic
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Emmett and Bella were the perfect couple. Well until Em and B must move back to Em's home in Forks cuz his dad is dying. Bella meets Edward, Emmett's brother. Emmett meets Edward's fiance Rosalie. Will sparks fly? LEMONS! Please READ! AH
1. Chpt 1 First Love

**A/N Okay, so I have been writing a story, **_**Love Bites, **_**and I came up with a really good story idea. So I will update this story one day, and Love Bites the next. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Emmett and Bella were the perfect couple. Emmett and Bella have to move back to Forks from their home in Phoenix. While moving into the Cullen Mansion, Bella meets Edward, Emmett's brother, and his fiancée Rosalie. Will sparks fly?**

**Disclaimer: The almighty Stephanie Meyer owns these characters! I wish I got to own a Cullen boy though…**

My Only One

Chapter 1 First Love

Bella P.O.V.

I met Emmett during college. I went to the University of Arizona after high school in Phoenix, my home. I walked into my first class as a freshman, and it was love at first sight. Emmett was there on a football scholarship and I was there on a softball scholarship. We talked every day in class and he would walk me to my classes and then to my practice before he left to his. Emmett invited me to his first football game of the season to cheer him on. I obliged and screamed my head off for him. After they won the game, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was completely shocked that he felt the same about me. Of course I said yes; how could I not to those dimples. We stayed together through our four years of college. Emmett asked me to move in with him after college in his new apartment in Phoenix. I agreed and moved in quickly. I was working my way up a marketing company and Emmett was in the advertising business. We were both 23. He got a call from his home in Forks, Washington that sent him straight to tears the other day. I had only seen Emmett cry once and that was when I told him I loved him. His father had cancer, and we were told that he didn't have much time left. Emmett apologized about having to leave. I told him it was nonsense that he was apologizing to me. His father was dying and we had to be there for him. I had only met Carlisle and Esme, his parents, once at our graduation. Emmett often spoke highly of Carlisle. Esme was so loving and compassionate and I immediately felt as if I found the mother I never had. Renee left my dad, Charlie, when I was three. Charlie was the chief of police in Phoenix and we both lived a peaceful life together. I get my clumsiness and quietness from him. Emmett often talked about his brother Edward. I knew they never talked; Edward had gone off to some Ivy League school. I had only seen a few pictures, but they looked totally different. Emmett was big and muscular; Edward was muscular, but lean. Emmett had long, dark brown wavy locks; Edward had a mess of bronze hair that looked like he just ran his fingers through it. They were both handsome though. I found that to be true about the Cullen family. My best friend Alice Brandon was moving up there with me. She said that she could never be away from me for a long time. So, Alice packed up her things and is currently sitting next to me on the long flight to Seattle.

The car ride from Seattle to the little town of Forks was long and quiet. Alice had her blackberry out and was texting profusely on it. Emmett was concentrating on driving; he wasn't used to driving in the rain just yet. Phoenix was my sunny patch of heaven. But wherever Emmett went, I would soon follow. I was holding his hand and listening to the soft patters of the rain on the glass. It was quite soothing. I found myself being shaken from the side a few minutes later. Emmett was standing with my door open with an umbrella. "Come on Bells, you fell asleep. We're home," Emmett whispered quietly in my ear. I sat up and grabbed my purse. He held my hand and helped me step out of the car. Emmett held the umbrella over us as we walked to the door. Alice was close behind with her own umbrella. Emmett knocked and we waited a few minutes before Esme opened the door. "Hey Mom," Emmett smiled and grabbed Esme in a loving hug; not one of his bear hugs that you couldn't breathe in. Emmett knew this situation with Carlisle was tough on Esme. I was glad to see her taking it so well.

"Emmett, it is always nice to see you. Bella," Esme pulled me into a hug, "it had been too long." Esme said, even though it had only been a few months. She had visited a couple of months ago to see us in Phoenix.

"I know Esme, you are looking great by the way," I mentioned. Esme had a glow to her.

"Oh, who is this?" Esme asked; nodding to Alice who stood behind me with a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Oh, this is Alice Brandon, my best friend. She couldn't be away from me, so she is getting an apartment to rent while we are here." I informed her.

"Nonsense Alice, you can stay here, we have many guest rooms. Edward and his fiancée and her brother are staying here as well," Esme mumbled the last part. Esme was always full of generosity.

"I wouldn't want to impose in anyway, Esme," Alice declined with a kind smile.

"You wouldn't be in the way at all. There is always room for more in the Cullen house." We had moved into the foyer as we spoke.

"That would be great then!" Alice agreed. I was glad Alice would be staying with us. I knew I couldn't have her too far away. In Phoenix she lived next door to our apartment. We had been best friends since freshman year of high school.

"Wonderful, I will get a guest room ready with your thing then. Edward, would you mind to come down and help Emmett with the luggage?" Esme called upstairs. I heard a "yeah" and then footsteps. A man began to walk down the stairs. Edward's pictures did him no justice. He was a god; his body lean but the tugging of his clothes hinted at the muscles that were there, his green orbs penetrating and his bronze hair in disarray. Emmett released my hand and ran up to his brother. Edward's face broke out into a smile and hugged him back.

"Uh… Emmett… Can't… Breathe…" Edward choked out. I laughed and Emmett sat him back down.

"Sorry Eddie, I missed you. It's been years," Emmett sadly stated the last part.

"I know, too long. Who's this?" Edward nodded toward me and Alice where we stood watching the reunion.

"Edward, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan, and our best friend Alice Brandon. Bella, Alice, this is Edward, my brother." Emmett introduced us.

I held my hand out and he shook it, his eyes never leaving mine. "It's nice to finally meet the brother Emmett never shut up about." I laughed.

"Yes, Emmett spoke of you the few times we spoke on the phone," Edward replied, letting go of my hand reluctantly. I found that strange; he had a fiancée didn't he? I took Emmett's hand again when it was free. Alice shook Edward's hand next. I looked up to see piercing blue eyes staring at us from the stairs. She had long blonde hair and was breathtakingly beautiful. I felt my ego take a few hits when she started to descend the stairs. Her body was one that every model in the world would envy. I watched as her clothes hugged her curves perfectly. She was very tall and I found myself gawking at her. I quickly looked away and up to Emmett, who had been entranced by her beauty. I felt a deep stab of pain in my heart. Emmett looked down to me and kissed me on top of the head that made me start to think I was just imagining it. Of course he would gawk at her, I mean come on. She was beautiful. I looked to see Alice gawking too. And Alice never gawked. I was just psyching myself out. Of course I would feel intimidated by someone of her stature. "Oh Emmett, Bella, Alice, this is my fiancée Rosalie Hale." Edward greeted us. I noticed he had no real interest towards her at the moment. I wondered if they had fought just before we arrived.

Esme showed us to our rooms quickly after everyone was acquainted. Esme said that Carlisle was asleep at the moment and we would see him at dinner. Emmett pulled me down to the bed with him. I fell into his arms and we sighed. I hugged his waist with one arm while he had one of his wrapped around my frame. Emmett's fingers began to play with my hair. I looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. I found home when I looked into his orbs. He smiled and kissed my lips. The kiss started out soft and sweet but soon I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly and we started to fight for dominance with our tongues. Emmett of course one out and explored my mouth while one hand traveled up my back and the other in my hair. I had my hands locked around his neck and in his hair. Emmett rolled me on top of him so that I was straddling him, never breaking the kiss. I felt his hands travel down my sides and draw circles on my exposed skin. I moaned into his mouth. He pushed his hands down further to my butt and squeezed. "Emmett," I squeaked and slapped his shoulder playfully. I moved my hands down his chest and played with the hem of his shirt, teasingly. I pulled away from the kiss so I could lick my way up his chest as I pulled his shirt off; something he told me he liked very much. I felt him get excited as I did this. The shirt was slung out of site and I started to kiss him again. Emmett grabbed my top and pulled it over my head, breaking the kiss for only a second to pull the shirt off. I broke the kiss for air, but his lips never left my skin. I felt him kiss his way down my jaw and neck to my collarbone where he worked his way back up to my ear. He began to suck on the sensitive spot behind my ear and licked at it. I let a moan escape my lips and I started to move my hips back and forth against his hips. He groaned and flipped us over.

"Bella I want you now." Emmett whispered to my ear, sending shivers through me.

"Then take me," I giggled as he grabbed my jeans a nearly ripped them off. He fumbled over the buttons, so I helped him out and unbuttoned them and slipped them off. I reached for his jeans and began to unbutton them. I slid them off of him and he kicked them to the floor. Emmett was left in black boxers and I was in a red lace bra and matching boy shorts. He groaned when he got a sight of the lace and I giggled. I knew I shouldn't have giggled because that always drove Emmett mad, and little, or should I say HUGE, Emmett got happy. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I moved them down to grab his butt as payback.

The door opened, "Hey guys, dinners-" Edward stood there dumbfounded staring at us. I felt myself blush. "Uh, I'm sorry." He began to retreat but Emmett was furious.

"Mother fucker, why didn't you fucking knock?" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, honey its fine. I will make it up to you tonight," I got up and winked at him as I put on my silk robe. I walked to the bathroom and felt a certain pair of green orbs on me.

I heard Emmett laugh as I closed the door. "She's hot Edward, I get it. But will you please put it away; I don't need to know you're happy about my girlfriend. Okay?" I laughed and opened the door to see Edward gawking at the door; he was startled when I opened it. I smiled.

"Oh come one Emmett, what about sharing?" I asked teasingly and winked at Edward before I closed the door and got in the shower. That was great, my boyfriend's brother walks in on us about to have sex and I just met the guy. This was going to be a fun trip.

**A/N so tell me what you think so far? This is my first lemony story and second fanficiton. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thank you!**


	2. Chpt 2 Teasing

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me?!**

Chapter 2 Teasing

Bella P.O.V.

After last night's little sneak peak at a homemade porno, Edward couldn't look at me. I got up that morning in a green camisole and pink boxer shorts and slipped downstairs for my morning coffee. I was used to getting up early with a cup of Jo. I was reaching for a mug when I heard shuffling feet enter the kitchen then stop. I grabbed the mug and turned around to see Edward clad in his boxers, every muscle on his chest and stomach was exquisite. "How do you like your coffee?" I asked sweetly, pulling down another mug. I sat them down and pulled the coffee pitcher out and poured his and mine.

Edward cleared his throat and came to sit down on a stool. "Black, thank you," he mumbled and took a sip. I pulled out cream and added a small amount and took a sip to test it, perfect! I sat down across from him. "I'm sorry about last night; it was rude of me to walk in. Knowing Emmett, one should always knock before entering. He should have a sign that said 'Enter at your own risk!' hanging on his door." Edward said after a few minutes.

"Don't worry about it. I know what you mean though; in college, when we first started dating, I opened the door to his dorm and he was dancing to some Britney Spears song naked. I have to say that image is burned in my head." I laughed.

"Wow, once I walked into his room in high school and he was dancing around and singing to Barbie Girl while getting dressed for school. He was clad in a pair of socks, that's it. Something no brother should have to witness." Edward blushed and shuddered at the thought.

"Are you two reminiscing on memories of me naked?" Emmett boomed when he walked into the kitchen.

"Of course honey, who wouldn't?" I gave Edward a wink and leaned up into Emmett's embrace. He kissed me once and headed for the fridge. "Coffee is made, do you want a cup?" I asked standing up to pull another mug down.

"Sure," Emmett mumbled from the fridge. He came out with toaster strudels. I made him a cup and added a cup of sugar and a dash of cream. "Mmm, perfect babe," Emmett mumbled after taking a sip and popping the strudels into the toaster.

"You haven't changed at all, Em," Edward chuckled.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently.

"You had toaster strudels back from middle school till I guess now every Saturday morning even though you knew Esme would get up and fix a huge breakfast."

"Yeah, one night in college, I spent the night on a Friday and I woke up to the smell of those. I opened my eyes and he was sitting there with a tray that had every flavor possible. 'Breakfast in bed,' as he put it." I laughed at the memory. The other two laughed along.

"I thought it was romantic," Emmett said after a minute, sadly.

"I never said it wasn't," I said and hugged him. Em moved his hand down a pinched my butt. "Hey, what was that for?" I gasped.

"That was for last night. I think that was when Edward walked in." Em said.

"Yeah, you had your hand on his butt, I guess that's only fair," Edward mumbled with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You grabbed my butt first though!" I whined. He hugged me quickly, like I knew he would. I reached both hands down and grabbed his butt. He was only wearing boxers and a wife beater. Em yelped and pulled back.

"Truce?" Emmett asked, extending his hand out.

"Truce," I grumbled, shaking his hand and he pulled it up and kissed it. Just like always when we made truces.

"Ew, so I'm going to go back to my room." Edward whined and headed for the stairs.

"Good, now I have you all to myself." Emmett grumbled, picking me up and setting me on the counter. I giggled and he began kissing me. I wrapped my hands into his hair and my legs wound around his waist. He moved as close as he could get to me. I heard someone clear their voice and then someone else burst in a fit of giggles. I recognized the giggles as Alice. I peeked my head around Emmett to see Alice standing in a night gown next to a blonde boy I figured was Jasper, who was in a wife beater and boxers. My face was probably beat red. "Alice, really?" Em asked, purely let down. He had yet to get intimate with me since we got here, every time someone walked in.

"Sorry, but you two are hilarious. I swear you go at it like rabbits." Alice giggled again. I heard more people enter the kitchen. Edward and Rosalie came in. Edward put a t-shirt on and Rose had on a camisole and boy short underwear. Her legs were flawless. Edward and Rosalie were laughing at Alice's comment and then seeing the position we were in. I let my arms and legs fall and hopped off of the counter. I made my way to the stairs; I knew they were probably thinking I was some kind of slut. But I honestly didn't care, because I knew I wasn't. Emmett is the only guy I had ever been with physically. I had only dated twice before him; and those were brief. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. There was a slight knock and I mumbled for them to come in. I peeked and saw Emmett come in.

"I'm sorry about my family," Emmett apologized and sitting on the bed. I crawled into his lap and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What are you apologizing for? I love them," I said truthfully. Esme was so sweet and like a mother to me; Carlisle was so considerate and generous; Edward was kind and had a good sense of humor; I'm sure Rosalie and Jasper would grow on me once I got to know them. I didn't really like Rosalie though because I saw the way she was eyeing Emmett last night at dinner. I also noticed the few glances Emmett would give her. I wasn't the jealous type. Emmett would never cheat on me. But it kind of hurt that someone was able to catch his attention while we were so close to each other. Then again, just look at Rosalie, I mean I'm sure she gets guy reactions like that all of the time. _I _was the one wrapped in Emmett's arms right now; not _her_, or anyone else. I felt him kiss my forehead. He sat me on the bed and hovered over me.

"I never got to finish what I started last night," Emmett said and gave me a lustful look. His eyes were darkened with the lust and I gave in. I pulled his lips to mine and slid out from under him to lock the door. "Smart," Em said and brought me down to him. I pulled his wife beater off and ran my hands across his chest and abs. Loving the familiarity of his chest, the one place I could always run to. He laid me down and out his knees on either side of my thighs. He reached down while kissing me and started to tug at my camisole. I was getting impatient with his teasing. He finally brought it up and threw it to the floor. I was left in another lacy bra and he moaned. His mouth attacked my chin and worked its way down my neck and collarbone. He paused when he met my valley and arched my back so he could unclasp my bra. I could feel the heat in between my legs rise. Emmett threw my bra somewhere and started to suck and nip at one nipple while the other hand took care of the other one. Getting them erect and ready for what was coming. He switched breasts and worked for a little bit. Then he kissed and licked his way back up to my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I felt a hand trace down my sides and slide along the edge of my shorts. I ground my hips into his and continued until he became impatient. He felt how wet I was and I felt how ready he was for me. Em sucked and nipped his way down to my shorts. He looked at me the entire time while making his way down to my womanhood. His fingers clasped themselves over the edge of my shorts and pulled them off with slow torture movements. He kissed each newly exposed skin and down to my ankles until he threw my shorts to the side. I was fully naked beneath him, something he never got tired of seeing. He raked my body with wanting eyes. I found his blue orbs and he locked my gaze before plunging down to my wetness. "Oh Bella, you're so wet for me," Em murmured beneath my thigh. He was kissing his way up. He licked my lips with his tongue and then stuck it in, cleaning up my drippings and moving at a steady pace. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and ground my hips into his face. He licked and sucked at me. His tongue never losing time, he stuck two fingers in and they worked my clit while he licked and sucked. "Cum for me Bella, you know you want to," Emmett moaned into my wetness. I moaned his name, and he picked up speed. Pumping his tongue and fingers at a rhythmic time and speed. I felt myself tense and then release into his mouth. He sucked and licked up every last drop. Em licked his way back up my body and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself in his mouth and I moaned.

"My turn," I whispered against his lips. He smiled and lay down on the bed. I licked and sucked my way down his chest; nipping at his sensitive spots that made his shudder. I reached his boxers and slid my tongue along the edge of them.

"Oh, Bella," Em groaned. I pulled his boxers down as painfully slow as he did; licked and sucking my way down. I threw his boxers and found my way back to his erection. I loved how big Em was. I was scared at first that he would be too big, but I accommodated just fine. I looked up into his orbs and he was staring back with so much lust in his eyes. I wrapped one hand around his shaft and licked his tip. He moaned my name and looked up to see his eyes roll to the back of his head. I slipped my mouth over his tip and took as much as I could take. I licked and sucked on some parts while my hand worked his shaft. He was moaning and twitching. I licked and pumped faster. I started to bob my head up and down and he grabbed my hair with his hands and started to pull me more. I felt him tense and prepared myself to take him fully in my mouth. He moaned my name and I swallowed quickly. Em told me I didn't have to, but he thought it was sexy at the same time. I did it to prove he wasn't the only one who could eat it. I kissed him and he relished at his taste in my mouth that I found extremely hot. I straddled him and moved my hips on his; his dick rubbing my backside as I rubbed. I felt the friction increase and he grew impatient. Em picked me up and positioned myself just over him. I slid myself down onto him and took a second to get situated. I leaned down and kissed him as he grabbed my hips and began to move me along with his movements. He flipped us over and I put my leg over his shoulder for better access. "God Bella, you're so tight and wet for me." Em grunted between thrusts. He was pounding into me fully. He would pull almost all the way out and then thrust back in. We both were moaning each other's names. "Come on Bella, cum for me." Em said as he pumped harder and faster into me. He was standing on the edge of the cliff with me. We jumped off together and he moved slower to ride out our waves of pleasure. "God Bella, I love you." He murmured as he collapsed next to me, I whispered my 'I love you' and clinged to him. Em didn't pull out of me; our limbs were tangled together and I felt at home here. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair with one hand, the other holding my waist close to him. We lay there for a few minutes, catching our breaths. I asked if he wanted to take a bath with me and he jumped at the idea. He ran into the bathroom and filled up the Jacuzzi tub.

"Em, you're ridiculous, you know that?" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist as he stroked my hair and hummed.

"I just love washing your hair," He whispered into my hair. I giggled and got into the warm bubble bath. Emmett slid behind me and I immediately felt him against my back. He reached for my strawberry shampoo and squeezed some out into his hand. He rubbed it into my hair after wetting it and began to massage it. I let my head roll back and I moaned quietly. He took a cup and washed out the soap and massaged his hands into my hair to get out everything that was left. Em grabbed my conditioner and added some to my hair. He washed that and got to his favorite part; washing my body. He grabbed my body scrubber and freesia body wash. He poured a small amount on it and began to lather it on my back and neck. He moved down to my arms and then my stomach and chest. He moved underwater further and reached my lower region. I felt his fingers rub against it and then another one added to the strokes. I moaned and backed up as far as I could to Emmett as he stroked me to my pleasure zone. I cried out his name as I came.

"I love you," I said and kissed his cheek and stood up. I felt him move his hand up my thigh and grab my ass. "Hey, what about truce?" I asked.

"That was for public grabs, we are in the privacy of our bathroom, and I think I can grab what I want." Em stated a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine, I'm going to get dressed." I said and wrapped myself into a towel and dried off. I slipped on jeans and a softball t-shirt from college. I put on bottom eyeliner, top mascara, and a little blue eye shadow to match my shirt. I dried my hair and left it in the waves that cascaded down my back. Em said he loved it when I left it down without doing anything to it. I walked downstairs to find Alice playing chess with Jasper. "Hey Al! I haven't talked to you since yesterday really. Anything new?" I asked as I sat down next to them.

"Not much, Jazz is really good at chess though." She grumbled.

"Oh, I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm Bella Swan." I introduced myself to Jasper.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Hale. Rosalie's twin," He said and turned back to the game. "But only physically, not mentally. I find her shallow and if it weren't for Edward being a wussy, he wouldn't be marrying her. They started to go out for their own strange reasons. The main reason is convenience. Edward thinks that it would break Esme and Carlisle's hearts if he dumps her, so he has been with her since. He doesn't want to disappoint Carlisle at all. He is the reason Edward went away to Harvard and never came home. Rosalie got bored with waiting for him to graduate, so they sort of fallen out of love. Rose only said yes to Edward because she feels obligated too. Sorry, I thought I would brief you on the drama around here." Jasper gave me a warm smile. I liked him, he was open and charming. Alice would really like him; I wonder if she already does?

"Thank you, I feel in the loop now," I giggled and noticed how bad Jasper was beating Alice. He had her queen cornered and she only had one piece left to protect it. Alice flipped her queen over and sighed.

"Let's watch a movie!" Alice said suddenly, grabbing my hand and tugging me into the living room, where Edward and Rosalie were sitting on opposite sides of the couch. When we entered, Rosalie scooted over and cuddled with Edward. They both seemed to hate showing their 'affection' for each other when someone comes by.

"What are we watching?" I asked. I felt my breath knock out of me as Emmett swept me up into his arms. "Em. Can't. Breathe," I choked out.

"Oh, sorry Bells," He sat me down and kissed my forehead. He tugged me down with him onto the love seat. We cuddled and got settled as _He's Just Not That Into You_ started. I absolutely loved this movie. But I'm sad Scarlet Johansson's character wasn't able to find love in the end. Her and that guy made a cute couple, but how could he have sex with his wife while she was in the closet? That is messed up! I yawned as Alice put in the next movie, _Slumdog Millionaire. _I fell asleep in Emmett's arms; my feet were tucked between his legs. I woke up when someone shook me awake. Emmett kissed my forehead and smiled at me. He had this gleam in his eyes; I didn't know what from though. He only got that gleam when he had a big secret. I gave him an odd look and sat up. Everyone was purposely looking in other directions. The movie was over and the credits were rolling; but no one made a move to take it out. I stood and took it out. There was a shine that reflected off of my hand when I hit open with my left hand. I took another glance at it and gasped. There sat a silver platinum ring with a huge diamond on it. My hand moved over my mouth and I turned to see Emmett kneeling on one knee in front of me. I felt tears began to streak down my face. "Isabella Marie Swan, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you when you walked into class our first day of our freshman year. I have loved you ever since. I will always love you. Will you marry me?" He asked and I could only nod and smile. I felt everyone's eyes on us and he jumped up and pulled me into his arms where he kissed me passionately. I heard a person run out of the room but I was too caught up in Emmett to notice. Shortly after, another pair of footsteps left. Alice cheered and pulled me into a hug.

"You have to let me plan your wedding!" Alice yelled, excitedly.

"Duh, and you are of course my maid of honor!" I added, she cheered and hugged me tightly. She ran up to her room to start planning. I swear that girl was always bouncing with energy. Jasper came over and gave his congratulations. Esme flew into the living room and swept me up into a hug.

"I'm so happy! Emmett, I'm so proud of you. This girl is really perfect for you, nice catch. Don't let her get away from you or I will certainly beat you." Esme started to hound her son with promises and death threats if he hurt me. I knew he wouldn't. I felt someone call me; I turned to see Edward motioning me for me to follow. He walked me to Esme and Carlisle's room.

"He wanted to say congratulations. Oh, congratulations by the way," He mumbled the last part with a sad expression. Edward was probably jealous of his brother for finding someone he actually loved.

"Hey, if you don't love her, don't marry her." I whispered in his ears before I entered Carlisle's room. His light was on and he was sitting up in his bed. "Carlisle," I went over and hugged my soon to be father-in-law.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you very much. Congratulations about the engagement. You're going to have your hands full with that one though. I thought you would be one to fall for an Edward type, but Emmett suits you fine." Carlisle smiled up to me.

"I missed you too. Thank you; I know what I was getting into. Well, at least I think I did." I exchanged a laugh with him, ignoring his last comment about the 'Edward type'.

**A/N so what do you think? I really have to go to bed, so I didn't write more. But I think this is a good place to stop. Please review and tell me what you think. Ask me questions because I love to answer them! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chpt 3 Sweet Surprises

Chapter Three Sweet Surprises

I crept out of Carlisle's room when we finished speaking. I turned around after closing the door to find Edward leaning against the wall. His features were god like and I ogled him while his eyes were concentrating on the floor. His face was contorted with deep thought. "You don't know anything about me. How could you assume I don't love Rosalie?" Edward asked harshly after a moment of complete silence.

"I don't know you, but I get the feeling you two have no feelings towards each other. You two seem miserable together. I have only been here two days and I have already interpreted that. I have a good sense of when a relationship is working and when it's not. So why are you pretending?" I queried.

"Look, you have no right going around and making assumptions about something you would never understand. Keep your comments to yourself, please." Edward said and stormed down the hallway. I knew I was right, and he knew it too. But was he going to admit it?

xxxx

That night at dinner, I was sitting between Emmett and Alice; Edward was sitting directly in front of me. He decided that he would ignore me. He wouldn't speak to me or glance at me while we ate. If he had to look my way it would be a harsh glare. Alice sensed our tension and asked me about after dinner. I didn't have time to answer as Edward walked past us. His arm was on Rosalie's shoulder and he was whispering in her ear. I heard her giggle and she wrapped an arm around his waist. She pushed him into the wall and kissed him. Her eyes were closed, but as I passed them, I saw Edward smirking at me. I felt rage towards Edward, and a slight feeling of jealousy. But I didn't know why I would feel jealous over Rosalie. Was it her looks? No, I was pretty; I could get guys to stare. Was it the fact she had Edward? I shook my head at the thought. I had Emmett, who was my fiancé. Edward was Rosalie's fiancé; she could flaunt and fondle him all she wanted. "Bella, you didn't answer me," Alice said as we walked up the stairs. We sat on her bed with the door slightly shut.

"It's nothing really," I said quietly; ashamed at myself for allowing those words to come out of my mouth to Edward. I had no right to tell him that. I didn't even know the guy.

"Bella, you can tell me anything. And it's not 'nothing' if you are so worked up about it." Alice said.

"Fine, today when Emmett proposed, Edward was really sad. I thought it was because he was engaged to someone he didn't love, and his brother found someone he truly loved. I confronted him on it and told him not to marry her if he didn't love her. He got mad and told me that it wasn't my business and I didn't have a right to say that. I realized in the hallway when Rosalie and Edward were making out that I didn't have a right. It wasn't my business to dig into. But he is still mad at me for stepping out of the line." I released all the feelings I had been bottling up all day on her.

"Honestly Bella, I was going to tell him that after we finished watching the movies, but he had disappeared. Now I know you were telling him when I was going to. I am proud of you for speaking your mind. It's not your fault that you spoke the truth, he just needs to accept it. I think he is just scared to dump Rosalie like that though. I do have to tell you that his face fell when Emmett pulled out the ring and slid it on your finger while you were asleep. Emmett told us to keep quiet and it looked like Edward was about to cry. I started to think that he might be jealous of Emmett for being engaged to _you_. Not just that Em found someone he loved. But he found _you_." Alice confided in me. When she said the last part, I felt my heart start to pound rapidly. I was blushing badly too. Edward Cullen **might **_like_ _**me**_?

"Nonsense; he completely despises me at the moment. But I think he started to make out in the hall with Rose as if to say, 'Your wrong, we care about each other,' but it was all a charade. His face may have been smirking, but his eyes were screaming with pain and with something I couldn't place." I told her.

"I bet he was wishing it was you he was making out with." Alice said quietly, just below a whisper.

"If you say so, I'm going to go to bed. I'm sure Em wants to celebrate. Ugh third time today," I grumbled the last part.

I was right. I opened the door to our room to find the room illuminated by candles everywhere. There were roses decorating the bed and floor, leading to the bathroom. I followed the trail that led to the bathtub that had rose petals floating on the water. The candles surrounded the bath and I felt tears well in my eyes when I read his note that was sitting on red and white towels.

_Bella,_

_I love you._

_I'm so glad you accepted my proposal._

_I thought you would want to relax a bit._

_So I made the bath for you._

_I hope you enjoy it._

_Tonight will be your night of pleasure._

_I will be waiting in the bed._

_Love,_

_Emmett Cullen._

_P.S. I love you so much Mrs. Future Cullen._

This was the sweetest thing he had ever done besides propose. Probably the most romantic ever. I undressed and slid into the bath. It was warm and the roses smelt wonderful. They were so soft against my skin. I relaxed and let my head fall back. I sat there for a few moments, drinking up the moment. I washed my body with my freesia body wash for the second time today. He loved the smell on me. I rinsed my hair and left it smelling like roses and strawberries. I climbed out and dried my feet off. I walked out into our room; naked. Emmett had laid rose petals on the bed that spelled _I love you_. I heard the door creep open and I guessed it was Emmett. I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway; gaping at the view of me naked and wet. I blushed scarlet and stood rooted to the spot in shock. He gulped loudly and blushed deep crimson. His eyes raked over my body hungrily. "Like what you see?" I asked and spun around once. I tried to joke it off, but the mood was still very serious and awkward. His head bobbed up and down incoherently. I relished at the thought he liked my body. I saw his pants get a little too tight in the crotch area. I couldn't believe I was getting this kind of reaction out of him. I wanted to jump on him and take him right then and there. But what about my fiancé, who had planned all of this? I felt guilty immediately for thinking that way of Edward. I was engaged and so was he. So why was I still feeling this pull towards him. I turned around quickly and grabbed a something to cover up. That seemed to snap Edward out of it.

"I am terribly sorry. I came in here to apologize for my earlier actions. Now I'm apologizing for my actions now. I'm sorry for walking in. I really should knock," he was rambling off; not making any sense. I walked over to him and placed my finger over his mouth.

"It's okay; I'm not yelling at you, am I?" I teased.

"Sorry, um, the reason I-" he was cut off by giggling. I recognized it as Rosalie's because I had just heard it not too long ago. Edward turned around curiously, obviously knowing the laugh. I quickly threw on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I stepped out into the hall where Edward was rigid. I saw what he saw. Emmett was tickling Rosalie on the stairs. I halted and I felt a rip through my chest. I felt a sob escape my lips and I saw Emmett's blue eyes look up at me with shock. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes warily. Sunshine was coming in through the windows; meaning I had been knocked out for the night at least. I took in my surroundings; I was in someone else's room. Their bed was soft and black. I slumped back into the fluffy pillows when I tried to sit up. Suddenly someone ran over to my side. I felt a hand press to my forehead, checking my temperature. I heard the soft, velvet voice speak quietly, "Bella, are you awake?"

"Huh?" was all that could escape my lips, but a million questions were flying through my head. Why was I in Edward's bed? What happened last night after I caught Emmett with Rosalie? Where was Emmett? Better yet, where was Rosalie? This was _her_ bed too.

"Good, you scared me there for a while. You fainted last night. I picked you up and carried you to my room. I told Emmett to leave you alone so you wouldn't get upset and faint again. He has been out in the hall constantly pounding his head into the walls. Now are you alright?" He asked with worried eyes. I tried to keep up with his quick voice and take it all in. I glanced over the clock and gasped. It was 5 o'clock. I had been out for 19 hours!

"Oh my god, I've been out that long?" I asked.

"Yeah, you were quite amusing while you slept though. Did you know you talked?" Edward asked with a smirk.

I blushed deeply; I immediately remembered what I had dreamt about. "Oh god, what did I say this time?" I knew I had dreamt about Edward and some naughty things.

"You said _sexy,_" I felt my blush darken, "_take me now_," oh no, "_Edward please,"_ his smile widened as he went on. I slapped him playfully.

"Uh-uh." I said childishly.

"Uh-huh," he said, his face was extremely close and I could see his eyes darken. I felt his breath against my lips. I was leaning into them when I heard a soft knock. "What do you want me to do, it's probably Emmett?" Edward asked, leaning away from me. I sighed and thought for a moment.

"Could you give us a moment?" I asked him politely. He nodded and got up to open the door. I saw him glare at Emmett as they passed. Edward left and shut the door behind Emmett as he walked in.

"Bella, I am so sorry about last night. I can explain. Please let me explain," he begged, kneeling down at the edge of the bed. I nodded my head for him to continue. "I was on my way up the stairs to get back to you when I bumped into Rosalie. She fell down on top of me and giggled. I asked her what was so funny and she said she was ticklish. I ticked her sides to annoy her when I heard your cry. I looked up to see you slump towards the floor. Edward caught you. He glared at me and Rosalie and took you into his room. He slammed the door and wouldn't let me come in. Please, please, forgive me," Emmett's eyes were pleading with me. I felt it in my heart he was telling the truth. But was I ready to up and forgive him like that? I didn't know what to do.

"Emmett, part of me wants to believe you. I really need to think about it. Part of me wants to forgive you. Just give me some time. Okay?" I looked deeply into his orbs to see if I had hurt him as much as I was hurt. I didn't want to do that. I just wanted time to think. I didn't want to rush back into things too quickly and then regret it later. I slid the ring off of my finger. I looked at it for a long time. I felt tears fall down my face. I glanced up to see him crying as well. "This is just so that I can think clearly. So that I'm not forced into doing something I don't want to do. I will ask for it if and when I'm ready." I handed him the ring. He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Emmett brought his face towards mine and kissed me on the lips; our last kiss for now. He kissed my forehead and walked outside. I heard loud footsteps down the stairs, a door slamming, and a car peal out of the driveway. I let a loud sob escape my mouth. The door flew open and Edward ran to me. He held me in his arms and wiped my tears away. I found this odd because he was engaged to Rosalie. But I didn't say anything. I didn't want to leave the comforts of his arms. His chest was warm and welcoming. His arms were wrapped around me protectively. I held onto him tightly; not wanting to ever leave him. I sobbed into his shoulder and soaked it after a few minutes. He was silent and rocked me gently. I would hear him whisper 'its okay, I'm here' every once in a while. I didn't know how long I cried or that I had fallen asleep again until I felt someone pick me up and put me under the covers. I let my eyes flutter open to see Edward turning to leave. "Wait, please don't leave," I hated being selfish. I knew he had been with me all night and day, and looks like he was in here another night. I glanced at the clock and it read 9 P.M. I bet he was starving. I wasn't hungry, I couldn't think about food.

"Okay Bella," he slid under the covers and brought me into his arms again.

"I'm sorry Edward. I know I'm keeping you, but I don't want to be alone right now. Rosalie is probably upset I stole her bed. Are you two fighting because of me?" I asked, scared that I had caused a fight between them.

"Nonsense, I would rather comfort you. I didn't know if you felt awkward with sleeping in the same bed as me. Last night I stayed outside arguing with Rosalie. I was scared we had woken you, but you were pretty out of it. And trust me; we were fighting long before you even came. We've grown distant and fight constantly. Last night just set me off. I can't believe she did that. Especially with someone who was taken. I'm used to her flirting around, but she never got physical about it. And then she did it with someone who just got engaged. It just made the pot of our boiling problems spill over and we had to work through them. We aren't on speaking terms right now." Edward said, trying to soothe me, but it wasn't working. It made me feel bad that they weren't speaking to each other. I leaned my head up to look at him in the eyes. His green orbs were sparkling with something I couldn't place. It looked like longing, but I wasn't sure. The room was very dark and it casted shadows on his skin. He looked like a marble statue that was made to resemble a god. My breathing hitched when I realized how close our faces were. His breath was hot against my lips and I was mere inches away from his. I looked into his eyes again and saw them darken. I let my face close the short distance and mold my lips to his.

**A/N Oh, sorry for the cliffy. I will try to update tomorrow if I have time. I will be updating my other story tomorrow as well. It's called Love Bites. Check it out! It's not a lemon story, but it's still good. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I had one path and another path. One was that Edward called it off with Rosalie, but Edward said it wasn't time to yet. So they are just not talking to each other for right now. This will come into play later on. Next chapter will have a lemon. Guess between whom?! Review and tell me who you think is going to hook up!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chpt 4 Honesty

**A/N I wanted to say thanks for the reviews! They were ah-inspiring. **

Previously:

_I let my face close the short distance and mold my lips to his. _

Chapter 4 Honesty

At first Edward was hesitant, but then he got into the kiss. It became urgent, like we were pushing all of our built of sexual tension in that kiss. My fingers found themselves wrapped up in his hair. His hands were raking over my body, pulling me closer. I hitched my left leg over his hip so that I was now straddling him. I started to move my fingers down his neck and over his shoulders. Edward's hands moved down to my hips and back up my sides. I felt him grow hard under me. I rubbed my hips against his and he moaned into my mouth. I broke the kiss so I could catch my much needed breath. His lips never left my skin and he kissed his way down my neck and across my collarbone. The t-shirt was getting in the way of his exploration, so I took it off and threw it somewhere. It was then I remembered I wasn't wearing a bra. I thought I heard Edward growl, but I told myself I was imaging things. His hands cupped my breasts that fit perfectly in them. His fingers grazed over my erect nipples and I moaned. My head fell back and I felt my eyes roll back. I looked back down when he began to lick one breast while the other worked the other. He flipped us so I was lying under him. I brought my hands down to the hem of his shirt and played with it. He groaned at the feel of my touch on his hips. I brought his shirt up slowly, kissing and licking every new patch of skin exposed. He moaned when I licked over his nipple and nibbled lightly. He raised his arms so I could pull it all the way off. It was discarded and I began to rake my hands over his chiseled chest. It wasn't as bulky as Emmett's, but I loved it all the more. His skin was so soft and I relished in the feel. He brought his lips down to mine hungrily. I didn't complain as I traced my fingers over his chest and down to his hips were I traced the top of his jeans. I started to unbutton them when Edward grabbed my hands and held them over my head with one hand. "Not yet," he whispered in a low, husky voice. I was already wet, but that made me even wetter. I knew he could feel my arousal when I rubbed my hips against his. He moaned and started to tug painfully slow at my pajama pants.

"Edward, please," I begged him.

"Please what?" Edward toyed. I moaned when he started to lick and nip at every new exposed piece of skin. Since I wasn't wearing underwear, I was completely naked under him. His orbs raked hungrily up and down my body. He spread my legs out wide and made a _tsk tsk _noise. "Bella, you're so wet for me. I need to teach you patience, you've been a bad girl and need to be punished," Edward teased.

"Yes, punished," I moaned softly. He lowered his head and kissed the inside of my thigh. I felt his breath at my core. His tongue licked my folds lightly. My hips bucked forward at the motion. His hands reached out and pressed my hips firmly down. His tongue entered my core and began to move along my walls. Finding my G-Spot and getting a loud moan out of me, Edward stuck a finger in and began to pump me while he sucked on my spot. I felt myself starting to tense and he felt it too. He stuck another finger in and started to pump faster, his tongue picking up pace. His name escaped my lips as I released into his mouth. Edward licked up the last of my juices and I pulled him back up to me. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and I instantly tasted myself on him mixed with his own taste. I relished in the pleasure as I rode out my waves. I brought my hands down to unbutton his jeans; this time he didn't stop me. I pushed him down onto the bed and started to repay the torture as I brought his jeans down inch by inch. I kissed each new exposed patch of skin and nipped at it.

"Bella," he moaned his voice low and husky. I threw the jeans somewhere and met the task at hand; boxers that were having a problem adjusting to the tight tug from his cock. I smiled and licked along the hem of his boxers and a moan escaped Edward's lips. I tugged the boxers down and tossed them aside. I nearly fell off the bed when I saw him. The Cullen boys definitely had a gene of large cocks. I stared wide-eyed. Emmett's was big, but this was a little bit bigger. I wondered how in the hell that was going to fit. I heard him chuckle. I looked up to see amusement in his eyes. I smirked and stalked my prey. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and licked his tip. I glanced up to see Edward's head roll back and a groan escape his lips. I took him in my mouth, well as much as I could make room for. I relaxed my mouth and tongue so I could fit more of him in there. I started to bob my head up and down. One hand was stroking his shaft and the other was tickling his balls. His hips bucked and I nearly choked because he almost went completely in. I loved the feeling though. I licked and swirled my tongue around him. I let my teeth graze over his skin and his hands flew into my hair. He began to move my head up and down with his hands. "Oh, god, Bella, I'm going to-" Edward moaned just as he went over the edge. I had prepared myself swallowed all of the juices. His arms pulled me up to him and kissed me. I straddled his hips and rubbed my core against his hips. I caught the groan that escaped him with my mouth. Edward rolled us over so that he was hovering just over me. I felt his tip at my entrance, but he paused for an 'okay' to proceed. I nodded my head and he entered me. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could enter deeper. He let me adjust for a second before he began to move in and out of me with passion. I met each of his thrusts. I kept my eyes locked with his the entire time. We reached our climaxes together and were sent over the edge crying out each other's names. He collapsed next to me but I stayed close so that he couldn't pull out of me. I loved the feeling of him inside of me. I felt complete in his arms. We stared into each other's orbs for what seemed like hours, but were only about ten minutes. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I began to think about what we had just done. Even though it was so wrong, it felt so right. I couldn't find it in myself to feel guilty. I knew this would break Emmett's heart. But there was a spark in his eyes when he was with Rosalie on the stairs that he never had with me. I saw that spark in Edward's eyes now. "What is it, love?" Edward asked when I hadn't answered something I he had said that I had missed.

"Oh, I was just thinking." I said quietly.

"Care to tell me what about?" He inquired.

"Well, that even though this is so wrong, it just feels right. First of all, I am only temporarily separated from my fiancé; your fiancé is still in the house. Second of all, I've only known you for like three days. But I feel so connected to you. I can't explain it. I don't feel guilty or regret doing this. I just feel so complete in your arms." I confided in him. I felt him kiss my hair.

"I was thinking the same thing. I noticed you weren't wearing your ring earlier. But I had decided not to ask. Do you care to inform me on your current situation with my brother?" Edward asked curiously.

"He told me his story and I said that I really needed to think about everything. I hadn't really thought through the engagement yet, so I wanted more time to think. I said half of me wanted to believe and forgive him. But the other part was screaming to me to consider everything. I don't think I am ready to get married yet. That's why I gave him the ring back. I told him that it was so that I wasn't pressured into one decision. I said that I would ask for it back if and when I wanted it. But right now, I don't want it." I told him truthfully.

"I'm glad that you're really thinking through everything. I am thinking of how me and Rosalie have become so distant that I can't remember why we even started dating. We have nothing in common. We constantly argue about everything. Like when you arrived here, we were fighting about how I was tired of her crap cluttering the closet. She went off at me and I was totally pissed when I started to go downstairs. But then I saw you. Everything began to brighten, until I saw you were with my brother. I felt jealous that Emmett had managed to catch a girl like you. Everything about you was enticing. I wanted to get to know everything about you and what made you smile, cry, mad, laugh, or even blush; which is something I love. Especially when you're nude and just got out of the shower and someone just happened to walk in on you." I smiled at the memory. "But I felt even worse when Emmett pulled out a ring and slid it on your hand. I felt like he just taken away the greatest thing God has had to offer me. I didn't acknowledge mine and Rosalie's distance until I saw how close Emmett and you were. I wanted to be the one you were close to. I was left dumbfounded when you called me out on it in the hallway outside of Carlisle's room. I snapped at you so you wouldn't figure out the real reason I was down about the new engagement. Then when I saw your face after I somehow managed to get Rosalie to kiss me, I knew I couldn't stay away anymore. I saw the pain in your eyes when you saw her mouth on mine. I felt so guilty and pained to see you hurt; I quickly pushed Rosalie away and flew upstairs to talk to you. I was about to knock on Alice's door when I heard you talking about me. I guessed I kind of eavesdropped. I caught the conversation when I heard you say I was mad at you and told you it was none of your business. I am really glad that you had told me in the hallway. It made me really think about everything. Your right; I shouldn't marry her if I didn't love her. I'm going to call it off tomorrow at dinner." Edward confided.

"Wow Edward," was all I could manage to say to him. I leaned up to kiss him fully on the lips. I heard a knock at the door and went rigid. I pulled away and looked to the doors. Edward tensed and whispered to me to grab my stuff and hide in the closet. I thought it was a really good plan at that moment. I grabbed my clothes and ran into his closet and shut the door. I could see through the slits clearly without anyone seeing in. He glanced over at me and said that the person at the door could come in. Rosalie peeked her head in the room. She walked to the bed after shutting the door and sat down next to where Edward lay.

"Edward, I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. I have had plenty of time to reflect over the situation. I understand completely why you were mad at me. I was wondering if you could find it in your heart to forgive me for flirting and playing around with Emmett." Rosalie pleaded.

"Rose, I have had time to think about many things as well. I forgive you b-" He was cut off when Rosalie's lips crushed into his. I felt an immediate tear through my heart like someone had just stabbed me in the chest. Edward didn't make a move to stop it. Rosalie jumped on his lap and I started to think I was Scarlet Johansson in _He's Just Not That Into You_. I felt completely grossed out at the thought I would have to sit here during this. But my thoughts halted when I heard a loud thump. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie sitting on the floor with a hurt look on her face. Edward was standing on the other side of the bed with his hands in his hair. "Rosalie, I said to stop it. I was going to tell you that I forgave you, _but_ I think it's best if we called off the engagement. We have nothing in common anymore. You have grown distant. You won't even look at me anymore with the same love you had in college. I don't feel the same love anymore. I think it would be best for us if we just stay friends."

Rosalie stood up and walked around the bed towards Edward. I was afraid for his safety. But Rosalie just pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Edward. I love you, but like a brother. I don't think I could have survived this any longer. I only pounced on you earlier to see if we had just a hint of spark left. I didn't feel it. I found someone else, but they are taken. You know who I'm talking about." Emmett, she was talking about Emmett.

"You do know that Bella called off the engagement?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but Emmett has yet to come back since he left last night. I'm worried about him. He won't pick up his phone and he won't call us back. Could you ask Bella if she would call him?" Rosalie asked with sincerity. I felt guilty for his hasty leave. I knew this was doing a toll on Carlisle's health. The excitement of his son's engagement, the anger and pain of its end, and then more pain that he won't come home. I hoped he was okay.

"Of course," Edward said.

"Thank you," Rosalie said. She took the ring off of her finger and placed it in Edward's awaiting palm. "Give it to someone who deserves it," Rosalie smiled and left. I crept out of the closet when the coast was clear.

"You should call Emmett," Edward reminded me. I nodded and left his room to get my cell. I had put my clothes on while in the closet. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. The music in the background as it rang was our song, Making a Memory by Plain White T's. He answered with a dry 'Hello'.

"Emmett, please come home." I begged him. "We really need to talk about something. In person,"

_Why? I totally messed things up with you. All over some blonde bimbo… _He started to ramble off incoherently.

"That blonde bimbo is worried about you. Edward called off their engagement. She was happy about it because she didn't care about him. She cares about you. I care about you, but I feel like you would be so much happier with her. When I saw you on the stairs, I saw a faint twinkle in your eyes I had never seen before. It was like you had found your true soul mate. Emmett I love you so much, but I think you would have a much better life with her."

_But what about us? _

"We can remain friends. That is how Rosalie and Edward are taking it. I will always love you Emmett. There will be no one who gets me like you do. But maybe it's time we moved on to bigger and better things. Truthfully, I kind of found my own Rosalie." I decided to tell him the truth.

_Wait, what?! You went lesbian and didn't tell me?! That's kind of weird, but really hot! _I laughed; Emmett could always make me laugh in any situation.

"You wish, no, I found a guy that gives me that same spark you have with Rosalie."

_Who, may I ask, did you hook up with?_

"How do you know if I hooked up with someone or not?" I was shocked that he knew me that well.

_After we had sex, your voice was always low and in a rush. I recognized it as soon as you said something. I didn't know you would move on so quickly. But if it's your own Rosalie, then I can understand. I'm surprised I haven't jumped her yet. _We both laughed.

"Fine you caught me."

_So, who's the lucky guy?_ Why couldn't he just drop it?

"Edward," I whispered.

_WHO?!_

"Edward," I said a little more loudly.

_I am going to kill that mother fucking-_ I cut him off.

"Hey, you were just saying how you were surprised you didn't jump on his ex-fiancé. So don't even go there. You are both in the same situation, only Edward got further. Now drop it. We will talk more when you get home. I love you and I miss you. See you then,"

_Fine, I love you too. See you. _

**A/N I was going to wait until tomorrow but the reviews inspired me to write more. Your welcome! Now review and tell me if you are surprised by how well everything went and what you think the new drama will be next chapter! **

**Thanks!**


	5. Chpt 5 Shockingly Amazing

Chapter 5 Shockingly Amazing

I took a shower after talking to Emmett and convincing him to come home. My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten since dinner two nights ago. I walked downstairs to see Edward in his boxers making an omelet. I paused at the kitchen door to watch his sexy body move around the stove. The smell wafted over to me and I was caught off guard by how good it smelt. I sneaked behind Edward and whispered in his ear, "I always love a man who can cook."

"I always love a woman who didn't sneak up behind me while I'm cooking," he said with a laugh. "Now sit and prepare to have your taste buds sing."

I did as I was told and waited for the delicious looking omelet to be sat in front of me. I picked up my fork and digged in. "Oh my god! This is amazing!" I practically yelled.

"I know, I'm an amazing cook," Edward said with a smug smile.

"Stop being so cocky," I warned him.

"Stop being so bossy," he warned me. Our faces were inching towards each other during our little spat. Rosalie walked into the kitchen and we both pulled away. I sat back in my chair and ate my omelet as did Edward.

"Hey guys," Rosalie said as if nothing happened last night between them.

"Hey," Edward and I mumbled.

"Oh, I smell someone's special delicious omelets!" Rosalie squealed. She ran over to the oven and put an omelet on a plate and sat next to me. I saw her attack it and giggled. "What?" she looked up at me with her mouth stuffed with omelet.

"Nothing," I said and bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. She went back to her omelet and I glanced up to Edward who had an amused expression. I heard the front door open and Emmett's booming voice.

"Bella," he called. I got up from my chair and I saw Rosalie give a sad look towards the kitchen door like she had wanted him to call her name. I walked into the foyer. "Bella," I was wrapped up in a big hug and then sat back down on the floor. I laughed and looked up to see Emmett's orbs staring at me with wonder.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing," he said, looking around.

"She is in the kitchen." I said with a smirk.

"I wanted to talk to you though," Emmett shrugged.

"Then talk," I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He came and sat next to me. Emmett turned to me and gave me a smug smile.

"Bella, I've known you for a few years now," I nodded my head. "You have never been the person to _jump into _things quickly. I don't want you to just jump in too fast with my brother. Take it slow like you usually do with new things. I don't want to see you heartbroken and having to beat up my brother."

"Emmett, I understand where you are coming from. I know I don't like to go too fast. It took you almost two years to get with me," we both smiled, "so I am going to take it slow from here on. I know I shouldn't have done that last night. But I don't regret it; I enjoyed it and it felt right." I was stopped when Emmett raised his hand.

"I don't want to hear that, please." I just laughed. "I love you Bella. I really love you. I'm glad we can stay friends. No hard feelings?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, Emmett Cullen I love you. I will always love you. But in a friendly way," he smiled and gave me a hug. I melted into his arms like it would be our last hug. I knew it wasn't, but it was a last intimate hug. I pulled back and smiled at Emmett. He gave me a pat on the head and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Hey Rosalie, you want to go for a walk?" I heard him ask as I made my way past the kitchen and towards the stairs. Someone caught me by the waist and pulled me into the hallway closet. The light flickered on as the door shut. I turned to see Edward and a mischievous smile painted on his face. "What are you up to?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, not much, just hanging out in the hallway closet with a very attractive woman. I don't see why that would cause for questions." An innocent expression was on his face.

"Sure," I smirked. Edward smiled and leaned over me to turn off the light. We stood in the dark with a silence hanging in the air that was full of anticipation. I cleared my head and remembered mine and Emmett's talk. "Edward, I need to talk to you."

"What about love?" Did he just say 'love' again?

"Um, well, last night was great. Don't get me wrong. It's just that I'm not the type to jump into things fast. I like to take it slow. I thought we should get to know each other more and take it easy for a little while." I requested the idea.

"Whatever you want Bella is yours. I do agree though; I'm not one to go too fast either. Last night was a first for me. But I enjoyed every minute of it. No regrets; no worries. It's just that you're so tempting," he punctuated it by licking my earlobe. I felt my knees go weak and I had to grab a shelf. His fingers brushed against my arm and his breath was against my neck. I heard him inhale deeply; smelling me. I smile and rolled my head back to give him better access. I heard him chuckle and he pulled away. "Well if that's it, would you like to do something with me?" Edward asked with an innocent smile. EVIL!

"Sure," I leaned in and whispered against his ear. Two can play that game. "You can help me shop for groceries." I rubbed my butt against his hips as I turned around. He went hard immediately. I giggled and stepped out of the closet. Alice walked by and saw us emerge from the closet. I heard her laugh when she saw Edward's prominent erection. I don't think he cared at the moment. I went upstairs to enact part two of my four part plan. I invited Edward into my room while I got ready. He sat down on the edge of my bed. I made my way over to the closet and stepped inside. I pulled my clothes off so that I was left in black lacy underwear and bra. I grabbed a top and skirt and walked out of the closet. I heard Edward gasp when I went into his line of sight. I smiled and turned towards him. His mouth was agape and his eyes were ravishing my body hungrily. I noticed his pants were becoming a little too tight and I giggled. Edward's eyes snapped up to my face and I gave an innocent look. He glared at me before turning away from me. I slipped on the cream colored skirt that had red polka dots on it over the light blue tube top that went past my hips. I pulled on a white cardigan and slipped my feet into blue gladiator sandals. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. "Edward, are you coming?" I asked.

"Right here," he whispered in my ear. I jumped at the close contact, not realizing he had been that close. I headed for my car and got in. Edward made his way around my blue Ford Focus Coupe. "Nice ride," he commented.

"Thank you," I said as I started the engine. I pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway.

"So, what are you listening to?" Edward asked, pressing play on my stereo. The beautiful sounds of Debussy filled the car. "Clair de Lune?" Edward asked with a curious look.

"You know Debussy?" Edward nodded. "Yeah, one of the few times I stayed with my mother, she was going through a classic music phase. I remember my favorites. That is why it's on my iPod," I explained.

"I play the piano and I am very familiar with the classics."

"I love the piano, though I'm not good. I took lessons, but they were useless on me. You should play for me sometime," I mentioned.

"I would love to," Edward agreed. I smiled and pulled into a parking space at the local Piggly Wiggly.

"This town is too small," I said with disgust.

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked amused.

"You have a Piggly Wiggly!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and walked into the store. I grabbed a cart and started to make my rounds up and down the aisles. I got ingredients for lasagna that I would make tonight. I scanned their wine selection and picked the best I could find. Edward just watched me curiously as I picked up other essentials for the fridge and pantry. I made my way to the check out and pulled out my wallet to pay for the food when Edward whipped out a shiny silver card. He gave it to the cashier who looked at it in awe. She rang it up and then handed it back to him. I noticed the way she was staring at him and I felt the need to establish that he was mine. Or, at least I thought he was. I grabbed his free hand that wasn't holding grocery bags. He looked at me curiously and just relaxed with a smug smile. I rolled my eyes and popped the trunk of the car. I leaned in to organize the bags and I felt a hand grab my ass. I whipped around to see Edward humming innocently. I slapped him on the shoulder and he chuckled. We got in the car and headed back to the house.

I started to put up the groceries when Esme walked into the kitchen. "Hello Bella, what did you get?" She asked with a welcoming smile that I had to return.

"I got some stuff for chicken alfredo for tonight." I told her.

"Lovely, do you want any help with cooking?" Esme inquired.

"I would love your help," I basically pleaded. Esme was a great cook and I would just mess up the meal. We started on it and she told me that we were having guests tonight. It was a good thing I had got extra because I knew Emmett would want leftovers tomorrow. We were just finishing up when the doorbell rang. Jasper said he would get it. Esme placed the table out and sat everyone down. I separated the chicken, sauce, and noodles in different dishes. Esme came back into the kitchen and helped me take the food out. Carlisle was sitting at one end of the table. There was an empty seat on his right side for Esme. On his other side was a man that was the same age who I presumed was Eleazar. Across from his was who I guessed was his wife Carmen. They both looked high class and snooty. I wasn't getting very good vibes from them. Next to Carmen was a woman who looked my age. She was beautiful and had strawberry blonde hair, which would make her Tanya. Across from her was Edward who was looking handsome as always. I sat down in the empty seat next to him and was shot an evil glare by Tanya. Emmett sat across from me and Rosalie next to him. Alice sat next to me and Jasper was at the end. I heard Carlisle clear his throat and turned to hear him speak.

"I would like to thank the Denali's for coming over and having dinner with us. I would also like to introduce you to Bella and Alice. They are currently staying here, which I am glad for." I was glad he left out why we were here. _That_ would be a long introduction story. "Bella, Alice, this is Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya Denali. They are old family friends of ours." Carlisle finished the introductions with a firm voice. I was glad he seemed to be doing better.

"Mmm, Bells you did perfect as always," Emmett commented between bites as he scarfed his plate down.

"Thanks, but Esme helped," I confessed.

"Yes, but it was your recipe. I just handed you things and stirred." Esme insisted.

"That I got out off of Food Network," I mumbled. Esme shot me a look that said 'just accept the compliment already.' I heard Edward chuckle and I looked down at my plate.

"How did you two come to live here in Forks with the Cullen's from all the way down in Phoenix, Arizona?" Carmen bombarded with another question.

"Um," I looked over at Emmett to see if I should tell the truth.

"Emmett met Bella and Alice in college and they became best friends. They moved up here after graduation so they wouldn't have to be away from each other." Edward saved me from answering. He squeezed my hand under the table that he had been holding since I sat down.

"So, Rosalie, how is the wedding arrangements going?" Tanya asked with a false tone of sincerity.

"Great actually, I just called and canceled all of them." Rosalie said with a smug smile, winking at Edward who let out a chuckle.

"What do you mean you canceled them?" Tanya asked with eyes wide of hope.

"Rosalie and I have come to realize we don't love each other the way we thought we had." Edward answered.

"Really, that's too bad," Tanya said with no sincerity at all.

"Honestly, I feel so much better now. We both agreed that we were better as friends." Rosalie mentioned.

"Oh," Tanya mumbled, not caring anymore. I guessed she had a big thing for Edward.

I felt a hand rub along my thigh and I glanced over to see Edward acting all innocent. I moved my hand up his leg and moved it over his crouch area slightly. I felt his body go rigid and his pants began to tighten there. I kept my face calm and smooth just like Edward had done. It takes two to tango though. Edward ran his hand up higher under my skirt, brushing against my panties. My eyes drooped at the touch. His fingers tucked under the fabric and began to trace along my folds. I took a quick bite of the pasta to cover the moan that escaped my lips when a finger entered me. I moved my hand back to his area and stroked along it. Edward moved his finger faster and added another finger. My hips bucked at the movement and I had to grab my chair to keep from moving. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud. I stroked him harder so that he felt it more through the layer of pants and boxers. His fingers never faltered in their task and I knew I was close. My walls clenched and I released with a let out a soft moan while taking a huge mouthful of chicken alfredo. I noticed Tanya was staring at us in an odd way and I wondered how much she had saw and if she realized what had transpired. I glanced at the rest of the table and they were off in their own conversations. I hit Edward's thigh roughly and ignored him the rest of the night to make him feel bad. He seemed like he was trying to make up for it all through dinner and desert. I bid my goodbyes to everyone and retired to the kitchen to help Esme with the dishes. Edward walked in there right after I had.

"Bella, will you please explain to me what I did wrong?" He asked annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know," I mumbled. I really didn't want to say with Esme in hearing distance; especially when she didn't know about the two of us.

"Fine," he grumbled and stormed out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Esme asked with a curious glance at the door Edward had just left through.

"Nothing important," I answered not wanting to talk about it. Esme understood and went back to drying and putting dishes away. We finished up and I headed up to my room. Emmett was staying in the guest bedroom down the hall. I swear this house was huge! There seemed to be another room around every corner. It went on and on forever. I opened my door and stepped inside. I shut the door and began to undress. I headed to the bathroom and jumped into the warm shower. I washed my hair and body and got out. I walked into my room and got dressed in a camisole and boy short undies. I heard someone talking outside my door and walked to it to hear who it was.

"So Edward, now that you're single, maybe we can finish what we started," I heard Tanya say in a seductive tone.

"Tanya that was five years ago," I heard Edward's velvety voice say.

"So? You know you want to," her voice was dripping with sex. I felt queasy and I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping. But I couldn't just walk away without knowing what was going on.

"N-" I didn't hear what Edward was going to say. Instead I heard something thump against my door. I opened it out of curiosity. Edward fell on the ground with Tanya on top of him. I stood there shocked while Edward stared at me with bewildered eyes. "Bella this isn't what it looks like," Edward started to explain.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like." Tanya said glaring at me.

"Please, Bella, listen," I cut him off.

"I would like it if you got off of my floor and left. I'm very tired right now and I need to go to bed. Goodnight," I said, slamming the door in Edward's face.

**A/N I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED LATELY! It's been like a week since I updated. I'm super sorry! Please forgive and review?! Tell me your predictions for next chapter. A few of you guessed this one right. I want to see what you guess for the next! :D**


	6. Chpt 6 Girls Do What They Want

Chapter 6 Girls Do What They Want

I felt horrible after slamming the door in Edward's face. I knew he didn't like her, because it was pretty obvious. Tanya had been throwing herself at him all night and he just ignored her and kept all of his attention on me. I found myself getting out of bed and making my way to Edward's room. Rosalie was staying in one of the guest bedrooms so it wasn't too awkward, same as Emmett and I. I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. I peeked my head through the door and his bathroom light was on with the door shut. I heard the shower going so I decided to wait on his bed. The shower turned off and I heard footsteps. The door opened and I felt my jaw drop to the bed. Standing there in all of his glory was Edward in nothing but a towel that was hanging dangerously low on his hips. His bronze hair was dripping wet and clung to parts of his face. I knew I was staring so I looked down. Edward was just standing there; I could feel his eyes on me.

"Edward, I just came in here to apologize for earlier. I know you-" I wasn't able to finish because I was suddenly thrown back on the bed and a pair of lips were attacking mine. Not that I would complain, but it took me by surprise. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fingers tangle in his hair. Edward had two hands on either side of my head to keep his weight off of me. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I opened it to allow entrance. We fought for dominance but I gave up to his magical tongue. He began to explore my mouth while my hands traveled to admire his back.

"Bella, I need you," Edward's voice was low and husky. I smiled as he began to kiss his way across my jaw and down my neck. Then I remembered that I wanted to take this slow when his lips grazed one of my breasts.

"Edward, not yet," I managed to say. I felt him stop immediately.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," Edward mumbled and pulled away from me. I missed the feel of his touch as soon as he broke contact.

"Don't worry about it. I just want this to be more than just sex," I said honestly taking his hand in mine.

"Bella, it could never be just about sex with you. But I can't help myself when you look so tempting." He growled the last part in my ear. I felt my breath catch and I had to compose myself when he rested his eyes on me.

"I just wanted to come in here and apologize," I remembered why I had come in here in the first place.

"You do not need to apologize. I'm sorry Tanya is so persistent. She will not take no for an answer," Edward looked annoyed. "Tanya is going to be staying here for awhile unfortunately. She is Carlisle's at home nurse now."

"Lovely," I scoffed.

"I know I don't want her here either. But there is nothing I can do about it. Just don't let her get to you," his hand stroked my cheek. I smiled and looked up to his emerald orbs. I sighed and stood up.

"I should go," I turned to the door but a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Stay with me tonight, please? No fooling around either, just sleep," Edward asked.

"Sure," I climbed under the covers while he threw on boxers. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him after he got under the covers.

"I'm not tired just yet, let's play 20 questions," Edward suggested.

"Okay, what is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue," he answered, "What is yours?"

"Blue," I laughed.

"Um, what is your favorite gem?" He queried.

"Emerald," I blurted before I could think. Crap, he is going to think I am a stalker. I hid my face into his shoulder so he couldn't see my blush.

"What is the matter love?" I felt his breath against my neck.

"Your eyes, they are like emeralds," I admitted. I heard him chuckle. I knew he would find it funny.

"Love, you do not need to be embarrassed by that. I have to say my favorite color is slowly changing to a chocolate brown." I met his eyes and I saw nothing but trust and passion swirling in them. I blushed and bit my bottom lip before asking the next question.

"What was your major in college?"

"I went into medicine; and you?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Literature and writing," I answered.

"Why did you go into marketing then?" He asked curiously.

"I was looking for a job and they had a spot open. They put me as an intern for a day, saw how good I took with the business and moved me on up," I recollected.

A yawn escaped my lips.

"Let's get some sleep," Edward pulled the covers up further and tucked me into his arm comfortably.

"Goodnight," I whispered as I drifted off.

"Goodnight my love," he whispered back.

We spent nights like this; just talking and then falling asleep. I would wake up early and sneak out to my room so not to attract attention. We had little games to see how much we could get by with without no one suspecting. Like sitting close while watching a movie and touching each other, or kissing in the kitchen. It became my favorite hobby. We still hadn't had sex since that one time. Edward plays dirty though and teases me. So I get him right back; like bending over right in front of him with a mini skirt and thong on or brushing up against his area if he is standing behind me.

I woke one morning, a month after moving here, as the sun started to filter into the room through the blinds. I was surprised it was sunny out for once. I looked down to the angel sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful while he slumbered. I leaned down and brushed my lips against his. Edward still didn't stir. I kissed him again. This time I felt a smile play at his lips, but his eyes remained closed. Two arms wound around me and pulled me on top of him. I giggled and his eyes fluttered open.

"I could wake up to that every morning. Where have you been all of my life?" Edward asked annoyed.

"You could wake up to that every morning if you want," I teased.

"Of course," he muttered before kissing my lips again. There was a rapid knock on the door and I knew it was Alice. I grumbled and rolled off of Edward.

"EDWARD, I NEED TO BORROW BELLA FOR A MINUTE. I KNOW SHE IS IN THERE SO HAND HER OVER OR I WILL KICK THE DOOR DOWN!" Alice's voice carried loudly. Edward just laughed and pulled me back to him.

"She is not kidding," I said seriously.

"Oh," Edward let me go and I walked to his door.

"Yes?" I spat not too nicely at my best friend as I opened the door.

"Get into your bathroom," she demanded and moved me to the side to speak to Edward, "put your trunks on." She was completely unfazed by my rude gesture. I let her drag me to my room and into my bathroom. "Put that on and be downstairs by 9," Alice instructed and flitted out of the room quickly. I shut the door lazily and slipped on the barely there bikini. I turned to the mirror and my breath caught. Barely there bikini didn't even cover it! It was black crochet and was practically see through! There was a piece of white fabric on the counter next to where my bikini had been laid. It was a cover up that tied in the middle. **(A/N everyone's bikini's on my page)**

I sighed and stepped into my room. Alice was sitting on my bed with a light bikini on that had little pink stars over it and she looked amazing. She had a piece of fabric in both hands. "Bella, you look exquisite! I don't know which one to wear though," Alice said holding up the pieces of cloth. I took them in my hand and laid them on the bed. One was a white off the shoulder mini dress and the other was a yellow v-neck lace tunic.

"This one," I said pointing to the white dress. Alice smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I have taught you well youngling," Alice giggled and flitted to her room. I grabbed my beach bag that she had placed next to my door. I slipped the flip flops on that were on top with the sunglasses which I put on my head. I made my way downstairs.

"What is Alice up to now?" Emmett complained from the kitchen so I went there. I stepped into the kitchen and I heard several things clatter. I blushed when I saw that Edward had dropped his empty mug that he was about to fill; Emmett had dropped his spoon he was eating with on the floor; and Tanya was standing in the refrigerator and a bottle of water was on the floor next to her feet. Her face was bright red with anger and I did my best to repress a laugh that was threatening to escape. Rosalie looked me up and down and nodded her head in approval. She looked stunning in a simple white crochet bikini and a white floral lace tunic cover up. Tanya sat down at the table with a glum expression. She was wearing a brown net tunic with a white bikini that had swirls underneath.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around me suddenly, but it was the strong ones of Emmett's. I recognized the difference and relaxed as I realized it was Edward. Everyone knew about us now because we were caught kissing last night so we didn't have to hide anymore. Tanya shot me an evil glare but I ignored her. I turned to face Edward. He was shirtless and his trunks were hanging extremely low. If they were any lower he would be arrested for indecent exposure. Emerald orbs met mine and we stared at each other for what felt like hours. I was suddenly grabbed by the arm and was pulled into a strong chest.

"Hey squirt, where's my loving?" Emmett sounded hurt but he was joking. I tried to jerk away from him but he wouldn't let go. "You know, I think you should go put some more clothes on squirt," Emmett said sternly. Since calling off the engagement, Emmett has treated me like a little sister and squirt was my new nickname. Rosalie was a really good friend after we got to know each other. I found that I could confide in Jasper and he was a really sweet guy. Alice and him went public about two weeks ago. I knew they were together but they were quiet about it. I kept my distance from the all too evil Tanya who has done everything in her power to get rid of me because she suspected Edward and I were together.

"Em, I think you should let go of me and stop being big brother," I smirked. He held up his hands in innocence, giving me just the break to jump into Edward's awaiting arms. I stuck my tongue out to him and he stuck it back out at me.

"Real mature," Tanya mumbled before taking a sip of water. She had a bowl of fruit in front of her. Tanya was on a certain 'diet' that wouldn't let her eat meat, carbs, or anything un-organic.

"Good morning everyone!" Alice sang as she entered the kitchen with Jasper close behind. "It is now 9 o'clock and we will be heading out."

"Where are we going?" I asked the obvious.

"First Beach of course," Alice said in a 'duh' tone. We headed out to the cars. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I took Edward's Volvo while Rosalie, Tanya, and Emmett took Em's Jeep. Alice had already packed all of the necessities for our beach excursion; in other words we had no idea what she had packed and we were all scared. Edward pulled into the parking lot with Emmett parking next to us. We hopped out and grabbed the bags and coolers from the trunk.

"Geez Alice, what did you pack?" I asked when I went to pick up a bag that weighed a lot more than it looked.

"That has the equipment for beach volleyball," Alice shrugged. There was no way that volleyballs weighed this much! I just shook my head and followed her to a spot on the beach. "Perfect," she squealed and started to instruct where to lay everything out at. When we finished unpacking all that Alice stored away in the many bags, the little camp site looked amazing.

"Alice you are brilliant!" I gave her a hug.

"Duh!" Alice laughed. "Now, let the games begin! Let's play some beach volleyball!" Alice suggested enthusiastically.

"I'm game!" Emmett agreed.

"So am I!" Rosalie raised her hand. I remember hearing her say she played volleyball in high school and beach during the summer.

"Let's do this!" Edward rubbed his hands together. I just moaned. Softball was the only sport I could play. I tried every sport in the book, but I'm not the most graceful. In softball I had to hit the ball, catch the ball, and throw the ball. I was pretty good at it after a few years and I was awesome during high school. That was how I got a softball scholarship to college. That and Charlie was best friends with the coach, Billy Black. I shuddered at the mention of his name. His son, Jacob, was my best friend growing up. But as we got older, he became more into me. We dated for a while but called it off when we left for college so we could broaden our horizons. That was when I met Emmett and I never thought about Jacob again. Now I was with Emmett's brother Edward. Just a little twisted and crazy if you ask me.

"Ah come on Bella," Emmett whined.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're going to say you got to go to the bathroom, or go somewhere else, or you have something you need to do. Then you will complain about how we should do something less dangerous and excreta. You are going to play this time!" Emmett told me.

"Fine, but we play softball after this!" I compromised.

"Fine," we shook hands in agreement and went to stand in line as we picked teams. Rosalie and Jasper were team captains. Rose of course picked Emmett. Jasper strategized and picked Edward. Rose picked Alice for her spunk; leaving me and Tanya left for Jasper to decide our fate.

"Tanya," Jasper decided after a moment of thought. My mind started screaming _WHAT?!?!?!_

I walked over to Rosalie's team. Emmett picked me up into a bear hug that cut of my breathing. Rosalie and Alice started to take their cover ups off, so I followed suit and took mine off. I tossed it in my bag and turned to go back to our side of the net when I was met by a pair of very lustful green eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear with a very husky low voice.

"What do I do?" I asked innocently. He stepped closer and I felt his erection against my belly. I was immediately wet by this new discovery. "Oh," I muttered out of breath. Emmett called me over and I ran over to them dazed.

We got in our positions and Rose served it. Jasper hit it up for Edward to spike. I dived to the ground and knocked it up. Emmett kept it alive and Rosalie spiked it for a point because Tanya missed it with a move mocking mine.

Alice served the ball and Edward tossed it back to our side. Rosalie spotted it for me to spike over the net. Edward dived for ball and Jasper tossed it back over the net. Edward stood rubbing the dirt off his fine abs. I got distracted and was hit in the head when Tanya spiked it right to me. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

I opened my eyes and five faces were hovering over me. "Ow," I said as I tried to sit up and fell back down. My head felt like a hammer was pounding away at it. "What the hell happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You got hit when Tanya spiked it," Rosalie informed me with an annoyed expression. Did I make her mad by delaying the game?

"How long was I out this time?"

"20 minutes, new record!" Emmett boasted.

"I was out longer at a softball game Emmett. You were there by the way," I joked. I was up to bat and the pitcher lost control and smacked me in the head. I was out for 45 minutes.

"Oh yeah," Emmett frowned. A pair of lips pressed against my forehead and I looked up to see Edward's emerald orbs penetrating mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah," I shrugged and stood up. His forehead had little worry lines so I pressed my fingers there to erase them. "I am okay Edward," I assured him.

They continued the game while I sat out. My team still won though. I jumped up and ran to Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I heard several throats clear. I pulled away and Edward chuckled.

"Who's up for some truth or dare?" Emmett asked with an evil grin.

"NO!" Alice and I screamed in sync. Everyone stared at us and we had horrified expressions. I coward in Edward's shoulder. "Please, no," I whispered, purely scared.

"Oh come on guys!" Emmett started to whine again.

"It can't be that bad," Edward said. I looked up at him shocked.

"You have no idea," Alice spoke my thoughts.

"One game," Emmett pleaded.

"Let's play," Edward finalized. Alice and I started to sob theatrically into each other's shoulders.

"Wussy's," Emmett mumbled while walking by.

"I heard that," I snapped.

We sat in a circle. I sat in Edward's lap; Jasper laid his head in Alice's lap while she played with his hair; Rosalie leaned against Emmett; and Tanya just sat there bored.

"I will go first," Emmett volunteered.

"Of course you will," I mumbled annoyed.

"Don't be a downer Bella," Emmett warned. "Now, let's see, Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Edward said confidently.

"I dare you to moon that family over there," Emmett pointed to a family that was eating down the beach from us.

"Done," Edward stood up and sat me down on the towel we had been sitting on. I stared in shock as he made his way over to the poor family. Actually they would be lucky to see his fine ass. Edward reached them, turned around, and pulled his trunks down. I saw his perfect ass all the way over here and I knew I was wet. They family watched in horror as he pulled his trunks up and ran to us. They were purely disgusted. I didn't know why though. He was a god and should be admired. I smiled brightly at him as he picked me up and sat me back in his lap. "Rosalie, truth or dare?" Edward chose his victim.

"Dare," Rosalie smiled.

"I dare you to walk over to those group of guys and ask if they like your rack," Edward and Emmett shared chuckle while us girls glared at him. Rosalie stood confidently and walked over to the un-expecting teenagers. One of them caught sight of her making her way over and got the other guys to look. They all started to clean up their appearance and look cool.

"Hey fellas," Rosalie smiled charmingly, "I have to ask a very important question. But you have to be honest because my boyfriend over there," she said pointing to Emmett who flexed his muscles big, "won't be so friendly." They all nodded their heads quickly. "Good, do you think I have a nice rack?" Her voice sounded sweet and innocent. Edward was fighting back a laugh as all of the boy's eyes fell to her chest and their trunks seem to enlarge in a certain area. Their eyes glazed over with lust and drool trailed down their chins.

"OF COURSE!" They all started to compliment her in unison. She thanked them and they stared longingly as she strutted away. Emmett pulled her into an embrace that caused all of the boys to cringe when he held a fist up at them. Edward and Jasper broke into a fit of laughs. Alice gave me a look that said 'that was so funny but I can't laugh.' I nodded my head in agreement.

"Tanya, truth or dare?" Rosalie questioned.

"Truth," Tanya answered bored.

"Is it true you still have the hots for Edward?" She raised an eyebrow. Tanya's face turned bright red and it spread to her neck and down her shoulders.

"Um, uh, hmm, umm," Tanya stuttered over her words. "Yes," she said barely above a whisper. Edward's body went still under mine. My back stiffened and I bit back a string of profanities threatening to spill. "Bella, truth or dare?" she changed the subject to me quickly.

"Dare," why not?

"I dare you to make out with that guy over there," she pointed to a man that had his back to us; which was perfectly sculpted and tan. He kind of reminded me of Jacob. He was very tall and muscular, tan and long hair.

"Whatever," I muttered pissed off. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned to me and I felt my breath catch.

**A/N I am so evil! I wonder who it is? It might be Jacob, might not. Maybe it's someone she knows or some extremely hot guy. Tell me your predictions! Review please!**


	7. Chpt 7 Catching Up With The Past

Chapter 7 Catching Up With The Past

"Bella?" Jacob was able to speak first. He had been just as shocked as I was to see him here.

"What are you…?" I trailed off lost in thought.

"I moved up here to coach baseball down on the Reservation," I remembered that Billy was from the La Push Reservation near Forks, "thought I would catch some waves. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I kind of live here," I said lamely.

"Oh, you look great Bells," I blushed, "how…" Jacob was cut off by Emmett's booming voice.

"Bella, we are waiting!" He hollered loudly. My cheeks went from pink to crimson.

"Who is that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Emmett, look, I was dared to come over and make out with you, um, yeah," I couldn't look up at him. I heard a deep laugh erupt from his chest.

"What am I going to do with you Bella?" Jacob joked before grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me to his lips. They were gentle and not rough liked I remembered from our failed attempt at a relationship. His arms snaked around my waist and I let my arms fall around his neck. I pulled away quickly before I got too into it. He chuckled at my expression.

"That was different," I joked as I let my arms fall back.

"Definitely, so tell me who have you been kissing?" Jacob smirked.

"I think I should be asking you that," I giggled. "Come, you should meet my friends," I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the group. They all wore the same shocked expressions. Edward's face was masked and I couldn't read his eyes behind the sun glasses. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my lifelong friend Jacob Black. Jacob, meet Edward, Alice…" I pointed at the respected people and he shook their hands. Edward's hand was like a vice and I could see the muscle's strain in both of their arms before they released each other's grip. I sat down next to Edward and Jacob took a seat next to me.

"So Jacob, what brings you here?" Tanya's snoody voice asked.

"I moved to my father's Reservation here in La Push to coach," Jacob smiled.

"Football?" Emmett queried.

"No, baseball." I patted Edward's arm to get his attention because he looked distant.

When he didn't look, I scooted closer to him. "What's wrong?" He looked up at me. I saw the inner battle he was having with himself plain on his features as his mask broke. I knew it was about the dare. "Edward, you know it was a dare. You're the only one I have eyes for," I assured him with a wink. I saw a smile tug at his lips and I went back to the conversation. Edward leaned over and grabbed a hand into his and laid them in his lap. I smiled at him and he returned the gesture. I turned back our friends and a raised eyebrow was placed on Jacob's face. He smirked at my simple shrug.

"How do you two know each other?" Alice questioned.

"My dad's best friend was his dad who was also my softball coach in high school," I explained our relationship.

"Well you two looked a little cozy over there," Emmett wiggled his eye brows.

"Yeah, um, we dated in high school," Jacob said while running his hands through his long hair. I saw all eyes turn to me with shocked expressions.

"Coincidence?" I broke into a nervous laugh as my cheeks turned a scarlet shade. Jacob joined in on my nervous laugh as everyone stared in disbelief. "Guys, it's not that big of a deal."

Edward was completely still beside me. I squeezed his hand gently and he smiled at me. "Why don't we throw a little ball?" I wanted to jump up and give Jasper a huge hug for directing the attention elsewhere. The distraction did the trick and everyone got up to play. I stood and asked Jacob to play and he agreed.

Since Jacob and I were masters at baseball, we were team captains. I was really glad that he was accepted so quickly with my friends and he accepted them so easily. I picked Edward first, of course. Jacob chose Emmett, but I should have warned him that although Emmett was big, his one true sport was football. He wasn't the baseball type of person. He thought when you got the ball you ran with it to an imaginary goal line while dodging people. I picked Jasper who seemed very good at sports. Jacob picked Rosalie and I chose Alice, leaving Tanya with Jacob. I laughed at our teams. It seems that we were paired off as couples, besides Jacob and Tanya.

We flipped a coin and I called heads. It landed on heads and I decided we would be home. I ran out onto the field and instructed people to a place. I took pitcher, Edward took 2nd, Alice took catcher, and Jasper got outfield. Luckily Alice had brought the gear for real baseball, so I didn't have to play with cheap bats and balls. She had managed to pack my personal gear, and I was surprised to see it. I slipped my glove on and threw a few practice pitches. I was a little rusty, but still had it. Jacob stepped up to bat first. I nodded my head and Jasper took the sign to back up. I brought my leg up and drew my arm back, releasing the ball. I preferred softball for a reason, the ball has better grip and I could pitch underhanded; over handed hurt after a while. The ball went sailing into Alice's glove.

"Strike," Alice called. Jacob just shrugged and took a few practice swings. I knew he would make contact with the next pitch. I shook my head and the boys got on their toes. I repeated my last pitch, only I released at a different angle for my changeup. That didn't faze Jacob; he brought his bat around, making a loud bang as the ball went sailing down the beach towards Jasper who was on his way to catching it. I turned to see Jasper diving for it as Jacob made his way to 2nd base where Edward had his glove up waiting for Jasper to throw it. Jasper picked the ball up and threw it to Edward. Jacob was making his way to 3rd where I was standing. Edward threw it to me and I caught it. I brought my glove up to tag Jacob who was running full speed at me. I held my breath and closed my eyes as he flew into me. I was thrown backwards, but kept my hold on the ball. I felt the air rush out of my lungs as I hit the grown a few feet away. I looked up to see 7 faces hovering over me again.

"Déjà vu," I scoffed and let my head fall back to the grown. Several people chuckled at my joking self. "By the way Jacob, you're out," I held up the ball. I heard a few chuckles and a few curses. I laughed and held my free hand up so someone could pull me up. I was swept onto my feet and I saw that it was Edward who had pulled me up. I kissed him on the cheek and skipped to our makeshift pitcher's mound.

I wiped my hand off on the shorts I had thrown on before we started playing. Luckily, we held them to 1 run. Rosalie had bunted it, letting Alice who was on 2nd steal to home as we took care of Rosalie and Emmett who had been on first. My team ran over to our stuff and got a drink while Jacob warmed up pitching. Emmett took outfield, Rosalie had 2nd, and Tanya took catcher. I grabbed my bat and my helmet that had Dirtdobber **(A/N that is my nickname for softball)** airbrushed on it. I slid my batting gloves on and stepped in the imaginary batter's box after taking a few practice swings. Jacob gave me a sly smile before winding up. I watched the ball escape his grasp and fly towards me. I brought my bat around and made connection with the ball. I watched it soar towards the ocean where left field would have been.

"Foul ball," Emmett yelled as it plopped into the ocean. We had decided before the game it would be a foul ball if it went into the ocean.

"1-0" Tanya said my stat of 1 strike and no balls. I got back into my stance and prepared for the pitch. Jacob wound up and let the ball go. I brought my bat around again and I felt the ball connect with my bat. The sound rang in my ears as I dropped the bat and ran to first. I kept my eye on the ball that was flying past Emmett who was running trying to keep up with it. I rounded third as I heard Jacob yelled for them to throw it to Tanya. I saw her glove was out and waiting for it. I slid into the bag as the ball hit our mitt. She brought the glove down to tag me but I was already there. I heard several cheers erupt from our 'dug out'. I jumped up and rubbed off the sand on my legs.

"Bella, those were brand new!" Alice scolded me. I laughed and ran over to them. Edward wrapped me up in a hug and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and wiggled out of his arms.

"You're up," I informed him. Edward got a hit and got to 1st. Jasper went up and got Edward home. He was standing on 3rd waiting for Alice to bring him home.

"Come on baby, bring papa home," his voice called out to Alice. She giggled and stepped into the 'batter's box'. She pretended to not know how to play, but I knew different. Emmett did too and warned his team. Rosalie backed up as Emmett did. Doing just what we wanted them to, Alice hit the bunted the ball towards 1st base. Jasper got home and Alice got to 2nd, but was unable to slide because of her outfit and was tagged out. I smirked as she started to complain and got ready to go back out to bat.

We played like this for 5 innings. My team won 11-7 only because it was a five run game. If it would have been an unlimited run game, we would have wiped them out of the water. We decided to call it quits as the sun started to set. I gave Jacob my number and told him he had to visit as much as possible so we could catch up. We all loaded up into the cars and drove back to the house. Edward held my hand during the drive back and I felt like this was going to be the best summer of my life.

**A/N OMG! I am so sorry for the major super short chapter. I will update tomorrow to make up for it! I just thought this was a good place to end it. I know there is a lot of fluff in it but I am on a softball high and I guess I felt the need to share it with you… So I hope you aren't too mad at me for the long wait for just this short fluff crappy chapter. Please forgive? Any predictions for the drama next chapter? I wanted Bella and Tanya to get in a cat fight this chapter. But Jacob came and had to make the mood all happy. Trust me, Tanya isn't done yet. A lot of you guessed it was Jacob. It was quite obvious though. I was expecting it to be Seth or something. But Jacob said he wanted to make out with Bella. So I let him, ha ha. I hope you can forgive and review! Thanks. **


	8. Chpt 8 Sweet Talk 101

Chapter 8 Sweet Talk 101

"_I just gave myself the shivers and that's what you get when you think about her." _–Sweet Talk 101 by Cute Is What We Aim For

Jacob P.O.V.

Wow. What an incredible day. I can't believe that happened. Somehow Bella found her way back into my life. I was left speechless. And when we kissed it was like everything clicked. I was upset with her relationship with pretty boy. Ugh. I never thought she would fall for a pretty boy. I didn't say anything about it to her or let her see how it upset me. She didn't deserve that. I would be there for her as a friend if she needed it. I would be there for her whenever she needed. Bella always said I was her 'sun'. I smiled at the memory as I drove to my house. I recognized the song on that was playing on the radio. I started singing along with the lyrics of Sweet Talk 101 **(A/N okay, this is kind of funny, imagine Taylor singing along with Cute is What We Aim For). **It was perfect for what I was feeling. Ever since I left Bella at graduation, I hadn't been able to forget about her. Her smile was in my dreams (and nightmares), I was continuously being let down when I thought I saw her somewhere, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I let her down. I knew I should have called her or visited. But I realized that she could have called or visited if she wanted to see me. I figured she had probably found some other guy to take care of her. I hoped they did a better job than me. She deserved someone who could look after her and love her as much as she loves them. Bella was a kind soul and everyone else came before her in her mind. I tried to reckon with her and tell her to stop being so nice, but she said she didn't know what I was talking about. Something I always loved about Bella was how stubborn she was.

_Chill man, she isn't yours anymore. You screwed your chances long ago. She is with someone else. _

I noticed how she looked at him; with pure love and joy. He looked the same at her. I felt a stab in my chest every time I intruded on their glances. I pounded my hand into the steering wheel. It was so frustrating. I didn't know what I was thinking after high school for just abandoning her without a real goodbye or an 'I will call you later'. I didn't call, write, or asked about her. When we were growing up, we told each other we had to keep in touch after high school. I thought I would follow her to college and afterwards marry her. We started dating during sophomore year in high school. I had loved her since I recognized what I was feeling towards her. I told her about them that year and she mentioned we could at least try dating. I was the happiest man on earth when she said yes. Our first kiss was at the homecoming dance that year. We were slow dancing and I had my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and everything felt right. I leaned my head down and she stretched on her tip toes to meet the expecting kiss. I thought I heard fireworks going off in the background. I guess I was the only one who felt the fireworks.

Bella acted like nothing had changed, but when graduation neared two years later, she seemed distant. I remembered asking her about it and how she broke down in front of me. I remembered picking her up and holding her for several hours while she cried it all out. I rubbed her back and soothed her by cooing in her ear sweet little nothings. When she finally stopped crying, she whispered a 'sorry' and ran from my room and down the street to her house. I didn't follow. I didn't visit or call. I didn't know why I was acting that way, but my gut was telling me to leave her in peace. The day before graduation, I was in the living room watching a baseball game when there was a knock on the door. Bella was standing there with her back to me when I opened the door. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched away from the contact. I remembered the look on her face that still haunts me to this day when she turned around. Bella's face was completely blank. No emotion showed through her chocolate eyes. There was no trace of the smile that seemed to be a given on her beautiful heart shaped face.

"Jacob," she had said, "I got a full paid scholarship to U of A." I remembered feeling my heart break right then and there when I realized our dream of going to colleges near each other shattered. I had gotten a scholarship to University of Texas. "I will miss you Jake," she said, giving me a hug and reluctantly pulling away. I remembered in her eyes the inner conflict she was having. As if to finalize the solution she leaned up and gave me a bitter kiss. I thought back to the way she put so much love and sadness into one kiss. It broke my heart when she pulled away and her eyes were brimming with fresh tears. "Goodbye Jake" and that was the last time I saw her besides graduation. And then she didn't speak to me. I remembered seeing her truck drive down the street with boxes in the bed. I remembered seeing her blank face drive away.

I was glad to see she changed. That she was happy again. I turned into my driveway and got out of the car with a smile on my face. I knew this summer was going to get better.

Bella P.O.V.

I was still jumpy from the shock of day yesterday. Man. Who would have thought Jacob would suddenly reemerge into my life? Yes, I remembered the heartbreak of leaving him. But I knew it wouldn't be the last I saw of him. I smiled at some of my favorite memories with him.

"Hey, what'cha smiling about?" I heard the velvety voice ask from besides me. I rolled over onto my side to face the god next to me. His bronze hair was even messier from sleep. His eyes drooped a little with drowsiness. My smiled widened as Edward caressed my cheek.

"Just memories," I sighed while leaning into his touch.

"Can I make a memory?" Edward's crooked smile appeared.

"You can make whatever you want," I mused. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was a short and sweet kiss that I woke up to every morning. We were interrupted by a harsh knock on the door. I groaned and pulled away; my head falling back on the pillow.

"WHO IS IT?" Edward wasn't too nice about it.

"Tanya," her screechy voice traveled through the door. We both shared a groan. Edward hopped off the bed and I chuckled at his appearance. He looked down to see he was only wearing boxers. He smirked and grabbed the closet pair of pants and a shirt off the floor. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't burst into giggles. He obviously wasn't paying attention to his choice of clothing. Edward opened the door and I heard Tanya burst into her own giggles and I fell off the bed with mine. He looked curiously at me and then back to her before looking down. In his haste to dress, he had thrown on a pair of my pink silk pajamas that Alice had talked me into getting and a t-shirt that said "Play Hard Get Dirty" I got at a softball game. Edward smirked.

"It's not that funny," he muttered. Emmett chose this moment to walk by.

"Hey Eddie… What… In… The… Hell… Are… You… Wearing?" Emmett managed to choke out from laughing on the floor. His booming laugh echoed around the house and soon several other laughs joined in once they arrived to the scene.

"Shutting the door now," Edward said and slammed the door.

"I have to say, pink looks good on you," I fell to the floor again as another wave of giggles hit me. I clutched at my sides while tears streaked down my face.

"Oh really?" Edward was a lot closer than I remembered…

"Really," I smiled and was picked up off the floor and flung on the bed. I bounced when I hit the bed, a giggle escaped my lips. I was laughing a lot this morning. Edward jumped on the bed and hovered over me; each hand resting on either side of my head and his knees positioned on the outside of my thighs. His breath was hot against my face and lust filled his emerald orbs.

"Be still and let me worship your beauty," his voice was low and husky against my ear. I moaned when he started to lick, nip, suck, and so many other things at the sensitive spot behind my ear. One hand attached itself to his hair while the other traced his back. I felt his right hand trail up and down my left side. His hand neared the underside of my breast and I moaned softly. He began to kiss his way down my neck and over my exposed collarbone. My t-shirt was getting in the way of his kisses. Edward's hands slid down my body and rubbed my exposed thighs up to my boxer shorts. I let another soft moan escape my lips as his fingers traced the hem of my shirt.

"Edward," I protested his slowness.

"Patience my love," he muttered in my ear and went back to his painfully slow task. My fingers scratched at his back as he began to slowly lift my shirt up. His lips devoured each new exposed piece of skin. This was the farthest we have gone since we had sex. My eyes flew open and I was met by a pair of dazzling emerald ones. His crooked smile warmed me and I let go of all doubts I had might considered. I leaned up so he could discard the appalling piece of fabric. It disappeared out of my sight and Edward immediately went to work on my chest. I could feel his tongue trace the lace bra I wore and I could have sworn I heard a growl come from him. I found it sexy and leaned into his touch. I grabbed at his t-shirt and it was quickly discarded. Edward found my chest again a placed butterfly kisses on my valley. I placed my hands in his hair again as I leaned up and he unhooked my bra. I was laid down again on the bed completely topless. Edward was sitting on his knew, keeping his weight off of me, and staring at me. I didn't feel embarrassed under his gaze. I felt beautiful and smug that I could have that kind of effect on him. "So beautiful," his voice dripped with desire as he lowered his head to my chest. I felt Edward's teeth graze one nipple and I squirmed under his touch. He got to work on one breast while his hand took care of the other.

Then there was a loud knock on the door. Edward froze above me. "I am going to kill whoever that is," I was pissed. Edward and I were having a moment, a very good one at that. And someone thinks they can come in and ruin it... I will have something to say to that…

I hopped out of bed and threw my t-shirt on. Edward fell to the bed in defeat and rubbed his face with his hands. I gave a sympathetic smile his way and opened the door. Tanya stood there with an innocent expression on her face. I knew she knew she interrupted something. "What?" I asked with as much venom in my voice as I could muster.

"I need to speak to Edward," she gave a fake smile. I wanted to slap that fake smile off her face; along with all that make up and product. I don't understand why women have to put on so much make up and product to feel pretty. All they were doing was making themselves look fake because that's not how they truly looked. Alice put make up on for effect. I'm sure Rosalie did too because I saw her without make up plenty of times and she was flawless as always.

"Well he is kind of busy and so was I, so if you will excuse us," I tried shutting the door, but she put a hand up to stop it.

"I said I needed to speak with Edward," her voice had a little more attitude to it now.

"I said we were busy," I spat.

"I think what I have to say is a little more important," she sneered.

"I think what we were doing was a little more important than anything you have to say."

"Please, like he could really be interested in you." I wanted to smack that look off her face, and quick.

"Oh really? Then why am I in his room and you're not?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned on one side; a very Alice gesture when confronted with a bitch.

Her face fell with my words; her confidence draining from her face. Then it came back full force. "He just feels sorry for you."

"Look, I really feel like this is a waste of my time to be standing here arguing with you. So I am just going to go now," I said and went to shut the door again. Her hand once again caught it. "Tanya," I warned.

"What are you going to do about it, slut?" I felt anger rise up in me and I did the one thing I've wanted to do since I met her; I slapped the bitch. A hand flew up to her red cheek. A look of pure shock crossed her face and I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. _Serves you right weak ass punk_ I thought.

"No you didn't!" Tanya screeched and then jumped on me. I fell to the floor from the unexpected weight and she straddled me. I heard Edward jump from the bed and yell at Tanya to get off of me but nothing seemed to get through to her brain. "This is for slapping me bitch!" She yelled and brought a hand back to slap me. I brought a hand up and caught the assaulting hand. I rolled us over so I was straddling her. I brought both her hands above her head and held them there with one of my hands.

"Listen here, bitch, I am only going to say this once. I am not a slut and you do no EVER try to lay your filthy paws on me again. Do I make myself clear?" my voice was low and menacing. Tanya squirmed under my grip but gave up. I sat back and released her hands. I went to stand but something hit me in the face and I went flying backwards. I hit my head on the door and I cursed. I stood up to see Tanya was nursing her right hand to her chest. With her attention on her hand, I brought my right fist back and decked her in nose. I heard a loud crack and she fell backwards. I shook my hand off and rubbed mouth where she punched me. I tasted blood and I figured she busted my lip. From the looks of it I broke her nose. I say we were even. I chuckled at the thought. I turned to see three shocked expressions looking dumbfound in our direction. I held back a laugh and shrugged my shoulders. "I wanted to do that for a while now."

"Wow." Emmett said after a minute of awkward silence. Tanya was still writhing on the floor.

"GO BELLA!" Rosalie said, lifting a hand for a high five. I lifted mine and we smacked each other's hands. I shook my hand like it hurt and we shared a laugh. I turned to Edward whose mouth was agape.

"Edward?" I waved a hand in his face which snapped him out of it.

"That was so hot," he simply stated. I blushed and turned back to the others.

"I never knew you had it in you Bells," Emmett wrapped me in his arms and scratched the top of my head.

"Me neither," I agreed. Tanya wailed out in pain and I went to her side. "I think we have an understanding now. Don't call me a slut and don't touch me. I think you can deal with that. Now let's take you to the doctor so he can set that for you," I said and helped her up. She wobbled from the dizziness. I never broke my nose, but I had seen plenty of them. Emmett had a few during college from football. Several girls got them from softball too. I could tell by the way her nose was positioned and how much blood was pouring from it that it was definitely broken. I held her hand and walked down the stairs. Jasper and Alice shot up from their seats on the couch when they saw us pass by.

"What happened?" Alice questioned my bleeding lip and Tanya's broken nose.

"Cat fight," Emmett answered proudly. "You should have seen it, I was walking down the hall when I saw a hand shoot out and slap Tanya. Next thing I knew Tanya was flying into the room and jumping on her assailant; which turned out to be Bella. But she took care of herself. Didn't you Bella?" He asked smugly. I just nodded my head and slipped shoes on Tanya's feet. I grabbed my car keys and headed outside. Edward followed. He had grabbed a towel and handed it to Tanya.

"Thank you," I mouthed at him. I didn't want blood in my car. Especially her's. Edward sat her in the backseat and he hopped into the passenger. I turned the key and sped down the driveway to the hospital. Yep, what a summer this was turning out to be.

**A/N like I said, I updated today. Sorry if it's late. I got caught up in this book called Marked. It's the beginning of the House of the Night novels. I finished it and sent my friend a text begging her to bring Betrayed tomorrow to school. If you haven't read it, you need to. I was kind of confused in the beginning; it was all a lot of information to process and in a short amount of time. But I understood it as the book progressed. I also have some bad news. If you read my other two stories, this also applies. I have softball games tomorrow night and Tuesday. And a double header Thursday. So I will update Love Bites Wednesday. I will update Underworld Friday and this one Saturday. I hope that it okay with everyone… **

**Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. I was so excited when Bella finally had a real fight with Tanya. Hopefully that will put her in her place. I hope you enjoyed and I am sorry it will take me almost a whole week to update… BAD ME… Please forgive? Thanks.**


	9. Chpt 9 Crazyness

Chapter 9 Crazy-ness

"WHAT?" I snapped. I didn't mean to take it out on Edward, but I was in a bad mood. He just kept staring at me and staring at me; never taking his eyes off of me on the way to the hospital. "Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to snap at you. I have a short fuse right now," I apologized quickly when I saw the hurt flash across his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm just in shock right now. I can't believe you actually did that!" His tone wasn't one of scolding, but in awe. I smiled and a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"UGHHHH," Tanya moaned from the backseat.

"SHUT UP!" I spat. I turned the radio up louder to drown out her sounds of pain. Like I really care?

"_It's about to be a girl fight,"_ start to blast through the speakers.

"Sorry, you missed it," I muttered under my breath and Edward chuckled. I changed stations.

"_You wanna piece of me?"_ was on the next station.

"Already had some, don't think she liked it too much," Edward started to chuckle again.

"_In every circle of friends there is a whore,_" at this me and Edward both burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"We know who that is," I smirked and looked in the rearview mirror at Tanya. I decided to leave it at Newport Living by Cute is What We Aim For just to torture Tanya.

"_You were a sell-out but you couldn't even do that right,"_ I started to sing along. We pulled into the hospital parking lot shortly after. I jumped out and Edward was already helping Tanya out of the car. He left her to fend for herself walking into the emergency wing. I felt him slip his hand into mine and I smiled at him. We reached the receptionist desk.

"Hello… oh my!" the receptionist exclaimed when she caught sight of us; me with a bloody lip and Tanya with a broken nose. "What happened darlings?" I read her name tag, Katy.

"Hi Katy, um, we got into a little jam. And well, you can see the outcome of that," her eyes finished examining us and then rested her eyes on Edward. I don't really blame her though. Edward was like my own personal Adonis; simply a god. "I think she has a broken nose and I just split my lip."

"Oh, uh, feel these out," Katy handed me forms but never took her eyes off of Edward who was completely oblivious. "Return them here and then a doctor will be with you soon."

"Thank you," I sneered and yanked out the forms from her hand. NO ONE stares at my man like that! Geez, I was in a pissy mood today.

"Come on Bella," Edward placed a hand on my back and steered me to the chairs. I sat in one and he set in one next to me. Tanya sat a few seats away filling out her own forms. I started to fill my own out and laid them where Katy had instructed me to place them. I noticed how pretty she was when I went up to drop them off. She had blonde curls and crystal blue eyes. Her tan looked real and her scrubs were fitting to her form. I sighed as I sat down. Why did Edward want a Plain Jane like me? _Bella Swan! How dare you! Grow some balls and get over it. Edward is with you right now. Not her or anyone else. He tells you every day how beautiful you are. Accept it. _I did need to muster up some confidence. I was beautiful. _I _was beautiful. I _was_ beautiful. I was _beautiful_. There, I think that should carry me out for a while. I chuckled internally at my mental ramblings. I was surprised Edward hadn't found me crazy yet. I leaned against his side and he wrapped an arm around me. That was when I noticed what he was wearing. Some time one our way out he had thrown on a shirt, but he was still in my silk pajamas.

I started to laugh out loud and several people in the waiting room turned curiously towards us. When they recessed what I was having hysterics about they, too, laughed. Edward glanced down and chuckled.

"You know, I think I am going to have to keep these," I raised an eyebrow at him, repressing a giggle. "They are very comfortable. And I just LOVE the color," his voice turned mocking and feminine. I bit my lip, trying to help be serious. The people around us laughed even louder. Tanya looked like she was trying to keep from doubling over laughing.

"I agree. Pink is your signature color," I let my voice go country as I quoted Steel Magnolias. I absolutely LOVED that movie.

"Bells, are you going to make an armadillo cake when we get home? With red velvet cake?" Edward's lips turned into a pout and I had to cough to cover the laugh that was threatening to escape.

"You know it! With the one of a kind icing?" I continued the Steel Magnolias' references.

"OF COURSE, it wouldn't be the same! Now, do we need to get Tanya some orange juice?" Tanya's laughing ceased at this comment. Edward was referring to when Julia Roberts' character had a panic attack and was forced to chug down a ton of orange juice. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore with the look on her face; it was priceless.

"Isabella Swan and Tanya Denali," a doctor called from the door. We stood and made our way to the back rooms. Edward followed behind me with a reassuring hand on the small of my back. The simplest of touches conveyed our feelings more than yelling it out to the world. "Please, have a seat," the doctor gestured towards the two chairs and hospital bed. I quickly sat next to Edward in the chair and left Tanya to sit on the bed. I had too many past visits to the emergency room. I thought it would be good to sit this one out. Especially since my injury was nothing compared to Tanya's. No thanks to me…

"Now, what exactly happened?" I quickly checked his name tag, Dr. Hanley.

Tanya was about to recount the story, but I cut her off with a hateful glance. That seemed to shut her up…

"We got into a little scuffle, but I don't want to go into details. Tanya got me in the lip and I got her in the nose," I left the story short so we could get out of here quicker. I had to get to work in a few hours. I was currently working at the high school as a substitute. I had to get there by 1 and it was 11.

"Okay then, let's check your vitals," Dr. Hanley made his way over to Tanya after taking a few notes. I waited patiently while he checked on her. He sent her to radiology so she could get an X-Ray. He had just got done taping up my lip when Tanya came back into the room. We waited for radiology to send the X-Ray back. There was a knock at the door and a nurse handed the doctor a few sheets of transparent papers. He lit up the table and stuck the X-rays up. Her nose was definitely broken. "As you can see here," he motioned to the crook where glasses would rest, "it was a clean break across here. There are a few splintered pieces through out here," he pointed to where a bump usually was. "Other than that, you were pretty lucky, it looks like if Isabella had moved her knuckle a centimeter it would have been shattered; which would take a long time to heal."

"So what are you going to do to it now?" Tanya asked in a worried voice.

"I'm sorry to say that we are going to have to set it. That procedure is very painful and you will have to wait till after the procedure to take pain medication, which will take a few minutes to set in. That is, unless you want to leave it crooked forever?" Dr. Hanley added quickly.

"NO! Set it, please," Tanya grimaced at the thought of having a deformed nose.

"Do you want your friends here?" Dr. Hanley glanced at us under his glasses.

"Sure, just do it now before I psych myself out."

"Okay, be still," he took a few steps to her and placed his hands on her face. I turned my face away and Edward pulled me to his lap and I hid my face into his shoulder. He rubbed my back in soothing circles. That's when I heard _it_. It was a loud snapping noise. I heard Tanya's cries and wails shortly after the pop. I cringed into Edward's side and he lifted me up and carried me out of the room. We waited for several minutes in the sitting area. I had witnessed several dislocations and breaks, but I have never been able to get over the noises of it popping back into place. It was so…

"Hey, you ready to go?" Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded my head into his chest and he stood. I felt silly for letting him carry me. So I made him put me down when he stood. I cleared my head and took in my surroundings. Tanya was now with us. Her eyes were red and her nose was bandaged up and covered. Good, I did not need to see the ugly bruising that would for sure be there. We made our way out to the parking lot and I let Edward drive. I rolled my window down as soon as we got in the car. I turned the radio up to drown out Tanya's complaints once again. Soothing tunes of Matt Nathanson's Come on Get Higher drifted through the car. I was surprised when we pulled into the garage not more than a few short minutes later.

"Thank you," I said when Edward opened my door for me. We walked to the house hand in hand with Tanya following behind. When we stepped inside, everyone was waiting for us in the living room.

"OH BELLA! Are you okay?" Esme's motherly personality was alarmed as she ran to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I mentally laughed that she was worried about me when Tanya was the one with a broken nose.

"I'm fine Esme," I assured her. She pulled away and checked me up and down. Esme paused at my lip and made a 'tsk tsk' noise.

"I don't call that fine," she argued.

"Have you seen Tanya?" I asked with a smirk. Esme's eyes moved over to Tanya who was standing in the entry way to the living room with an ice pack to her nose. Esme shrugged and went back to fussing over me. I raised an eyebrow and she just winked. I smiled and turned to see everyone staring from me to Tanya and back again. Alice gave me an impressed look, Jasper put up his thumbs, Rosalie was just beaming, and Emmett looked like he was about to fall over laughing at any minute. I noticed Carlisle was in the living room looking better. This brought me to think what Tanya was going to tell Edward this morning. "Tanya, this morning, before we got into a fight, what were you going to tell Edward?"

She scoffed. "Now you want to know?"

"Well, yeah. If it was so important you had to call me a slut," I saw a few faces turn to mock horror and look between us.

Tanya just smirked some more. "Look, I was going to tell Edward that his father, the one I am looking after, is getting a lot better. Edward said to keep him updated on his progress and I came up there to tell him Carlisle did his morning routines by himself without having to take a break."

"Really?! That is wonderful dad!" Edward exclaimed running to his father. I smiled at the two and turned back to Tanya.

"Thank you," I mouthed. She just nodded her head and headed for her room. _Bitch, _I thought as she sauntered away.

"So, who is up for a game of hide-n-seek?" Emmett spouted randomly.

"What?" I voiced what most of the room was probably thinking.

"Well, I was wanting to play it this morning, but everyone was so worked up about you. SO I want to play hide-n-seek," Emmett shrugged like it was a 'duh' thing.

"I have to go to work Em," I told him honestly.

"Oh yeah, well when you get off?" He asked hopefully.

"Promise."

**A/N I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me! I was getting on here to update when I said I would, but my Microsoft Word Trial expired. So I had to wait on my mom to buy me the program. But she hasn't had the money to in the past few weeks. Well, she gave me the idea to look up some free downloads on the internet; something I hadn't thought of! Well I found this Microsoft Word that might expire after 60 days or something… But I will have the program by then hopefully. Again, I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear excuses, but it's the TRUTH! Please forgive. I know this wasn't a great chapter. But it was a fluff chapter that I had written out while waiting. Tomorrow I have a game, unless it is canceled, I will be updating my other story LOVE BITES. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!? Thanks.**HH


	10. Chpt 10 Substitute

Chapter 10 Substitute

"I make them good girls go bad," I sang as I drove to the school. I swear Cobra Starship is like one of the best bands ever. They hooked up with Leighton Meester from Gossip Girl to come out with this awesome song called Good Girls Go Bad. It was simply brilliant. "She was so shy, till I drove her wild," was the last thing I heard before my engine died. I stepped out of my car and walked to the office.

School hadn't started yet, but I had to go to a substitute meeting thing. I liked that everyone had a job at the high school. Edward had been teaching music for two years, Jasper taught history to seniors and juniors, Emmett was going to coach football since the coach suffered a heart attack over the summer, Rosalie had been coaching volleyball since graduating college, and Alice had managed to get a job as the Art teacher. I was subbing until the advanced English teacher retired at the end of the semester. It was lovely how everything worked out.

"Hello," I said to the woman behind the desk. Mrs. Cope read her name tag.

"Hello dear, you must be here for the substitute meeting," she smiled warmly at me. Her grey hair was pulled back into a bun and her glasses slid down her nose as she nodded towards the stack of papers near her. "Take a form and fill it out, the meeting is in the gym, which is just around the corner," Mrs. Cope instructed.

"Thank you," I smiled at her and took a form. I walked to the gym which was easily found. When I reached the door, it had a large sign that said: SUBSTITUTE MEETING. I entered the gym and took a seat. There were about five other people filling the seats in the gym. I took one in the back next to a kind looking woman. She had brown hair pulled into a neat ponytail. I noticed she was wearing a simple blouse, slacks, and flats. Good, I found someone I could get a long great with. She looked like someone who didn't think appearance was the most important, and she looked very intelligent. I read her name tag and it said Angela Weber. "Hello," I said to her when I took a seat.

"Hi," Angela smiled shyly. "My name is Angela," she held out her hand and I took it with a strong smile to assure her I was okay.

"My name is Bella," I introduced myself. "I'm glad I met you," I admitted.

"Me too," Angela said, giving me a once over. I was wearing a casual but somewhat dressy skirt, simple top, and flats. I didn't like heels much. I was always a klutz off the field.

"So, have you always lived in Forks?" I asked her.

"Yes, I just moved back from college. I'm going to sub for this year, then next year I'm taking over health after the current teacher retires," Angela informed me.

"That's wonderful," I told her.

"What about you?"

"I moved up here from Arizona with two friends of mine. One of them grew up here; you might know him, Emmett Cullen?" I asked curious to know if she knew him. Her eyes widened at the name.

"Wow, he's back? I have to say that I didn't know him that well because he was always in the popular group, but I remember him clear as day. Is he still huge?" Angela inquired.

"Yes," I giggled. "I met him in college. He was the big football star," I smiled at the memory.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Great, he is actually dating Rosalie Hale, remember her?" I queried.

"Do I ever! She was so beautiful in high school," Angela gushed.

"Well, she still is," I chuckled.

"I bet Emmett and Rosalie make a good couple," Angela said thoughtfully. She was very considerate of others, I realized.

"They are perfect for each other. What about you? Got any lucky man in your life?" I joked.

Angela blushed, "Yes, his name is Ben Cheney. We have been together since senior year of high school."

"Wow! That long? You two got it bad, huh?" Angela blushed crimson at my antics.

"Yeah, he proposed to me over the summer," Angela whispered as more people filed in.

"Ah, how beautiful," I commented the ring on her left hand.

"Thank you. Do you have a special man in your life?" She asked.

"Yes I do. His name is Edward Cullen," I could have sworn her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets at this mention. The woman in front of us turned around at the mention of his name.

"Wait; did you just say Edward Cullen?" She queried. I read her name tag that said Jessica Stanley. Her blonde hair was in soft waves down her shoulders. She had on a very revealing top and a very tight pencil skirt that was very short. I looked down and saw red heels stuck to her feet. Her blue eyes found mine once again before I answered.

"Yes, I did." Just then a man walked into the gym with a suit on. Everyone became quiet as he stepped up on the platform.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," the man greeted us warmly. I had to bite my bottom lip to stop the laugh that was threatening to escape. The 'man' had blonde, spiky hair. His cheeks looked like it just lost its baby fat, his blue eyes danced, and his was a little short. He looked like a spit out image of a high schooler. "My name is Mike Newton; I am the principal here at Forks. We needed to hold this meeting before the teachers started to arrive and start planning. I know most of you are going to be taking over teacher positions when they retire this year. We actually have several retiring this school year. I thank you for coming and helping our school! I would like to start the meeting off by assigning which teachers you will be assisting," Mike explained. I winked at Angela who was beaming. "Okay; Jessica Stanley, you will be working with Edward Cullen in the music department," Jessica squealed in delight and I rolled my eyes. "Next, Erik Yorkie will be helping Laurent Landranaux, who is our French professor as he likes to be called," I saw a nerdy looking man sink in his chair for being called out. "Emily Ulley, you will be assisting Jasper Hale in history," a very beautiful Native American woman smiled sweetly. "Embry Call," I glanced to see a very tall, built, and tan man smile, "you are assigned to help Emmett Cullen in the athletic department." I chuckled at this; good luck Embry. "As will Felix Volturi be assisting Rosalie Hale in the lady athletic department," I looked over to see a gigantic man smile wickedly. Look out Rose, I thought to myself. "Tyler Crowley, you are going to be working with Paul Montgomery in the agri department," a man winked at Mike who smiled. They must have known each other. "Victoria Baler will be assisted by Lauren Mallory in the science department," the Barbie wannabe sitting next Jessica snickered. "Seth Clearwater, you will be helping out Megan Keys in the English department," a man sitting next to Embry (they had similar looks) shared a high-five with him. "Angela Weber, you are assigned with Alice Brandon over in the fine arts," I smiled over at my new friend. "Isabella Swan will be helping James Gidagent in the Spanish department." Mike continued, but I didn't listen anymore to the assignments.

"So, I will see you later then?" Angela asked when we were dismissed to leave after Mike gone over the fundamentals and school regulations.

"Of course," I told her. I would love to have another friend here.

"Bye," Angela waved and got into the passenger side of a car that was waiting on her. I waved back and got into my car. I was about to pull out when I heard,

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick,_" Love Games by Lady Gaga from my purse. I pulled my phone out and laughed at the ringtone Emmett chose for when he called me.

"I'm sorry, you have reached rejection hotline. If you are hearing this, then the person you are trying to call didn't want to talk to you. I am very sorry that you have been rejected. But you will get over it," I tried to sound completely different. I stifled back laughter as best I could by biting my bottom lip.

"Oh man, I really wanted to talk to Bells. Oh well, I guess she doesn't want to talk to her favorite guy in the world," Emmett mocked disappointment.

"Well, maybe you should try harder to impress this Bells. She obviously didn't want you to call her if she gave you this number," I continued to pretend I was rejection hotline.

"I guess she doesn't want to know our super cool plans for this afternoon then," I could just imagine Emmett's pout.

"Maybe if you say the magic word."

"Pretty please with an Emmett size cherry on top?" Emmett asked.

"Fine, what is it Emmett?" I gave in.

"When are you coming home missy? You are late!" Emmett tried to be mad.

"I'm sorry mother, I got held up by the principle!" I repressed the urge to giggle.

"What did you do now?!" Emmett said appalled.

"I had to know which teacher I was assigned to help," I said honestly.

"Who do you have to help? Please, please say me! I would have so much fun with you over the next two weeks in the gym!" Emmett begged.

"Sorry, I got a Mr. James Gigandet," I heard a gasp from the other line.

"NO! You are coming to help me! Not some Mr. James Giga-giga-giggidy-do!" Emmett did his impression of Quagmire on Family Guy.

"No more cartoons young man!" I feigned motherly.

"Yes mom," Emmett pouted in the phone.

"Well, let me go so I can get home and do whatever your plans are. Okay?"

"Okay," Emmett agreed cheerfully.

"Bye bro," I clicked my phone shut and started the car up when there was a tap on my window. I rolled it down to see who it was. I was met by a pair of crystal blue eyes. His long, blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He had on a blue button up shirt and jeans. He was a handsome man. But Edward was so much better looking. I loved green eyes now. I loved auburn hair now. I loved lean but muscular men now. James was muscular, but more like Jasper's size.

"Er, hello?" it came out more like a question.

"Um, hi, I'm James. James Gigandet. You are going to be helping me get everything ready the next two weeks, correct?" He asked. Realization hit me at who he was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I will be helping you," I told him.

"Good. I thought I would introduce myself before we start Monday so it's not too awkward," James flashed a wide smile.

"Looking forward to it," a smile appearing on my lips, too.

"Well, I will see you then," James held out his hand. I placed mine in his palm. He brought it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Senora Hermosa," he whispered against my knuckles.

"Um, I took Italian," I admitted with a blush appearing on my lips.

"You will learn a lot in the next two weeks then," he chuckled, dropping my hand.

"Goodbye James," I waved. James returned the wave and I pulled out of the parking lot. I had no idea what was waiting for me when I got home.

**A/N well, there is chapter 10. Can I start freaking out now? OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMFG! OMFREAKINGG! KRIS ALLEN IS **_**THE**_** AMERICAN IDOL! I AM SO PROUD OF MY FELLOW ARKANSAN! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO VOTED FOR KRIS! US ARKANSANS REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Just to let you guys know I live in a town 30 minutes away from Conway!! I went to the parade when they came home for the top 3! He is simply AmAzInG! I voted like 300 times for him! I loved Adam at the beginning of the season. But I started to like Kris more. Now, Adam is just a psh. Honestly, Kris did amazing last night! I didn't like Adam's performances last night; too predictable. Again, thank you all who voted for Kris! I was crying and screaming while jumping up and down when he won! No joke, okay? I don't get emotional over TV shows like that. But I flipped out every time Kris advanced because he is from Arkansas and he is AMAZING. **

**Sorry for my gushing. I know I have A LOT of fluff going on, but trust me, it all leads up to some bigger stuff. Like, where everyone was assigned. That will come into play the chapter after next. But next chapter is purely Emmett fun. I'm sorry there is a lot of Emmett fun in this story, but everyone loves Emmett fun. I know I do! I can't help it. It's so tempting to write nothing but happiness. I know when I read I hate all the drama that is so avoidable. But I realized that is what makes a story good and compelling. So don't worry, this story isn't all happy. I don't have any of my stories mapped out. I just write as I go. Although, I do know where Love Bites is going. Anyways, I'm open for suggestions. I have the next two chapters already in mind. And the one after that, maybe. Review please?**

**Pretty please with an Emmett sized cherry on top? Or maybe just Emmett on top? **


	11. Chpt 11 HidenSeek

Chapter 11 Hide-n-Seek

"Lucy, I'm home!" I called out when I walked inside the house.

"BELLA!" Emmett hollered, running down the stairs and picking me up into his arms.

"Miss me?" I teased from over his shoulder. He started walking towards the living room.

"Of course I did! You took too long; we were starting to worry if we would have to wait till tomorrow to play hide-n-seek!" Emmett wined to me.

"I'm home now so let's play!" I said as he dropped me on the couch. Another pair of arms wrapped around me and sat me in their lap. I immediately knew who was holding me.

"I missed you," his velvety voice tickled my ear.

"I missed you too," I replied. I looked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah, are we going to play? Or have a kissing booth?" Emmett asked.

"I wouldn't object to the latter," Edward said seductively in my ear.

"My thoughts exactly," I agreed.

"Come on Bells," Emmett huffed and pulled me out of Edward's arms. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "No good," Emmett sighed, rubbing my shoulder. "So, let's get this show on the road. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya!" Emmett's booming voice called out.

"Coming," Alice called out from the stairs. Jasper was following her. Tanya walked into the living room a little after Alice and Jasper. Carlisle had asked when Tanya first started working here that we include her in everything. To us that was like inviting the Devil to play.

"What?" Tanya asked in an annoyed tone. Her nose was still bandaged from this morning's incident. A little reminder that she shouldn't mess with me.

"We are playing hide-n-seek!" Emmett said, jumping up and down in excitement. Alice's eyes lit up. I knew she was remembering all those good times we had back in Phoenix playing hide-n-seek together.

"Sounds fun!" Tanya replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

"You don't have to play," I reminded her with my best 'ah poor baby' look. Tanya glared at me before throwing on her best fake smile.

"I would love to play," she said, giving me a mini glare before going back to the smile.

"Great!" Emmett started to clap his hands together. "Okay, everyone put their feet in," Emmett stuck his foot out. I stood next to him and put my right foot next to his. Everyone followed suit. "Bells you can take it from here."

"Inky binky bonkey, daddy had a donkey. Donkey died, daddy cried. Inky binky bonkey," my hand landed on Jasper's foot. He pulled his foot out. The game continued till it was down to Edward and Alice. My hand landed on Alice's foot when I finished the chant. Alice punched her hand in the air and started saying 'ha-ha' at Edward. "It's okay Edward, come and find me," I nipped his ear and took off.

I heard him start counting down from fifty. I quickly ran to the hall closet and climbed up to the top. I pushed off some stuff and put a box in front of me. "Ready or not, here I come," Edward called out. "Rosalie, seriously?" Edward asked amused. "Behind the couch? Was that the best you could do?" I giggled at her hiding spot. "Who's next?" Edward started his search again. About five minutes later he found Jasper in the pantry. Another ten minutes later he found Emmett under the bed in Jasper's room. Five minutes later he found Alice in the cupboards in the kitchen. I stayed quiet during his hunt. He came into the closet twice but didn't see me. My limbs started to fall asleep from staying in the same position. Sweat was dripping from my forehead. I figured I had been in there for at least forty minutes. I finally gave up and climbed down. I stepped out into the hall and headed for the living room. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were sitting on the couch bored.

"Bout time Bells," Emmett said when he saw me enter the living room. "Did Edward find you?" I shook my head. Emmett's forehead creased in confusion. "Then where is he? I haven't seen him since he found Alice. Tanya is still hiding though. Come on guys let's go find them," Emmett hopped off the couch. The other's followed and left in different directions. I went upstairs with Alice. She went one way while I went the other. I heard voices coming from Edward's room so I went in that direction. I did not expect what I saw. Tanya was sitting on Edward's bed in lacy underwear. Edward was pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"Edward come on, just a little fun," Tanya said. I guess that didn't hear me enter.

"No, Tanya. No means no. I don't know how many times I am going to have to tell you that before you get it through your thick skull!" Edward responded harshly.

"Is this about Bella?" Tanya asked sitting up on her knees. "You know I can pleasure you way more than her," Tanya lay back on the bed and began moving her hands over her body attempting to be sexy. I just thought she looked like a slut.

"Yeah right! You have no idea what Bella and I have! So don't even try to bring her into this. I don't want you! I will never want you! Just accept that. It will be so much easier for the both of us and everyone," Edward's voice had dropped to a low and menacing tone.

"I think no means no," I added. Both of their heads whipped around to me. Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked a little relieved to see me there. He mouthed a 'thank you'. I just nodded my hand. "Tanya, I don't think you know how to play hide-n-seek very well. The object of the game is to _hide_. You are not supposed to _want_ to be found. That is the game. Maybe you should go downstairs and ask Emmett for the rules," I smiled sweetly. Tanya sneered and stood abruptly from the bed. She grabbed her clothes and sauntered out of the room. I knew she was still on the other side of the cracked door. "I think I'm going to show you I can pleasure you way more than Tanya," I told Edward with a seductive smile. Edward just gulped as I unbuttoned my top. I let it fall to the ground. Edward stared at me with lust filled eyes. I unzipped my skirt and let it fall to my ankles. I stepped out of my shoes and kicked the skirt away. I reached up behind my back and unhooked my bra. Edward just stood there and watched hungrily. The straps of my bra slipped down my shoulders and I pulled it off. Then I flicked it at him. It landed on his shoulder. He made no move to remove it. I walked over to him, clad in only my underwear.

"Ugh," Edward gulped. I pushed him onto the bed. He fell back onto it with his legs hanging off the side. I peeked from the corner of my eye to see Tanya's furious face in the crack of the door. Good we have an audience. I got on my knees in front of Edward and unzipped his pants. I pulled them down slowly. My eyes never left Edward's. I got his pants and shoes off. I pulled his boxers down that had grown a tent. Eddie was there waiting for me. I smiled and dove in. Edward hissed when I licked his tip. I looked up to see his head fall back. A groan escaped his lips when I wrapped a hand around his shaft and began to bob my head up and down. Edward put his hands in my hair to guide me; Edward starting moaning. I heard a gasp and feet stomping away. I smiled against Edward's cock. About a minute later of licking, scraping my teeth, and sucking he came. I finished up the job and stood up. Edward looked a little flush. I kissed him passionately.

"Come on big boy, we got people waiting on us," I said while pulling him off the bed. I turned around to pick up my clothes but he caught me wrist and spun me back to face him.

"Thank you," Edward whispered against my lips and kissed me. It started to get hot, so I pulled away.

"We will finish this later," I held a finger up to his lips to stop his protests.

"Fine," he muttered. I bent down and grabbed my bra. I got dressed quickly and checked myself in the mirror. I wiped up the smeared lip gloss, fixed my hair, and popped a tic-tac in.

"Let's go," I pulled Edward downstairs to the others. Emmett had a knowing smile on his lips when we walked into the living room. Alice soon caught on with the others. Tanya was pouting in a chair. "Who's next?" I asked clapping my hands together.

"ME!" Emmett raised his hand. Rosalie slapped the back of his head. I realized my question could have been interpreted another way. I blushed crimson while everyone else, except Tanya, busted out into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Esme questioned coming in from the kitchen. My blush darkened and spread. This caused everyone, besides Tanya, to laugh harder. Esme gave me a quizzical look. I just shook my head. She shrugged and went back to making dinner.

"Let me rephrase my question. Who is it next?" I repeated.

"That would be Rosalie, she was found first," Edward answered me.

"One, two, three," Rosalie started to count. I quickly took off. I decided to go back to my previous spot since no one found me there. "Fifty; ready or not here I come," Rosalie said just as I was comfortable. "Emmett, you big oaf," Rosalie laughed, "The coffee table is not big enough to hide your leg, let alone your whole body." I snickered. That was so typical of Emmett.

"Sorry, I got nervous," Emmett defended himself.

"Well, I got to go find the others," Rosalie mentioned. A few minutes later she found Tanya in the pantry. She is not very original. Shortly after that, Rose found Jasper hiding behind a curtain in the foyer. About five minutes later, Rosalie spotted Edward under the bed in her room. That left me and Alice. I thought I had a pretty good chance of winning again. I heard footsteps outside the door. Then the door creaked opened to reveal the closet. Just then, I got a really bad itch on my ankle. If I were to reach down and itch it, I would move the box, making a noise that Rosalie would probably hear. Just my luck. Rosalie flipped the light on and started throwing things around. Damn it, that itch was really starting to get to me. I had to itch it. Now!!! I moved my other foot to itch it. Right when I sat my leg down from itching, my knee bumped the box hiding me. Rosalie jumped up. "I know you're up there," Rosalie teased. The box disappeared and was replaced with a smirking Rosalie. "Ha, found ya!"

"Damn, I thought this hiding place was the _one_." I said while jumping down from my spot.

"Guess not," Rosalie shrugged.

"You found Alice yet?" I asked.

"Nope, that little pixie is tricky," Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. "I have looked everywhere," she muttered.

"Did you try her closet?" If I knew Alice, she would be in there. I swear she had so many possible hiding spots in that thing, it wasn't even funny.

"I never thought to look there," Rosalie realized. "Thanks Bella," she patted my shoulder and took off for upstairs.

"No problem," I called up the stairs to her.

"You know, I always loved this closet," a velvety voice said in my ear before I was pulled back into darkness. The door shut and I was left alone with my kidnapper.

"I love it too," I agreed. A pair of lips suddenly crashed to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck without having to think. My fingers tangled in his hair. He pushed me back into a wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist. The kiss only stopped when I had to breathe, but Edward didn't stop. He kissed along my jaw and down my neck. Edward made his way back to my mouth. We kissed hungrily for a few minutes, only coming up for air a few times. Light filtered through the now open door. It caused us to break away from each other and look at the intruder. My face instantly turned red when I saw the person.

**A/N who could it be? Review and tell me who you think it is! Ask me questions, I love to answer them. I hope you liked chapter 11! Hopefully I can update this Friday? I have a game tomorrow if it's not rained out. Keep your fingers crossed! I don't want to play that team… Anyways, Wednesday I will be updating Underworld. Thursday I have an award ceremony for school I got invited to accept an award or something like that. Friday I think I might be open? If so I will update Love Bites. Then Saturday I will update this story! =) **


	12. Chpt 12 New Discoveries

Chapter 12 New Discoveries

"Uh, hi Dad," Edward wore a cocky smile. I wanted to slap that look off of his face. Carlisle just walked on us in a very steamy moment.

"Hi son," I thought I saw Carlisle wink at Edward. What the hell? "Bella," Carlisle nodded to me.

"Carlisle," I nodded and allowed my hair to fall and cover my stained cheeks. Edward made no move to untangle our limbs. He was really pissing me off with that smirk and standing there like this was nothing.

"Dinner is ready," Carlisle gave one last knowing look and left us alone. I slapped Edward on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Edward feigned hurt. But the small smile he was trying to hide didn't help his case any.

"This!" I threw my arms up for emphasizes. "You just stood there and wore a cocky smile. Like you were glad your dad walked in on us in a seriously intimate moment," I accused in anger.

"Love," there he goes again with the L word, not that I didn't like it… "Why would I not be glad for getting caught kissing a very beautiful woman?" Edward raised an eyebrow. His excuse was probably something he came up with at the last minute, but I couldn't stop the blush that was spreading on my face. "It's true."

"Come on lover boy, let's get something to eat. I'm starving," I slid down his body and grabbed his hand. We walked into the kitchen with all eyes on us. Some were humorous, some knowing, and one glare.

The weekend past uneventful. I spent my time writing. I'm not sure what exactly I am writing, but it's a start. I had started writing after a dream that left me gasping for air. I had to write it down so I couldn't forget. Over the weekend, I found myself going back to it and adding notes to it. Edward was very curious to find out what I writing about, but I was adamant that he couldn't see. Monday came a little too fast for my liking. I was turning back into my high school self; dreading Mondays. Edward chuckled at my musings about it Monday morning as I prepared for work.

"You will get used to it," Edward said as we dressed. We hadn't got as close as had Friday over the weekend, much to my dismay. But it was my fault. I wouldn't let him. Every time he would make an advance past our usual, I would stop him. He wasn't getting off that easy. So, it's been about a month and a half for more Eddie; and me, unfortunately. That was going to change this weekend at Emmett's birthday party.

"Edward, how did you get into music if you went into medical school?" I had asked him this previously, but he never answered.

"I've always loved music and I play the piano, as you already knew," yes I knew, he was the best composer I had ever heard. "I had gone into med school to become a doctor like my father, but I didn't really enjoy it. So, when I came home from college one visit and found they needed a music teacher, I signed up for it. I got my credits online and started the following year," Edward explained while buttoning his blue shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as it was a beautiful Forks day.

"Thank you," I whispered as I hugged him.

"For what?" Edward asked, amused.

"For telling me that," I answered.

"Bella, I just didn't want you to think I was a failure. Like I threw away a perfect life in the medical field and chose the easy way out," Edward's eyes grew distant as he spoke to me. His face grew dark and shallow. I didn't want to press the issue now.

"Edward Cullen, I would _never_ think of you as a failure. I'm very glad you chose to become a music teacher. Now we will work in very close proximity," I watched as Edward came back to me. The real Edward. His eyes danced at the prospect of working close to me every day of the school year.

"You know, I'm actually not dreading the school year now," Edward smiled. "Now days, kids just don't care about music. They think it's an easy A. I guess it is," Edward sighed as he slipped his shoes on.

"I would have enjoyed music a lot more if you had been my teacher," I teased as I rubbed his shoulders, sitting behind him on the bed. Edward reached up and wrapped his hands around mine. He brought one to his lips and kissed it.

"Let's get downstairs," Edward groaned. I stood up and dragged him off the bed. "You look beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear. A blush spread across my cheeks and down my neck. I looked down to see what I had put on. A light blue cardigan was hanging loosely over a cream sleeveless top, and a pastel orange skirt that came to mid thigh.

"Thank you, you look handsome," I commented.

"Thanks darlin," Edward smiled and we descended the stairs for a day of work.

"Allow me, Madame," Edward bowed mockingly as he held the door open for me.

"Why thank you, sir," I giggled as I stepped out of his Volvo. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the office. The door jingled as we stepped inside. Mrs. Cope was in exactly the same spot I had last seen her in. She was hidden behind several stacks of papers. I saw her swoon when she saw Edward.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, did you enjoy your summer?" Mrs. Cope's eyes wide with awe. I had to bite back a laugh by chewing on my bottom lip.

"It was wonderful, I met the wonderful Bella Swan," Edward introduced me. I blushed and smiled towards the elderly receptionist.

"Ah, I remember you. You were here for the substitute meeting Friday and will be taking over English at second semester," Mrs. Cope smiled warmly at me.

"Yes," I nodded to confirm my placement at the school.

"Mr. Gigandet is in room 23, foreign language building," Mrs. Cope instructed.

"Thank you," I said. Edward pulled me out of the office quickly and took me to a secluded spot.

"You didn't tell me you were assigned with James," Edward's voice was calm, but his expression screamed just the opposite of calm. He was pissed.

"What's wrong with James?" I asked, truly curious as to why Edward would be upset about me working with James for two weeks.

"Just don't trust him," Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. Something he did when he was stressed or angry.

"Okay?" it came out as a question.

"Just promise?" Edward pleaded.

"I promise," I agreed, but still confused as to why I was promising to not trust a fellow teacher.

"Thank you, have a great day," Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"You too," it came out as a whisper.

"I will pick you up at James's room at twelve for lunch," Edward called over his shoulder to me.

"Okay," I called back quietly, knowing he wouldn't hear me. I started for the building with a FL on it. When I entered the building, the walls were decorated with a Spanish and French flag and pictures of both countries on the walls. I walked to the door that was marked French Room 23. I knocked lightly and peaked through the open door.

"Come in," James called from behind a desk. I entered the room and waited for him to finish writing something down. Boxes were stacked against the walls. Chairs sat on top of tables. His desk was bare besides a laptop and a notebook he was writing on. James looked up to see his visitor through thin rimmed glasses. When he recognized the visitor as me, he smiled. I returned the smile generously. For some reason, I found him easy to be around, and I had only spoken to him once. "I'll be ready in a minute," he said and looked back to his laptop while coping something down. I stripped my cardigan off and sat it with my bag down on a table. I fidgeted with my skirt nervously while I waited. "Okay," James sighed and stood up, setting his pencil and glasses down. "Sorry, I had to write something down," he apologized.

"You're fine," I shrugged. He stepped around his desk and leaned against it. He was wearing a navy polo and jeans.

"Good morning," James smiled sweetly.

"Good morning to you too," I chuckled. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked cheerfully.

"Unpacking boxes and maybe start on taping posters on the walls," he replied while nodding towards the boxes next to the walls.

"Excellent," I said and started for a pile. James handed me a box opener and went back to his desk. He was typing and printing stuff off while I unpacked books and posters. While we worked, James started playing his iTunes so it would cease the silence. I liked James. He didn't have a problem with silence. I loved to be able to escape noise and just relax. But the music put me in a rhythm. After an hour or so, James got a call and stepped out of the room.

"Hey, what kind of coffee do you want?" James asked, sticking his head through the door.

"Latte would be great," I answered gratefully. I was so relieved I would be having caffeine in my system in a few minutes. I needed it; pronto. Not being used to being up early didn't help the situation. I made a mental note to start bringing a thermos.

"K, it will be here in a few minutes," James mentioned, stepping back into the room. He went back to his desk and sat on top of it.

"Perfect, I need some caffeine," I admitted and started on my task again.

"Me too, I thought you would so I asked Victoria to go ahead and pick up some lattes while she was at the coffee shop," James shrugged.

"Thank you."

"No problem. People usually need something in the mornings. Plus, you've been working nonstop for almost two hours. You deserve a break." I returned James' smile. I went and sat down on the desk across from his.

"So, why Spanish?" I asked. He obviously wasn't of direct Spanish descent.

"I lived in Spain for most of my childhood. And I studied abroad, mostly wherever they spoke it. I have always loved the language," James explained nonchalantly.

"That is really cool," I pathetically commented. I was fascinated that he was able to travel and learn about other cultures. I had been to Italy and the Caribbean's once. I loved Italy. It was a beautiful place and I would love to go there again in the near future.

"I guess, I just wish I could have continued doing it," his head dipped as he spoke. I could tell he was a little let down about it.

"Why did you have to stop?" I questioned truly interested as to why.

"Figured it was time to settle down, so I moved back here. I swore that I would never come back, but I did. Just like my father," James chuckled at the irony.

"Forks isn't so bad. I'm from Arizona; I mean I grew up there my entire life. I have never seen so much rain. Edward says I should be grateful it's been a pretty dry summer. Psh, dry? Yeah, Phoenix probably gets that much rain in two years! But I have gotten used to it. Relevantly fast, too. I was surprised when I started to think the rain as a peaceful lullaby. It's not too bad," I smiled kindly. James smiled in return. We stood there for a moment, just smiling, until there was a knock on the door.

James ran to the door and opened it. A fire of a redhead walked in with her hands full of drink carriers and bags. She was beautiful. Her green eyes were what people called 'bedroom' eyes. Her features were very feline, though. I watched her movements, and they were confident steps, even in those stilettos. I figured she was Victoria. The Science teacher. Following behind her was the wannabe Barbie herself. Lauren, I think her name was. She was carrying several other bags and carriers.

"Hit the mother load, Victoria?" James teased, but helped her with the bags.

"Sorry, I got a million calls while at the shop. Everyone wanted a coffee and muffin. Your room was closest to where I parked, so I came in here. Spread the word brunch is in here," Victoria pointed Lauren to the door. She skittered off like a dog with her tail between her legs. I'm glad I got James. Victoria looked a little scary.

"Smells great though," James leaned in and kissed Victoria on the cheek. Victoria cockily smiled, then went about organizing the orders. After a minute, people started to saunter in two at a time.

"Bella," Edward said as he entered the room. He looked a little relieved to see me. I ran into his arms and saw Jessica glaring at us from behind Edward's back. I gave her a look before giving Edward a sweet peck on the lips. Yep, the sparks were still there. Edward talked to me one day about the tingles. He asked if I felt them too. Of course I did. But I never wanted to admit it because I didn't want to be told I was imagining things. I was so excited when Edward consoled in me that he felt tingles every time we touched. Just now, kissing him, it was like fireworks going off in the background. Sounds cheesy, I know. But that is what it felt like. And with Edward, it didn't matter if it _was_ cheesy. Because with Edward, it was _real_.

"I missed you," I mumbled against his lips. I felt several stares piercing through me, and a few glares.

"I missed you, too," my favorite crooked smile appeared on Edward's face. He sat me down and I instantly missed the feelings of his arms wrapped around me. A throat cleared behind me. Edward tensed under my hands. I turned around to see James holding two cups of coffees in his hands. An emotion flickered across his face before I could decipher it, and then his face was completely composed.

"Yes?" I queried.

"Here's your latte, there are muffins if you want one," James said, handing me one cup. I smiled gratefully and took the cup.

I took a sip before I thanked him. James nodded and headed off in another direction. "He's not so bad," I jabbed Edward in the side.

"Sure," Edward relaxed a little and smiled crookedly. "Hey, I made dinner reservations tonight in Port Angelos. I know it's a Monday, but Friday is Emmett's surprise birthday party," Edward mentioned. My smiled brightened tenfold. Edward and I had tried to make plans for a _real_ date, but haven't gotten around to it.

"That would be lovely," I agreed. I sipped on my coffee while he sipped on his. We stood there and stared into each other's eyes for who know how long. Then James made the announcement that he had to get back to work.

"I will see you in a little bit for lunch, love," Edward mumbled and kissed my forehead before disappearing through the door. I sighed and turned around. James was studying me from behind his desk. I just stood there for a minute. The air between us was thick with tension. So much that you could cut it with a knife. I awkwardly went back to work. I never felt his eyes leave me, though. Finally, it began to bother me. I turned around quickly to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, rather rudely. I didn't mean it to come out like that, but geez. The man was agitating me.

"So, you and Cullen?" James raised an eyebrow. Why does he care?

"Um, yeah," I shrugged. It really isn't his business.

"How well do you know him?" James asked, seeming truly concerned.

"Uh, I don't see how that pertains to you," I crossed my arms over my chest. I was irked that he had the guts to question me about my relationship.

"Do you know about his past?" James continued to question. Not really, I wanted to say. But he had no right to dig into my personal life.

"Again, how does this include you?" I fumed. Edward didn't talk about his past much, but it didn't matter. He would when he was ready.

"He's not who you think he is," James said before turning back to his computer. He was satisfied with what he told me. UGH. I didn't like him so much anymore. I worked quickly. If I finished everything before the two weeks was up, then I was free to go. The thought made me work faster. I wanted to get done today, but knew that was impossible. At one point, we had a visitor.

"Do you think I could steal Bella for lunch?" A rich, velvety voice asked from the door. I spun around to see my angel leaning against the door frame in all his glory. All thoughts of his past went out of my head when I saw him. He looked over to me and smiled. His eyes twinkled with mischief. I raised an eyebrow at his motives. He just shook his head.

"Oh, hello Edward," James didn't answer his question, but stood from behind his desk.

"Hello James," Edward mocked. I stifled a giggle by biting my lip. The atmosphere between the two was just as or even more tense than earlier between James and I. "May I steal Bella for a bite to eat?" Edward asked again, slightly annoyed.

"Sure, but be back soon, I have something for Bella to do before she leaves today," James glared hard at Edward. But Edward just stood there and took it without flinching.

"So, can I leave?" I quirked from where I stood. Both jumped, forgetting I was there. Men and their ego's, I thought to myself.

"Yeah," James shrugged and went back to what he was doing. Edward grinned wickedly and grabbed my hand. He drug me through the door and to his Volvo. I asked where we were going when I sat in the passenger seat and he was buckling his own seatbelt.

"It's a surprise."

**A/N sorry for the long wait. I have been a very busy bee with exams and today I went to the lake. Can you blame me for celebrating the beginning of summer? I have worked on this chapter a lot. I wasn't quite sure where it was going. A little bit of fluff, but I hope I portrayed how I wanted James and Victoria to be in this story well. I will look over it tomorrow. But right now, I am exhausted. I have been on the go nonstop for a few days now. Sorry, again for the long wait. Please forgive and review? Tell me where you think Edward is taking Bella! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**With Emmett on top? (he-he). **


	13. Chpt 13 Take My Hand

Chapter 13 Take My Hand

"_Now take my hand and we will run away, down to this place that I know. How did this night become the enemy? It's over. It's over. It's over. Lay down with me, let me hole you. Baby just breathe; this is just the ending and we will get through eventually._" Take My Hand by The Cab

**BPOV**

"You know I don't like surprises," I folded my arms across my chest like a child and pouted. Edward just chuckled and sped off from the school. I tried to watch where we were going and guess, but Edward had different plans.

"Now love, I can't have you peaking," he said seriously. Edward slowed down and pulled onto the side of the road. "Here," he pulled out a piece of cloth, handing it to me.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked, dangling the offending piece of material in the air. Edward sighed, taking the fabric from my hand.

"Come here," I complied, leaning towards him. Edward folded the cloth a few times before pulling around my face, covering my eyes, and tying it in the back. I groaned in frustration. "There now, love." I could hear the smile in his voice. I slumped into my seat, remaining silent for the rest of the car ride. Edward turned the radio on some time during our silence. He hummed along with the tune, completely ignoring me. I sighed and relaxed from my tense position. I thought I heard Edward chuckle, but he grabbed my hand and held it in his lap. "Just trust me, okay?" Edward asked after what I guessed was a few minutes.

"Okay," I caved in reluctantly while contemplating the different locations Edward could possibly think as a 'surprise' in Forks. I know I hadn't been here long, but there wasn't much to the small town. The main square with a few shops, the school, and that's about it. Oh, don't forget the Thriftway. That was it. I listened as the car turned onto a gravel road.

"Where here," Edward voiced cheerfully. The car engine turned off. I sat patiently as Edward made his way to my side of the car to open the passenger door. "Here," a hand found mine and pulled me from his Volvo and onto soft ground.

"Can I look now?" I questioned, a little impatiently.

"No, not yet. We are going to take a little walk," Edward chuckled at my patience. I whimpered at my current predicament. Was it not bad enough that I couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping, but now I was blindfolded? "I'm right here," Edward whispered calmingly in my ear while taking one hand in his and his other on my waist to steer me. We walked slowly, so that I wouldn't stumble too much. "Okay," Edward stopped us, positioning me into a certain direction. "Now," he let go of me, his hands going up to my hair and untying the blindfold. The offending piece of fabric fell from my face. I had to blink from the sudden light. When I did take in my surroundings, a gasp left my lips. Edward was _too_ good for me.

We were standing in a meadow that was somewhere in the forest. The grass was un-kept and swayed with the breeze. Several different wild flowers were sporadically placed throughout the meadow in a beautiful way. Trees limbs didn't protrude over the meadow, letting in the beautiful sunlight. Bushes surrounded the meadow, giving it a sense of security. In the middle was a blanket with a picnic basket. I felt tears sting my eyes.

"What do you think, love?" Edward queried curiously from my side, looking deeply into my eyes.

"It's beautiful," I managed to get out clearly while still taking in my surroundings with wonder.

"Yes, you are," Edward said very low. So low, I thought I had just imagined it. I supposed I wasn't supposed to hear it then, so I let it slide.

"What's in the basket?" I mused as he led me to the blanket.

"Nothing grand," Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "I had to make this while you were sleeping, and I snuck it into the trunk this morning. Got over here after the coffee break and laid everything out. So I didn't have the time I wanted…" Edward trailed off as he opened the basket. "Let's see, we have some turkey sandwiches," I smiled as he pulled the meal out of the basket. "Bananas, two apples, two water bottles, and strawberries dipped in chocolate," my eyes went wide with delight as he sat the last item down on the blanket. Edward pulled me onto his lap as we ate and conversed lightly. "What do you think?" he asked after we finished the sandwiches and fruit.

"I think that I'm beginning to love your surprises. Much to my dismay," I laughed. "I also think that we should start on those strawberries," I eyed the container while licking my lips. Edward chuckled but leaned over and grabbed the chocolate covered strawberries.

"Lay down," Edward ordered with my favorite crooked grin. I did as I was told; he pulled my head into his lap so that I was looking up at him. "Open up," he murmured. I opened my mouth as he grabbed for a treat. Edward smiled and teased me with the strawberry; moving it over my lips before he took a nibble off it.

"Hey," I complained but with a smile. Edward looked down at me with those piercing green orbs and lowered the strawberry to my lips. I bit it and reveled in the chocolate and berry flavor as it melted in my mouth. I chewed slightly and grinned pathetically up at my angel.

"Bella, I-I…" Edward trailed off, not sure how to word his thoughts.

"Yes?" I probed gently. I was truly curious as to what would leave Edwards speechless. He picked up another strawberry and studied it for a moment before lowering it to my mouth. I nibbled at the end, as he had done. Edward brought it to his mouth and ate the rest. His eyes looked off into the distance, deep in thought.

"We should probably get back," Edward finally said as we finished off the fruit.

"Of course," I replied, even though I knew that was not what was on his mind.

I was hoping he would say three simple words that would have such a strong impact on our relationship. The few short months I had been with Edward were the best months of my life. Even though I didn't regret our actions that led to where we were now, I wish that we had waited. That way when we did come to that time when we wanted to be together intimately, it would be special. But I still did not regret our choices. That moment _was_ special. It was just the beginning for us. Those three special words had been probing in my mind incessantly for the past few days, ever since we had gotten back from the beach. I wasn't sure if I did love him. But my gut was telling me otherwise. When we were together, it was just like we clicked; it was supposed to be that way. And when we were apart, I longed for his touch and his presence. Edward was never off my mind. He always held a major part of my thoughts. Now that I thought about it, I did love him. And for once, loving someone didn't scare me.

I had always been hesitant on the 'L' word. It scared me. Growing up with Charlie didn't help. He wasn't one to just lay his feelings out there. Neither was I. So, Jake and Emmett were the only men I had expressed my feelings toward. Jake more for the fact that he was like a brother. Emmett was who I had wanted at first. But slowly, our relationship turned into one of bickering like brothers and sisters. Except for the occasional physical interaction, more times than I cared to mention to Edward, that was how it was between Emmett and I. Now that Edward was into my life, everything was flipped on my axis. I was walking a thin line and I was afraid one thing said could make the glass walls around us shatter. We had been living in our own world for the summer. Now that we were out in the real world, I didn't know if that would come tumbling down. That thought alone chilled me to the bone.

"Ready love?" Edward's perfectly smooth voice pulled me out of my reverie. I nodded and he pulled me up. We gathered everything together and walked back to the car hand in hand. He opened the passenger door for me after sitting everything in the trunk. I slid in without a word, but a small smile was present on my face. I had a good time today. Edward got into the driver's seat and started the car. He grabbed my hand and held it till we reached the school. The car ride had been pleasant. Quite, but not awkward; classic music drifted through the speakers as he drove. At the moment, I didn't have a care in the world. I wasn't worried about my little story I had started on. I wasn't fussing over getting to know people. James' words weren't echoing in my head as they had been since the second he ever spoke them.

Edward pulled into the parking lot swiftly. He got out of the car and made his way to open my door. I took his extended hand and kissed him goodbye, thanking him for a wonderful lunch. I made my way back to the classroom sluggishly. All those feelings that had disappeared for that peaceful moment had come back full force; slamming into me like a bag of bricks. I took a deep breath and went into the room where James was sitting at his desk reading over a piece of paper carefully.

"Hello," I greeted passably.

"How was lunch?" James inquired curiously. He looked up at me, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit.

"Splendid," I replied shortly, hoping he wouldn't press. I didn't like that he had suddenly had an interest in my relationships.

"Good," James glanced down at the paper in hand.

"What was it you wanted me to do before the day was over?" I sat down on a desk. All the books were on shelves in order and several posters adorned the walls; only a few left in to put up around his desk.

"I need you to run copies of this," James held up the paper in his hand. "Three hundred copies," I felt my mouth hang agape. I quickly composed myself; nodding curtly at him before taking the paper and heading towards the office.

"Hello Mrs. Cope," I smiled warmly at the elderly woman behind the desk who looked a little frazzled.

"Hi dear," she glanced up from the computer she was typing profusely on. "What can I help you with, Bella?" Mrs. Cope returned the smile.

"I just need to run copies off," I held up the sheet.

"Copier is in the back," Mrs. Cope pointed to a door by the desk. I thanked her and left. There were two others there when I reached the copier. I wanted to just turn right back around and leave when I realized who was there.

"He is such a babe," Jessica's annoying voice said animatedly. Lauren was hanging on every word. "He is really nice to. Like, I dropped a box and he picked it up and put it where it was supposed to go. He also opens for the door for me all the time. Such a gentleman," Jessica continued, not noticing I had entered the room. I was pretty sure who they were talking about anyways. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"Oh, it's you," Lauren sneered and flipped her hair before turning back to Jessica who had a strong blush appearing on her cheeks.

"So you and Edward are together?" Jessica questioned with predator eyes. I felt like shrinking away from her strong gaze, but I held my stance.

"Um, yeah," I nodded. Why did people have to put their nose in everyone's business?

"How long?" Jessica continued asking.

"Look, I don't know why my personal life is such a big deal to you. I really don't like you prying," I tacked on a glare to my words to let her know I was serious.

"Whatever," Jessica rolled her eyes and looked down to see how far her copies were coming along. Lauren started to whisper to Jessica with a glance over her shoulder at me every once in a while. I just crossed my arms and waited patiently until they were finished.

"Well, I gotta go. Victoria is going to be pissed that I took this long to get these copies to her," Lauren repeated Jessica's previous gesture and stalked out the room with a harsh glance my way. Jessica finished quickly after that and left. I put the piece of paper in the machine and typed in three hundred. The copier started up and sheets of paper flew out another end and lay in a stack. I tapped my foot impatiently now. Several minutes later, the copies were down. I felt bad for the old machine; it looked like it was going to internally combust any minute.

"Did you get everything?" Mrs. Cope asked as I left the room.

"Oh yes, thank you," I smiled before heading out the door into the nice Forks day.

"Good, you're back," James said from behind his desk as I entered the classroom. He stood up and started to shut down his computer.

"Yeah," I sat the stack on his desk.

"You're free to leave," James mentioned while setting the papers in a drawer.

"Thanks see you tomorrow," I called over my shoulder, grabbing my cardigan and leaving. I decided to go see Alice. We hadn't talked much since we both have been wrapped up in our relationships.

"Alice?" I asked as I knocked on her door.

"Come in," she sounded busy. I opened the door wider and had to stop to take in the room. It wasn't finished, but it was still beautiful. Alice was standing on a table and painting on a wall. It was a stunning piece. She was replicating the desert of Arizona. Another wall looked like it was the beginning of the skyline in Phoenix.

"Alice, it-it's amazing…" I stuttered.

"You think so?" Alice asked, leaning back to study her work. "Ah, it's okay. I just wish I had the view and not just the memory."

"Alice, I think it looks great." I complimented to stop her ramblings. Alice turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks," Alice hopped down from the table and started to put the paints up. "Help me?" but I already had a can of paint in each hand awaiting instructions. "Thanks Bells. These are going to go in here," Alice said while walking back to a cabinet in the corner. We placed the canisters on the bottom shelf next to the others.

"What next?" Alice and I continued to clean up her room with pleasant chatter filling the silence as we worked.

"Ooh, we should get going," the pixie exclaimed when she looked at the clock on the wall. We had been working for a full hour and it was time for everyone else to get off.

"Hey Allie, where is Angela?" I inquired, looking around to see if she were hiding behind a wall or under a desk.

"I sent her home after lunch. Ben came and picked her up for lunch. I told her to go ahead and go. She is a quiet girl, I like her though." Alice added as an afterthought.

"Angela is really nice. I talked to her the substitute meeting. I could see her as a friend," Angela was a sweet woman of kind nature; someone I could consider a very good companion.

"I invited her and Ben to the party Friday night," Alice mentioned as we grabbed our stuff and headed out of the building.

"Really, that's wonderful." I was happy she was being accepted so easily.

"There's Jasper," Alice said as I saw a blonde head bob towards the parking lot.

"See you at home," I hugged Alice goodbye and headed over to the music room. I heard voices coming from inside, so I peaked my head in the cracked door. Edward had his hands on his hips looking flustered and Jessica was sitting on a desk with her skirt hiked up very far. Why do I have to walk in on these things? I asked myself rhetorically.

"No, Jessica, go home," he spoke, his tone cool and collected. But I could tell from the stiffness in his shoulders that he was tense and aggravated.

"Honey," I called out in a mocking voice to annoy Jessica.

"Bella," Edward spun around, relief clear in his eyes. I saw as his shoulders relaxed immediately.

"Hey Jess, Edward and I have dinner plans that we couldn't possibly miss. So if you would please excuse us," I stepped into Edward's embrace. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me tight to his side. Jessica flashed an evil glare my way before placing a fake smile on her face.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then, Edward," Jessica hopped off the desk, much more gracefully than I could have managed and sauntered out of the room with her bag in hand. Edward blew out a breath.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes," and he grabbed my hand and lead me to the Volvo.

"We're going to stop by the house first. We got some time to kill. Plus, Alice said she wanted to play 'Bella Barbie'?" Edward quoted, somewhat confused. I groaned and laid my head back against the headrest.

"Of course she wants to play Bella Barbie," I muttered not so enthused.

"What, pray tell, is 'Bella Barbie'?" Edward seemed amused. My cheeks flamed.

"It's not funny." I fumed before answering. "Alice just loves to play dress up. And I am her doll," I explained with false cheer that Alice would have looked down at. Edward looked as if he was choking back a laugh.

"I can see that," Edward mused, eyes off in the distant.

"Course you would," I muttered angrily.

"Yep," Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin. We pulled into the garage a few minutes later. I was immediately attacked by Alice as I stepped out of the car.

"Upstairs now, I don't have the time I need," Alice rambled frantically while smoothly shooting a glare at Edward who shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Ugh," Alice pushed me up the stairs and into her room. "Get undress and in the shower," Alice took on dictator mode and started shooting of instructions.

An hour later I was sitting in Alice's chair by the vanity. My hair was in loose curls down my back with some pieces pulled back. Alice kept my makeup light. "You don't need blush, I'm sure your cheeks will stay pink all night," Alice had said while eyeing the blush on her table.

"What do you think?" Alice asked as she spun me around after making finishing touches. I stared at the mirror with awe.

"Alice, thank you. I love it," I turned back around to face her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Now for the dress," Alice murmured before walking over to the bed and pulling an article of clothing from a bag. My eyes widened as I took the dress in.

"It's beautiful," I exclaimed, jumping out of the chair. Alice ushered me to the bathroom where I changed quickly. The dress hung perfectly on my barely there curves. It was a white tier mini that had thin straps. Alice handed me a pair of midnight blue gladiator heels to finish the look. I gave Alice a pointed look as I took the shoes from her. She knew I would be tripping all night in them. At least she hadn't put me in killer stilettos with no straps.

"Come on, lover boy is waiting downstairs," Alice muttered. I laughed but followed her out of her room. "Now for the grand entrance," Alice whispered to me before running off down the stairs. "Edward, allow me to introduce you to Miss Isabella Swan," Alice raised her voice so I could hear the cue. I took a deep breath before descending the stairs into the foyer.

Edward looked handsome in a black dress shirt and pants. Black Dockers adorned his feet. I then searched for his emerald orbs, finding them staring at me. His eyes grew darker as he looked me up and down. But being the gentleman he was, he didn't linger over my chest.

"You l-look…stunning," Edward stumbled over his words. Alice winked at me and then disappeared into the living room.

"Hey there handsome," I greeted, slipping my arm in his. Edward shook his head before leading us to the garage where we got into the Volvo. He pulled out and sped off towards our destination. The car ride was pleasant. Easy conversation flowed between us while classical music played in the background. Edward pulled into a quaint little restaurant in Port Angeles called _La Bella Italia_. "Wow," I whispered in awe as Edward opened the door for me and took my hand. "You did well," I commented. My favorite crooked grin appeared on his face.

"After you," Edward held the door open for me. I smiled, with what I'm sure a blush.

"Welcome to _La Bella Italia_. My name is Brittany. Do you have a reservation?" A woman behind a stand greeted with a small. Brittany glanced at me before feasting her eyes on Edward. She then looked from me then to him and back. I knew what she was thinking: he's with her? I see it all the time when we go out.

"Yes, Cullen," Edward answered, completely oblivious to Brittany's eyes roaming over his body hungrily. I shrunk more into Edward's side when she glared at me once before taking us to a table in the middle of the room. "Um, somewhere a little quieter," Edward mentioned when Brittany showed us the table. I saw her role her eyes before Brittany took us to a booth in the back. "Thank you." Edward slid in and pulled me next to him. It was much quieter here than in the middle of the room, this way we could talk and enjoy our meal.

"Here are your menus," Brittany sat them in front of us. "Your waiter will be here in a minute." With one more glance at Edward, she took off into the kitchen where I could see her talking to a girl in a waitress uniform. They both kept glancing at our table. Great.

"This is a really nice place, Edward." I loved the atmosphere. The music was a soft murmur in the background; Italian at that. I recognized the melody but couldn't place the song. The lights were on a low setting and the walls were painted a soothing mahogany and there was gold curtains pulled back to show the streets of Port Angeles. The tables and chairs matched the theme with gold details. Paintings were hung on the walls of the Italian Renaissance.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward gazed into my eyes for a few moments before attacking his menu with concentration. I glanced at my own menu before quickly picking the mushroom ravioli and went back to watching Edward with fascination. He would run his hand through his hair when he couldn't decide what to order, Edward's green eyes flickered back and forth like a hawk looking for prey, or he would pinch the bridge of his nose when someone interrupted his train of thought. "What's so funny?" I hadn't realized he had caught me looking. I'm sure I had an amused expression on my face.

"Oh, nothing really, just watching you study that menu," I shrugged, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"And that's funny?" I didn't get to answer because a woman came up in waitress uniform.

"Hello, my name is Carrie. I am going to be your waiter tonight. What would you like to drink?" Carrie asked Edward specifically, she regarded me with a sharp glance. Edward didn't notice though, again.

"Coke," I answered even though she hadn't asked me.

"Make that two," Edward informed her. Carrie glared at me before nodding with a fake smile and heading into the kitchen where she did a play-by-play with Brittany and another waitress.

"I think that we are going to be getting a slow service tonight." I mused.

"Why is that?" Edward raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Because you dazzle them," I admitted, another blush appearing on my cheeks and spreading down my neck.

"I dazzle them?" Edward repeated, clearly amused; his eyes dancing in the candle light.

"Yes," I wouldn't look at him while I answered his questions.

"Do I dazzle you?" his velvety voice murmured in my ear, sending chills throughout me. I just nodded my head quickly. "Good." Edward leaned back, but left his arm around my waist. I snuggled closer into his side while we waited on our drinks.

"Here are two cokes." Carrie reappeared with two glasses, sitting them in front of us. "Are you ready to order?" Again, she directed the question to Edward who was nuzzling my neck. Carrie glared at me while I stared back with a smug expression. She was fuming now.

"Yes, I want the mushroom ravioli." I answered her question with a smirk.

"Okay," Carrie wrote that down furiously. "What would you like, sir?" After a minute when Edward hadn't answered, I nudged him in the side.

"Lasagna would be great," Edward glanced down at his menu and picked one quickly. I laughed at that. He had spent a good five minutes taking the menu apart dish by dish to find that he had just wanted lasagna; a typical guy moment.

"Is that all?" Carrie inquired from Edward who wasn't paying any attention.

"A basket of bread sticks also, please," I reminded her. The service wasn't very well; they had forgotten the bread sticks! What kind of Italian restaurant doesn't put out bread sticks?

"Of course," Carrie nodded and repeated her earlier actions with three waitresses in the kitchen. I glanced around the room just to see who else had come to dinner tonight. That's when I noticed a familiar pony tail and strawberry hair at the same booth.

"Edward," I nudged his ribs again.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Is that Jacob and Tanya?" I asked, shocked.

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooo sorry!!!! I know I haven't updated in awhile. I've been working on this chapter for a week! Like a few paragraphs every day or so. I've been busy and then I would have writers block. I knew where I wanted to get, but not sure how… Please forgive and review? I want to see twenty reviews this chapter! Is that too big of a goal? Probably… Would fifteen be more reasonable? **

**Tanya and Jacob?! What?! Review and tell me what you think about that situation… Also, hopefully the length made up for the time? I know it is kind of fluff, but Bella wanted to make clear of how she felt and that she is just not ready to tell him yet, but she would like to. What do you think?**

**TELL ME! 3**


	14. Chpt 14 Knock You Down

Chapter 14

Knock You Down

**BPOV**

I felt Edward still next to me. In the same time, he leaned over me and to see what I was talking about.

"I think it is," Edward muttered, sitting back.

"Why are they here? Together?" I asked, still glaring at the back of a strawberry blonde head. I noticed how close she was leaning on Jacob. For some reason, I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Well, let's just enjoy our dinner," I glanced at Edward and noticed he was still a little shocked.

"Okay," I agreed just as Carrie walked out of the kitchen with two drinks and a bread basket.

She said, "Two cokes," while sitting them in front of us with the bread. "The food will be a moment. Is there anything else?" Again, her question was directed to Edward, who was playing with a strand of my hair. A smug smile crossed my face while Carrie glared.

"No," I answered. Her glare sharpened and she stalked off. "Don't leave a good tip," I mentioned slyly.

"Why is that?" Edward inquired his emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"The waitress is very rude." I replied shortly. Edward raised an eyebrow and I just shook my head.

While we waited, we chatted about different things, but my gaze kept going back to the booth with the ponytail and strawberry blonde.

"Here is lasagna and mushroom ravioli. Enjoy," Carrie feigned enthusiastic before stalking off to other tables. I picked up my fork and started to eat.

About halfway through the meal, there was a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up and wasn't too surprised to see Jacob standing there. He leered over Edward and me with bulging muscles. As usual, his long dark hair was pulled back with a rubber band. His brown eyes were startled at finding me here. I looked to his side and noticed an annoyed Tanya who was angrily picking at her nails. Her strawberry curls fell perfectly around her face. A tight black dressed hugged beautifully on her curves. I felt a pang at my ego instantly. But then my gaze flickered to her bandaged nose and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Hello Jacob, Tanya," I greeted with a smirk.

Jacob swallowed and said a shy 'hi.'

"Bella," Tanya sneered and then feasted her eyes on Edward. "Hello Edward. Your father was doing very well this afternoon and he told me I should go out." Her voice was sincere and caring as she spoke to him.

"Really? That is great. I was meaning to ask you how he was doing today," Edward mentioned. But I noticed how his eyes were alive and sparked with hope. I was happy for him. I always noticed how dark his eyes were when he thought of his father, but now they were shining.

Tanya beamed. "Yeah, today he wanted to go out in the garden. He walked out there by himself. I made sure to keep him in the shade though. Esme worked on the garden while he lay in the hammock. Carlisle had a very relaxing day."

Edward beamed right back. "That is wonderful. I'm proud of him." I squeezed his hand gently to know I was excited too.

"Well, Jacob, how have you been?" I asked casually. Jacob shrugged, but never met my gaze. His large eyes kept darting around, but never fell on me. "We're having a surprise party for Emmett's birthday Friday. Do you want to come?" There, his eyes finally met mine. And I almost flinched back from the intensity in them. They held my eyes while he spoke.

"Tanya already invited me. I said I would go," he shrugged again and moved his eyes to study the tiles on the floor.

"That's great! Did Tanya give you directions to the house?" I tried to hold a steady voice, and I wasn't sure I had succeeded in doing so. There was something about Jacob's eyes when he had looked at me that made me flash back to the days when it had just been the two of us, riding in my old Chevy truck through the desert with his arm slung casually over my shoulder with not a care in the world. A pang hit my heart hard and I cringed. Edward's grip tightened on my waist but I shook it off.

Tanya cut in with a sneer, "I'm going to pick him up." Her violet eyes piercing and harsh.

I rolled my eyes and looked back up at Jacob who was still staring at the floor with intense interest. "Well, that works out. I guess we will see you there?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. We said our goodbyes and they left the restaurant.

Edward gave me a curious look when I made the comment; "That was strange."

=)

"I had a great time tonight, Edward," I said as we walked into our room around ten.

"I'm glad you did," he said while unbuttoning his shirt and walking to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. A million thoughts flooded my head at that moment. Without a second to really think through my actions so that I might chicken out, I opened the cracked door that lead to a steaming bathroom. I quickly pulled off my dress and underwear, shoes, and jewelry and snuck into the shower. Edward's back was to me and I had a moment to study him. He was truly ungodly. His back was sculpted and made me wonder when he had the time to escape to a gym or work out. His butt was even finer to look at. But before he discovered I was there, I snaked my arms around his waist. He jumped and turned around. "Bella," his voice was startled.

"Edward," I replied dreamily, looking up into those emerald eyes that made my knees go weak. My arms were still wrapped around his waist but he made no move to remove them.

Edward's voice shook as he said, "Wh-what a p-pleasant sur-surprise." He swallowed hard before adding, "Come to help me clean up?" with a shaky laugh.

"Of course," I said smoothly. I was surprised myself at how steady my voice was and that I wasn't shaking. My heart was beating so fast I'm sure Edward could hear it. Edward smiled crookedly as he reached around me and grabbed my shampoo.

The shower was pleasant. We didn't do anything except clean each other. I was still waiting till this Friday to take the next step. It was nice thought to just relax with Edward and have no barriers. It wasn't awkward or weird. It was right. After the amazing shower, we shuffled back into the room and passed out on the bed.

A blaring noise woke me the next morning. I swung my arm off the bed to shut it off just to hit air, forgetting the alarm was on Edward's side. With a groan I rolled over and found Edward sleeping soundly. A peaceful smile was spread across his face. I quickly reached over him and turned the alarm off. I wanted to watch Edward. He was so peaceful while he slept. All worries were gone, his forehead smooth. He was completely relaxed and looked to be in a blissful dream. I didn't want to disturb him, so I snuck out of bed, and found that I was naked. Ha, I guess I forgot that detail. With a quick glance at the still sleeping Edward, I jumped out of the sheets and ran to the closet.

"Now that's a sight I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning," the voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned, my face heating with a bright blush, to see Edward appraising me from his spot on the bed. His eyes were lidded, but I could see the emeralds sparkling. "Don't be ashamed. It's the most beautiful thing in the world." My blush darkened to crimson and I ducked into the closet as soon as I found that my legs could move.

I threw on underwear, a pair of shorts and a tank with flats. My hair was in tufts of tangles that would be impossible to brush through I realized while stepping out of the closet. Edward was just stepping out of the bathroom with a pair of boxers on. "No fair," I complained, eyeing the boxers with resentment. My gaze traveled the rest of his body with pleasure though. His hair was a mess but looked beautiful on him.

I was stunned for a moment by his crooked smile before he patted my shoulder saying, "All's fair in love and war." And with that, he disappeared into the closet to change. I stuck my tongue out at the half closed door, not realizing he was watching. "How mature," his voice was amused. I stuck it out farther and went into the bathroom.

After brushing through my unruly hair and teeth and putting on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss, I went downstairs. Edward was eating toast and reading the paper. Alice had left a note saying her and Jasper had already left so they could pick up a few things for the 'thing'. In other words, Emmett's party. Rosalie sauntered in not too long after I sat down with a cup of coffee and an apple.

"Good morning sunshine," I smiled up at her and took a bite of the apple.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and dug in the fridge, pulling out a yogurt cup. "A wonderful morning it is, isn't it Emmett?" Rosalie's tone was dripping with sarcasm. Emmett was just walking through the entryway.

"Hmm?" He asked, grabbing a pop tart and banana.

"You big monkey," Rosalie mumbled as Emmett took a bite of the banana.

Em made some monkey noises and sat down at the island. "So Bells," he said with a mouthful of chocolate pop tart and banana.

"Ew, Emmett, what did we talk about? Don't speak with your mouth full!" Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. I giggled, but muffled it by pulling my mug to my lips when Rose shot me a glare.

"I'm glad someone is teaching him." I commented standing and putting my mug into the dish washer and apple core in the trash.

"Ha-ha," Emmett snorted unattractively, earning him another slap in the head. "Bells, I was going to ask you if you would want to come help me today. Do you think James would be cool with that?"

"Um," I thought for a moment. "Probably not, but I will ask anyways." Emmett smiled and I kissed him on the cheek, saying goodbye to Rosalie before following Edward out the door.

"Bella," Edward said after a few quiet minutes in the car.

I gave him a curious glance, "yes?"

"I talked to Carlisle this morning for a minute. He is doing wonderful."

"Really, that is great! I have been meaning to go and speak with him for a while. Just been busy," I patted Edward's arm.

"Yeah, he talked to me about some stuff. He says that he doesn't need all of us around now that he is doing better. That we're adults and if we want to get out there on our own, we should. I agreed with him that I wanted to get my own place, but somewhere close. So today I'm going to call a real estate agent to look around Forks for me. And I know it's soon and all," I'm sure he could hear my heart beating rapidly. My breathing was getting heavy as he spoke. "But we practically are living together. We share a room and stuff. Um, let me just spit this out," I noticed his eyes had been avoiding mine the entire time. We had pulled into the parking lot and the car was off. Now he looked me dead on. "I wanted to know if you would move in with me?" It came out as a question.

I didn't hesitate a second to even breathe, "OF COURSE I WILL MOVE IN WITH YOU!" I exclaimed throwing myself across the gearshift into his stunned formed.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry this is super short. And I'm sorry for the super long wait. I really am sorry! Please forgive and review??**

**Thanks! Oh, and who is excited for Harry Potter?! I know I am! I've been waiting since last November to see it! Even though that let Twilight come out two weeks early… But that movie was an EPIC FAIL. Ha-ha. I'm sure Harry Potter won't disappoint! It never does!!! 3**


	15. Chpt 15 Sink Into Me

Chapter 15 Sink Into Me

"Um, okay," Edward said as I pulled away from the giant kiss I had planted on his lips. He was flushed and looked a little disoriented.

I giggled and opened my door, hopping out. "Come on, we got work to do." With a bright smile his way, I headed towards the foreign language building where James was sitting behind him desk, typing profusely on his keyboard.

"Good morning Bella," he welcomed with a small smile. I returned the gesture and mumbled my own 'good morning'. Now to the part where I asked the huge favor. Here goes nothing.

"James?" I started, studying him to see if he was in a good mood. James stopped typing and gave me his full attention.

"Hm?"

I took a calming breath before continuing, "Emmett needs me today to help with some things. I was hoping it would be okay with you if I helped him." I had said this with my head down, so I looked up to gauge his expression. I was relieved to see he was lost in his thoughts, so at least he was considering it.

"I think that would be fine. I didn't have much planned for today. Still waiting on some shipments," James mumbled the last part. "So, you can go now if you like."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

James called out as I left the room, "Have a good day."

I poked my head back in the door, "You too."

Walking into the gym, I had to duck as soon as the door shut behind me. A volleyball bounced off the door and bounced lightly on the ground.

"Oops, sorry Bella," Rosalie apologized, standing next to a basket of volleyballs and Emmett was whistling casually, walking away quickly. I didn't want to know what was going on when I walked in here. I noticed there were several other volleyballs throughout the gym.

"Do I want to know?" I decided to muse aloud.

Rosalie shook her head, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Emmett was just being a big goof," she mumbled after I gave her look.

"Mhm," I hummed and sat my stuff down. "Where are Felix and Embry?" Looking around the gym, I didn't see them. They were supposed to be helping these two.

With a look from Rosalie, Emmett answered quickly, "In the bathrooms re-painting the stalls."

I repressed a laugh and started picking up the mess of volleyballs.

After a couple of hours of cleaning and painting, we decided to go out and have a bite to eat; inviting everyone else as well.

"So let me get this straight," Edward said after I finished telling him the plans. "Angela, James, and Jessica are riding in the Volvo with us. Jasper is taking Alice and Emily. While Emmett has Rose, Felix, and Embry riding with him, correct?" He asked, trying to fit the pieces together.

I smiled, "Victoria is taking Lauren, Eric, and Laurent in her car. Seth and Megan are riding with Paul and Tyler. And I think that's it. It was an open invitation to anyone, so whoever shows up I guess." With a quick kiss on his cheek, I snaked my way through the boxes piled in his room and out the door to the Volvo where James and Angela were already waiting. Jessica was in the bathroom, so we had to wait on her to fix her makeup. She finally climbed into the backseat next to Angela who was in the middle, smelling like roses and chemical additives. "Ready?" I asked over my shoulder to her. She smirked and nodded quickly.

Edward started the car, the soothing sounds of Bach flowing through the speakers as the engine purred to life. I heard a snicker and glanced to see Jessica's face pulled into a twisted smirk that wrinkled her fake nose. My eyes rolled and grabbed Edward's free hand, resting it in his lap.

"So Angela, am I going to be able to meet this lucky Ben Friday at the party?" I decided to start an easy conversation as we pulled out of the school. The diner was on the other side of the town so we had a minute or two.

Angela was blushing when I turned around to look at her. "Yes, he said he would love to come and meet everyone."

James was looking at me oddly so I turned back around. I hadn't really spoken with him yet about yesterday's little fiasco. There were some questions I did want to ask him though about what he meant by Edward's past. "That's great Angela," I winked at her in the rear view mirror and turned my eyes back to the road just in time to see us pull into the diner's parking lot.

Walking into the small and dainty diner was a little nerve-racking because I felt a pair of blue eyes on mine and Edward's intertwined hands. I wished I had the sense to turn around and call James out. He was starting to creep me out.

"Hey Bella," Alice called over from a booth where her and Jasper and Rose were sitting on one side. Emmett had pulled up chairs to the end so me and Edward slid into the other side. I grabbed Angela and sat her next to me. "Hi Angela," Alice said with a bright smile. Angela returned the gesture with a shy smile. I looked over Alice's head and saw James, Victoria, and Laurent sitting in the booth talking in low voices. Behind us were Lauren, Jessica, Megan, Felix, and the guy I figured was his friend Demetri. And the rest were sitting in the booth behind them making a lot of noise. I noticed that Embry was trying to hold a spoon on his nose, Seth was watching his watch and Paul was laughing hysterically. Eric was in the corner of the booth watching with an amused expression. Tyler was chanting 'Go, go, go'.

"I'll have a coke," Edward was saying next to me. I turned my attention back to the table. A waitress was standing there looking expectantly at me with a pen and notebook in hand.

I thought for a second and said quickly, "Coke." The red head who looked about in her forties jotted it down with a smirk. She disappeared and the conversation started up again.

"So you guys," Emmett said nonchalantly. "My birthday is coming up pretty fast. What are the plans?" He added, leaning forward excitedly. I had to hide the smirk that was appearing on everyone else's faces.

Rosalie sighed, "Emmett, honey, who says we have any plans?"

Emmett's face fell. "But it's my twenty-sixth birthday. That's pretty big."

"Not really," Alice shook her head with a sad smile.

"So we should do something this weekend. Maybe go out and catch a movie and dinner?" Emmett suggested, his smile growing.

Edward was the one to sigh this time. "Em, Bella and I are going to Seattle for a little alone time." Edward nudged my side.

"Yeah, we've been planning this trip for a while," I added with my own sad smile.

"Oh," Emmett's smile faltered. "Ali-cat, Jazz, what about you two?" Emmett turned to the couple.

"Shopping," Jasper answered with a very believable grimace. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh.

"Oh," Em repeated sadly. "Rose?"

"I'm going to Los Angelos to visit the family before school starts. I haven't seen much of my dad since he retired and moved down there." Rosalie explained with a pained expression.

Emmett gave a half-second glare her direction before turning to the unexpecting Angela. "So what about you darling? Care to join mhua?" Em raised an eyebrow and smiled charmingly.

Angela swallowed hard and glanced at me and Alice hastily. We both gave reassuring nods and she gulped quickly and said, "Ben and I have wedding errands. We have to go to Port Angelos and book catering, flowers, and what-not."

"Darn," Em muttered. "Guess I'm spending my birthday alone then."

"Oh no you're not honey, you can go with me," Rosalie suggested with a warm smile. Emmett's face perked up. Just then the waitress, Laurel her nametag said, came and started placing the drinks down.

Sitting a glass with brown liquid in front of me she counted off, "Two cokes, three sweet teas, a Dr. Pepper, and a water. What would you like to eat?" Laurel asked Emmett. She went through the other's orders and I quickly picked the grilled ham and cheese sandwich when she turned to me. She scribbled that down and walked towards the kitchen again.

"So what are you going to be doing on your weekend getaway?" Emmett asked loud enough that the booths on either side of us found sudden interest in our conversation. James caught my gaze and I looked down instantly.

Edward cleared his throat. "Not sure yet, probably just hang out in the hotel." I elbowed him in the ribs and he chuckled. Emmett's laugh filled the small diner and anyone who wasn't already listening now had their attention on us.

"That's Bells for ya," Emmett winked at me. I groaned and put my head in my hands, a blush spreading over my face and down my neck. Now everyone thought I was a slut, again. Lovely.

"I'm just kidding," Edward reassured, kissing my cheek.

"Sure," Em winked again, but let it go there. "So, maybe something next weekend then?"

"Sure sure," I agreed quickly. I was thankful when the awkward silence ended when Laurel returned with the food.

Laurel sat down all the plates and asked if anyone needed anything else. We shook our heads and dove into the food like starving pigs. I laughed as Emmett picked up a fork and stuffed as much of his chicken fried steak and gravy into his mouth as he could. The others soon joined and Rosalie snapped a picture of his face red as he tried to chew.

"Hey," he complained with his mouth full. But it came out like a 'he-p-ym-ph'.

Rosalie winked at him and replied, "Someday, and I mean soon, someone is going to need blackmail."

That caused a round of giggles and chuckles from the group. Even Emmett joined in, sputtering food over the table. "Ew," it was Rosalie's turn to complain when Em spit out a big piece of meat with gravy on her arm. This caused another round of laughs. Rosalie excused herself while Emmett worked through the food in his mouth so he could apologize or laugh, which I wasn't sure. Most likely the latter.

"Is it always like this?" Angela asked quietly.

"Angela, if you are going to be hanging out with us more, you should know, it is always like this. Sometimes worse," Jasper warned with a smile. He pointedly glanced in Emmett's direction.

Emmett feigned baffled, "Why Jasper, why do you look at me?" Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Alice is a handful too," I added, grinning at Alice before taking a bite of my sandwich. The hot cheese melting on my tongue and the ham filling my mouth with a meaty taste was just right to stop my hunger.

"You're not so sweet and innocent either," she retorted with an unattractive snort. Her brown eyes were smiling though. "Like when we went to the beach and you made out with your ex in front of everyone and then invited him to hang out with us the rest of the day." My cheeks flushed and Edward tensed.

I cleared my throat. "Alice, I was dared to make out with him and I had no idea it was Jacob until he turned around. And so what if he hung out with us? It was a pretty awesome day."

"Yeah, until you got knocked out from staring at Edward's body. Or was it Jacob's?" Alice teased, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. I wanted to reach over and slap her, Edward was still next to me and it worried me.

"No, it was mine," Emmett interjected with a confident smile and wink in my direction.

"It was yours babe," I reassured him. "I wouldn't stare at anyone else's."

Angela was looking anywhere but the table, obviously uncomfortable about where the conversation had lead. I also had a feeling some others were listening in. Oh great, I was going to have a bad reputation even before the school year starts, lovely.

I decided to change the conversation just as Rosalie returned with a frown. "Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, receiving a few sighs of relief at the change of subject.

"Oh, I just got a call from Mike. He wants me back ASAP for a 'mandatory meeting' that translates as 'You're the Health teacher again'. I was kind of hoping he would pass it off to Emmett. But I guess not. He says it is because the guys actually listen to me. I wonder why? My boobs or my ass?" Rosalie smirked, glaring at her half eaten salad with distaste.

"Both," Emmett answered the rhetorical question, earning him four head slaps. I was surprised that Angela joined in, but then again, she had a fight in her.

"I just hate teaching Health because of all the awkward questions about my own sex life and what not." I choked on my drink. She was talking about last year, when Edward and she were together, I really didn't want to hear about their sex life. Edward rubbed my back soothingly and I sat up straighter in my seat. I was proud of Rose though. Ever since their split, she hasn't had any hard feelings toward me or Edward. She was actually closer to me than I ever imagined her to be.

"It's just," Rose continued, ignoring my outburst, "Mike makes me uncomfortable. He always shows up to 'observe' when I talk about sex. It's really weird."

Emmett frowned, "If you have any more problems with him, you come to me. I will take care of you babe," he kissed her nose. I felt the urge to say 'awe' but Alice had it covered.

"We should get going," Jasper said, glancing at his watch. We all agreed and fought over who should pay the bill. The guys wound up splitting it and we all gathered our stuff. Edward was talking to Jessica, trying to get her to leave, so I went to tell James we were ready. I moved over to his booth. He had his arm around Victoria and murmuring in her ear, a cocky smile on both pairs of lips.

Clearing my throat, I said, "James, we're leaving." The smile left his face and he looked up at me with an empty expression.

"Okay," he replied and threw a bill on the table. "I'll see you later Victoria," he kissed her hand and headed for the door. I rolled my eyes and followed.

**A/N: Okay, I know this isn't fair. Short chapter and a long wait. I know, I know. I apologize. I'm just not inspired with this story. I've been prattling around and staring at it then going to another page. I just don't know what to write. Next chapter is going to skip to the party. Already decided it. Then the next chapter will be the last day of working with James and then another party at the beach. I think. I just don't know. Nothing is inspiring me with this story. Major writers block! Edwardsince1901 gave me an idea with James, but I don't want that to happen just yet. Wait until the school year starts… You will all understand what I mean later. But if there are any ideas for what goes down at the party, let me know! I need some idears! Thanks!**


	16. Chpt 16 Love Drunk

Chapter 16

Love Drunk

"Are you ready to party?" Alice asked with a devilish grin. I groaned at the outfit she dropped on my bed.

I looked at her skeptically. "You're really going to make me wear that?" Alice just continued smiling. "Fine," I gave up and went to the bathroom to shower.

An hour in a half later, I was looking in the mirror in shock. "Alice, I"-

She just held up her hand. "Thank you," I turned around and hugged her.

"Makeup," Alice warned, pushing me back. "I spent an hour on both of our faces. The least you could do is keep it perfect for thirty minutes," she scolded, but the gleam in her eye told me she was just kidding. "You do look pretty. I have to say I did a good job."

I rolled my eyes at her gloating. I did look good though. My hair was in long curls down my back with little snip bits pulled back with silver bobby pins that glittered when the light caught it. My eyes were smoky and my lips a pale pink. No blush needed, I'm sure I would be blushing plenty tonight. The dress that draped my body was simply beautiful.

It was a pale blue with midnight blue tints. The strapless dress had a bubble, as Alice called it, skirt. A little dark blue bow was place around the band that wrapped around under my chest and tied in the background. A long silver chain with a silver heart was around my neck and many blue and silver bangles were on my wrist. And much to my dismay, a pair of silver metallic gladiator heels adorned my feet with a five inch heel.

I turned back to Alice. She was looking stunning in a mid-thigh black dress. Pink tool puffed out under the skirt and more lined the edge of the top. A pink belt with a gold pattern wound under her chest. A pair of gold stilettos held her feet with a six inch heel and her hair was in its usual spiky nature. She had on a thin gold bangle that was on the longer side. A cute gold chain with a pink and black flower pendant was placed around her neck. Makeup was light, but eyes smoky and a dark pink lipstick stain on her lips. Alice looked absolutely beautiful.

"How do I look?" Rosalie asked, spinning around in a short red mini that hugged every curve. It sparkled in the light with tiny patterns of swirls. Black spiky pumps were on her feet. Her long golden blonde hair was in sexy waves down to her waist and her makeup included red lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara. She looked like a Goddess. Goddess of Temptation to be more specific.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Hot," Alice said, eyeing Rosalie up and down. "I have to say ditto Bella. Wow."

"Thanks," Rosalie flipped her hair and sauntered out of the room and down the stairs. "Emmett's in trouble," Alice murmured to me. I nodded my head.

Tanya came in a few minutes later as Alice and I were heading downstairs. "Is Rosalie going to pop out of a cake?" She asked in her sneering voice.

"No, but I think you could fit the bill," Alice retorted, pointedly looking at her dress with distaste.

Tanya was wearing a very short silky green dress that cinched in a band just under her butt. On her manicured feet was a pair of gold metallic pumps. Her hair was pinned back here and there, but some strawberry curls were framing her face and down her bare shoulders. Don't get me started on the makeup that covered her face. Bright red lipstick, thick liquid eyeliner, fake eyelashes, bright green and gold eye shadow, red blush; it was a bit much. Alice had it right there.

"And where are you supposed to be going? A kid's birthday party?" Tanya mocked. "I'm going to pick up Jacob, later." But just before she left, Alice called out.

"Actually Esme needs your help with Carlisle. He had a spell this morning and needs help getting his suit on. Bella, can you go get Jacob?" Alice asked me nicely.

I gave her an odd look. "Sure, Tanya where does he live?"

Tanya was looking a little piqued, but she answered anyways. "Do you know where La Push is?" I nodded. After getting the directions, I grabbed my keys and headed out.

I followed Tanya's directions, Taking Back Sunday playing softly in the background. I hummed along with the lyrics and was surprised to find myself pulling into Jacob's driveway not ten minutes after leaving the house. I must have sped; I thought for a moment and stepped out of the car.

The red house was one story and very small. It looked like it had just been remodeled though. A few boxes were sitting in the yard with old blinds and other old items in them. I managed to get to the door with only a scratch or two, no thanks to Alice and her obsession with heels. Knocking on the door, I looked around the lighted porch. Yep, this was so Jacob.

There was tools and boxes everywhere, evidence that he was procrastinating unpacking. The house was small, but it seemed to fit him.

"Bella," a voice said surprised as the door opened. A hand pushed the screen door open and Jacob's form appeared. "Come in," he gestured inside. I smiled and stepped over the threshold into a woodsy smelling living room.

"Where's Tanya?" Jacob asked curiously as I studied his living space. A large sofa couch took up one small wall while a wood entertainment center took up another. A small TV that wasn't meant for the place it sat was glowing with a baseball game. Water bottles and dirty plates cluttered a small coffee table in the center of the room. That was about it. The walls were mostly bare with a picture or two.

I remembered Jacob had asked me a question. I quickly answered, "Carlisle had a spell today and needed help. So, she sent me. Well, Alice did anyways."

He nodded and the room was silent for a few moments. "Well, let me grab my stuff and we can go." I smiled as he walked into a kitchen that looked pretty bare as well.

Jacob came back into the room with a small wrapped box and his keys in one hand. "Ready," I asked him. He nodded and I walked out the door while he held it open for me. Jacob locked up his house and got into the car next to me.

"Wow, you got a nice ride," he commented.

"Thank you; do you still have your Rabbit?" I inquired, pulling out of his driveway.

Jacob snorted, "You remember that thing?"

"I remember everything," I mumbled quietly. Jacob sobered up and replied:

"Yeah, it's around back in the garage. You remember how we used to ride motorcycles?"

"Oh yeah, I loved those things!" I remembered Charlie flipping when he found out.

"Well," Jacob teased. "I managed to trade them for two others that were in a way better condition. I played with them a bit and got them working good as new," he smiled smugly.

"Jacob, that's amazing! We so have to go for a ride later," I suggested excitedly. I missed the feeling of wind whipping my hair back from my face as I sped down a deserted road. That brought back so many memories…

"Sure, sure," he mumbled.

"I missed that," I said thoughtlessly. I really had. Jacob used to always say 'sure, sure' when I asked for something or I said I was fine when really I wasn't.

Jacob glanced at me curiously. A blush crept up my cheeks. "So, what have you been up to since I last saw you," I asked him, changing the subject.

He shrugged. "Unpacking pretty much. I am going to repaint the outside of the house next weekend, you should come help." I laughed at that thought. "We could catch up and talk. I'll make some of my ribs," I shot him a look that said 'You better not be kidding'. Jacob shook his head. "If you come over I will make my ribs. And you can make some of that delicious Greek bread that just makes a man's knees weak." He chuckled and I laughed a moment with him.

"Sounds like a date," I winked at him. "So, have you found yourself a girl yet?" I inquired quite interested of the answer.

"Um, maybe…" Jacob trailed off cryptically.

"Whoa, you are going to answer that with a yes or no buddy," I warned him with a hint of a smile tugging at my lips.

Jacob sighed heavily and answered, "Yes."

"What's her name?"

I knew I was being nosy, but I had to know who the lucky girl was. Jacob deserved someone who would love him as much as he loves them because when Jacob gives his heart, he doesn't just give you a piece of it; he cuts it out, puts it on a plate, and serves you it with a grin.

"Tanya," I had to jerk the car back on the lane. When he muttered her name embarrassingly, the car swerved off into the next lane. Luckily, there wasn't a car in sight at this time. I looked at the clock, eight thirty. Emmett would be there at nine.

"What?" I gritted through my clenched teeth.

"Tanya, we saw you at the restaurant and she was at the beach, remember? And I think she lives at the Cullen house because she works for Carlisle, right?" I nodded curtly.

"Jake, you know I care about you, right?" I said after a long awkward silence. I heard him mutter something under his breath. "Jake, I do care about you. I know I left you. The way I left you I think about every day. It wasn't fair to you. But I thought it would be better for just a clean break. Jake, I have always loved you. Just in a brother sort of way. I am sorry. I am so very, very, sorry. Do you forgive me?" I asked him, my voice shaking with worry.

I was sorry for what I did to him. I didn't call, write, or email. I never asked about him when I saw Billy at Charlie's during a visit home. I did nothing to find out about my lifelong friend. Nothing at all.

"Bella, you're sorry? I thought you would want my apology!" I looked over to see he was staring at me with very intense brown eyes. "Bella, I'm the one who should be sorry. It's not your fault you went to college closer to home. I'm sorry that I never contacted you after graduation. I had every opportunity to, and I was being selfish and a jerk and chose not to. I kept saying no she will call me when she is ready, but you never did. And I knew it was my fault. I knew I had wasted too much time and you would never forgive me. When I saw you at the beach the other day…" his voice trailed off, deep in thought. "Bella, when I saw you at the beach for the first time in years, smiling like nothing ever happened between us, it was almost too much for me to swallow. I didn't believe it was real until Tanya called me and said you told her to call me. That was when it all registered in my mind that you were really here and you weren't angry or upset with me. Tanya asked me out and I agreed without really thinking," Jacob shuddered. "That's not the point. The point is Bella, will you forgive me?"

I had to swallow the lump in my throat. I knew there were tears threatening to spill, and just as I thought it, a betrayal tear leaked down my cheek. Something warm and callous brushed it away, but it lingered on my skin for a moment before falling.

"Jake," I gasped.

So many thoughts were streaming through my mind. Jacob really had cared but thought it was his fault for our abrupt split. That just made my heart squeeze even harder in a knot. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. For just calling it off like that; calling everything off like that. All those years of close friendship and the awkward stages of puberty and then the very awkward first kiss between the two of us; I had just thrown it all away like a dirty old t-shirt. Jacob didn't deserve that. He deserved someone much better than me as a friend.

"Bella, you are the one who deserves someone better than me," Jacob said quietly.

Had I said that last part out loud? I guess I had.

"Jacob, I-…" I took a deep breath to steady my voice. "Jacob, I-I'm sorry. What happened between us was a big misunderstanding. Do you think we could try to work passed it?" I inquired hopefully.

"Psh," Jacob shrugged and my heart sunk. "What are you even talking about? I don't know why you are so upset. There is a party to start 'cause the Jakester has arrived."

I shakily laughed along with Jacob. That was another thing I had missed most about him. He didn't let things bother him. He would lay his soul out on the table for you to poke and mess with and he would take it all back, screwed up and all, with the smile I loved. My Jacob.

We pulled up to the house a few quiet moments after that. Jacob rattled off a list of complements about the house as we stepped out of my Focus.

"It is nice," I agreed quietly.

"Oh, you're here, thank goodness," Alice cried out when I opened the door. She was standing on a ladder next to the entryway to the living room, which had been cleared for a several guests who had already arrived.

"Jacob, the gift table is in the dining room, Bella, you can help me." She instructed us quickly and out of breath as she reached across the wall to pin the banner.

"Here, let me help," Jacob reached up and pinned it. Alice sighed and leaned back on the wall for a moment. Then she was up and flitting around. I, then, noticed how tall Jacob was. He had grown a few more inches than his 6'1 when we were seniors. His head had almost brushed the door hanging when we had come in.

"So, where is the dining room?" He asked awkwardly looking around the foyer to the many doorways.

I pointed to the living room and then left. He nodded and took off. "Bella, Carlisle wants to speak with you," Tanya said breathlessly as she carried a large box of party supplies.

"Okay," I replied and headed down the hall to his room. Esme and Carlisle had shared the largest room in the house upstairs before he became too ill to access the stairs. I felt bad because I hadn't spoken with him in a while.

"Carlisle?" I knocked on the door lightly.

A soft voice called, "Come in Bella."

I did as I was told. Carlisle was sitting in a computer chair with a concentrated expression. He was dressed in a pair of dark dress pants and a white button up. A tie was hanging around his neck, waiting to be tied. I noticed he was gripping the arm of the chair with strained hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked him; worry building up inside of me. He shook his head firmly. Carlisle was not one to ask for help or show he was weak. I had always looked up to him for being so strong. When I first met him, before he had been diagnosed with cancer, he had been the strongest man I had ever met, apart from Charlie. Carlisle was that Dad every kid wanted when they boasted about what their father did and what not. Carlisle was a surgeon and had moved to Forks to retire after building a large house that would accommodate his family and their guests. He had been the Dad who attended every sports and academic event and coached the little league football team. He was just _the_ Dad.

Now it was hard for me to watch a once strong man struggle just to stand. He had just gone into chemo yesterday and I guess it was what was making him so weak today. He had been doing great the past few weeks, but I guess everyone had their up's and their down's.

"Here," I mumbled and took his arm carefully and helped him stand. He braced himself against a shelf and I started work on his tie.

"You look really beautiful tonight Bella." I blushed by his honest complement.

"You look rather handsome yourself, Carlisle," I replied with a smile.

"Really," he raised an eyebrow.

I nodded reassuringly, "Not a day over twenty-five." I patted his chest and stood behind him as he looked in the mirror. His blonde hair was starting to recede from his forehead, but was rather thick for someone nearing fifty. Little crow's feet around his blue eyes, much like Emmett's blue ones, wrinkled when he smiled back at me in the mirror. His smile was framed by lines of years of smiling.

But apart from those few things, Carlisle looked great. He looked like he ran a few miles every day and was in perfect shape. Yeah, he was a little wobbly on his feet from the treatments, but sturdy when he got used to standing.

"Bella, I'm glad you're happy," Carlisle said randomly, but ever so seriously. I gave him a quizzical look. "With Edward," I smiled as he continued to speak. "Emmett made you happy, but I can see the difference in your smile now that you're with Edward. The same with the other three in the situation. That was a pretty crazy situation," he mumbled the last part. I had to let the giggle escape from my lips.

"Carlisle, I agree with you a thousand times. Looking back, I can hardly believe that is how it happened. Something as small of a gesture as laughing on the stairs brought the end of Emmett and mine relationship as well as Edward and Rosalie's. No one would ever believe me if I told them," I admitted. It was crazy to think back on that. I think I had told Emmett that I wanted to think about our relationship because I was already so deeply in with Edward and I didn't even know it. I think Edward had stolen my heart when he walked down those stairs the first time. And I think Emmett was so easily accepting of it because he was in the same boat as I was for Edward but in Rosalie's.

"But it brought a new beginning to something so much better," he reminded me with a knowing smile. I returned the smile with one of my own. Carlisle's had little dimples like Emmett and his mouth pulled to one side just like Edward's when he smiled.

"Are you ready?" I questioned, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was almost nine and Emmett would be walking through the door any minute. Carlisle nodded with a small smile. I took his hand and led him to the living room where Alice was telling everyone where to hide.

Edward was with Emmett. They had gone out to get a few drinks. When Emmett asked about our 'trip to Seattle', Edward told him we were leaving in the morning because I had to get some things done tonight. So when Alice got the text from Edward saying they were on the driveway, she went in crazy dictator mode.

"Bella, does she always do this when she's stressed?" Jasper asked worriedly. We were crouched behind the couch. Carlisle had been taken into Esme's care and they went to stand in the dining room to pop out when Emmett would walk into the living room and us all jump up and yell 'surprise'. So cliché if you ask me, but I didn't plan it.

I gave Jasper a sympathetic look, "That's not even close to her shopping in Christmas for last minute gift that she forgot to get in July. Trust me; never go with her when she forgets a gift! You know the people you see on the news during Christmas time that trample over anything and anyone who get in their way?" All the while saying this, Jasper's eyes had grown to that of horror.

Jasper nodded tightly. "Well, that's Alice." He shrank back from me and then jumped when Alice plopped down next to him. She hit a button on this little silver remote and all the lights in the house turned off.

"Don't listen to her Jasper," Alice whispered to him just as a pair of headlights poured in through the windows and my heart started to speed. Edward would be walking through that door and into my arms any minute now.

"And I was all like, 'Rawr, mess with me again and I'll pour this down your shirt,'" Emmett was saying as the door opened and two pairs of feet where heard stepping into the foyer. I had to bite my lip to hold back a snicker. That was so like Emmett to say 'Rawr'.

"Em, you can go get the movie started, I'll get the popcorn and beer." I heard Edward's sweet velvety voice say.

"'K," there were footsteps and then the light to the living room turned on. I quickly was jerked up by Alice and a chorus of 'Surprise!' rang through the room.

Emmett screamed like a little girl and then his face turned really red. He glanced around the room, then down, and then back up. Then he whimpered and ran. I looked at Alice then Rosalie in alarm. What the hell had just happen? Was evident on their faces, and I'm sure mine said the same thing.

"Where did Emmett go?" Edward asked, walking into the room cautiously. There were several shrugs.

Rosalie cleared her throat and stepped forward. "I'm going to go check on him," she said while walking and disappearing up the stairs. After a few quiet, anxious moments, a musical laugh rang down the stairs and into the foyer where most of us had moved.

Rosalie clattered down the stairs, clutching the railing with one hand and her stomach with the other from laughing so hard. "Rose, what happened?" Jasper spoke up first.

"E-Em," she held up a hand and placed both on her knees and tried to calm down enough to speak. "We scared him so hard that he pissed his pants," that had everyone laughing and Rosalie was glad to join in again. Emmett came down the stairs after a quick shower and a change of clothes to find almost all of the guests, and his family, on the floor laughing.

"Rose, I told you not to tell them," he whined. Rosalie just snickered some more.

"It was too funny… to pass up…." She managed to say through giggles. I was clutching Edward's arm and finally calming down. It had seemed every time someone would calm down enough to stop laughing, watching someone else laugh would bring on a whole new wave of giggles and chuckles.

Carlisle patted his son on the shoulder. "I forgot about your reactions to surprises. Do you remember when we threw you a surprise tenth birthday?"

Esme's laugh rang as she hugged Emmett's side. "He cried like a little baby and locked himself in his room. Then his sixteenth birthday," she smiled and broke into a few more silent snickers.

"Oh yes, he fell in the pool when Dad pulled up in his new car," Edward added with a sweet chuckle of his own that I had to stop smiling to admire.

"Well, I think I've had enough surprises for this lifetime, thanks guys," Emmett grimaced at the memories. He wasn't looking too happy at the moment either.

"Why don't we get this party started?" Alice yelled, sobering up everyone in the process. Music was started with a press of a button on her new silver remote. That thing was really cool, I was going to have to get me one, I thought as I started passing out drinks to the guests.

"Hello Bella, you look beautiful tonight," Angela complimented with a large smile. She looked amazing as well in a simple black cocktail dress that ended at her knees and silver flats.

I smiled at her, handing a drink to her. "You do too, so is this the infamous Ben Cheney?" I asked, looking at the small guy who was still shorter than Angela even in her flats. He had dark brown hair and eyes. I nodded in approval. He was a little on the shy side, like Angela, and looked smart. I could tell the two were madly in love though. The way Ben only looked at me for a moment before staring at Angela again and the way she had her arm slipped through his was like she never wanted to let go.

"Yes, Ben, this is Bella Swan, one of my friends I was telling you about," she introduced us.

"Hi," I held out my hand with a smile and he took it with his own.

"Pleasure to meet you," Ben said with a low voice.

"Well, I'll let you two go and enjoy the party. I will catch you later Angela," I said as they were bustled into the crowd. I didn't know any of these people, and I was curious as to how they knew Emmett; better yet, I was curious as to how Alice did.

"You look absolutely delicious," a velvety voice murmured in my ear just as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into their chest.

"Mmm, and you smell delicious," I whispered as my head rolled back onto his shoulder and my eyes closed.

"You are too tempting," he said quietly, I felt a nose trace my neckline. When I opened my eyes, they were met by a pair of smoldering green ones. They looked like green fire with the emotion that was fueling the flame. Three words worked their way up my throat but I quickly swallowed them down. It wasn't time yet to tell him. No, not yet, I told myself like a mantra.

"Bella drinks," Alice scolded, twirling by.

Edward huffed. "Now that's not very fair. You are working over here while she dances. People can pour their own drinks," he mused, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor.

"Whoa, wait a minute Edward. I can't dance. Especially in these shoes," I eyed the death traps on my feet, teasing me with a mental picture of a twisted ankle.

"It's all about the lead," Edward reminded me. He grabbed my right hand and enclosed it in his left. Then he placed his right on my waist after putting my left on his shoulder. "Step on my feet," he instructed.

"Edward," I rolled my eyes, "I will be doing that plenty in a moment." He shook his head.

"No, step on my feet." He pulled me forward and lifted me, sitting me back down, but my toes pressed against his shoes. "Edward that is going to start hurting in a bit."

He shrugged and started to twirl us in circles to the beautiful music that was playing. I recognized the melody of Halo by Beyonce. Edward pulled me closer and I lay my head on his shoulder, my eyes shutting. It felt so right to be in his arms. I didn't notice the circle that had gathered around us as he twirled us around. All I heard was his sweet voice humming the lyrics into my ear and all I saw were fireworks going off on the back of my eyelids, cliché I know.

But it felt right.

The music stopped and Edward did too just as an applause brought me from my daydreaming. I looked around to see familiar faces smiling and clapping. I blushed crimson and hurried off the floor and into the dining room. Edward was behind me with my favorite crooked grin.

The party went on smoothly. It was getting close to midnight and Emmett was getting ready to open presents. I told Edward I had to leave for a moment, so I excused myself and crept up the stairs to my own bathroom. It would figure the night I was planning on having sex I would start my period.

I was just about to open my bedroom door when I heard someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see James leaning against a wall casually. "James?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella," he nodded his head to me.

"What are you doing up here? The party is strictly downstairs," I was pretty positive Alice had said that previously to the guests. And who had invited James?

"I know, I saw you going up the stairs and thought I would talk to you for a moment," he stepped closer. I stepped back automatically, my back brushing the door.

Ah crap, I was trapped.

**A/N: Okay, what's the verdict? I am curious (I say that too much) to see what you have to say about this chapter. And about what you think of Taylor and Taylor. He-he, that made no sense to whoever hasn't seen the pictures of Taylor Lautner and Taylor Swift macking for a new movie. **

**Oh yeah, thank you everyone who sent me ideas! I loved them and keep them coming!!**

**So, I'm going to say this for the first time I think, will you please review? Can I get ten reviews before the next post? I think that's possible and logical. I like that word =) Logical… He-he. Oh, Rawr is my new favorite word! Emmett says "Rawr! Go review so you can get a new chapter to see what Mr. Creeps wants to talk about! Rawr!"**


	17. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**Okay, here we go...**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

**I know that doesn't make up for like a month's worth of updates, probably longer.**

**I don't know if anyone knows this or not, but I am an all Pre-AP, AP 10th grader and I play softball. I had to give up my hopes of swim teams 'cause I honestly have NO FREE TIME. I am constantly busy.**

**Trust me when I say, you would not like the chapters I would update with...**

**All of them would find a way to refer to the American Revolution or the structure of a cell or even Spanish. **

**That is my inspiration, no joke.**

**I have a document opened for Lured, Chapter Two, that is taunting me everytime I get on the computer. It whispers to me: "Haley, write. Update for your readers." I pull it up and just stare, nothing coming to me. It is honestly boring what I have so far, just explaining her new apartment. That's it.**

**Love Bites, I started writing that in my Alg II book.. Yeah, that lasted a whole two paragraphs. I honestly have no time during class to write. I have to listen to the lectures, take notes, etc. **

**And I try to have a life on top of that. Softball is hard on me right now 'cause I have so much homework and I'm there all night on Thursday's.**

**But I thought I would let you know why there are no updates.**

**My Only One is on Haitus or whatever... Sorry, but I have absolutely NO inspiration for that.**

**Love Bites, SO MANY IDEAS. I just don't know how to get them from my head to paper without it sounding dead or totally cheesy or just plain crap.**

**Lured- I'm REALLY trying here. I know I only have one chapter when I promised one that weekend. Yeah, that weekend, my Word messed up. I can't re-download it or anything! I'm having to use this Word Processor crap that only show mispelled words. **

**Fingerprints- On Hiatus 'cause that got like no response.**

**Underworld- Oi, I left that at a bad place didn't I? I really wasn't expecting to have it stop there... At least get the next chap up and have a sequel in a few months when I got into a ruitine? I suck at multi-tasking by the way.**

**So, please accept my apology. I really am sincere when I say, I'm SORRY. **

**I really have tried to sit down and write, but nothing comes to me. I am getting really behind and I need to catch up with school, which always comes first for me.**

****

It really does pain me to have to think of all my dedicated readers who are probably wondering where the hell I'm at. Well, now you know. I'll try to update Lured and Love Bites in the next two weeks. Sound okay?

Vote on the poll on my profile which story should be updated first and I promise, I promise, I will TRY MY HARDEST to get it up in a week's time.

Sound good?

Okay, GO VOTE.

Thank you so much.


End file.
